Comptencia de verano
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: (Principal 1859, secundaria RxL) Reborn está decidido a involucrar a todos los guardianes en uno de los extraños actos de la mafia. Eso no supondría para Gokudera más problema de lo habitual si no fuera porque no sabe cómo diablos enfrentar a Hibari después de lo que pasó.
1. Lo que pasó

**Disclaimer** : por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

 **Pairing:** principalmente 1859 HibaGoku, RxL, puede que otros más adelante.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi, es decir, parejas de chico y chico, y lemon, o sea, sexo explícito. Sé que es un tema controvertido porque en ff no se aceptan fics para mayores de edad, pero los adolescentes de hoy día tratan sin tapujos el tema del sexo así que no creo que tenga que ser +18 sólo por contener lemon. De todas maneras lo aviso desde el principio, así cada uno lee bajo su responsabilidad.

 **Notas:** Retomando una idea similar a la del one-shot que escribí en un intento de hacer algo largo con mi pareja preferida de la serie. La idea es que aparezcan también otras parejas, había pensado un poco de RebornxLambo.

Esta historia la empecé a escribir hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba empezando la saga de los Shimon, así que estará ubicada poco después del arco del futuro.  
Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y os dejo con el primer capi, que aunque es el prólogo aviso que empieza fuertecito. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lo que pasó en el futuro**

-Reborn… no me parece una buena idea- repitió Tsuna por enésima vez. Tenía la mano en el picaporte, pero era incapaz de hacer un movimiento más. El simple letrero de la puerta, "sala de recepciones", le provocaba una intensa sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago-. Esto va a dar mucho miedo- auguró.

-Vamos Tsuna, será divertido- le tranquilizó Yamamoto, y sin tomarse la molestia de llamar, abrió la puerta de par en par.

Hibari alzó la vista de la pila de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa con una expresión nada amigable. Tsuna se escondió de forma instintiva tras la espalda de Yamamoto, mientras Reborn entraba con tranquilidad a la habitación y pronunciaba su habitual saludo.

-Tsk… creo que necesito un cigarro- murmuró Gokudera hastiado-. Estaré en la azotea si me necesitas, Décimo- anunció antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras.

-Eso sí que da miedo- escuchó bromear a Yamamoto.

El peliplateado volvió a chasquear la lengua con fastidio. Sabía que el idiota del beisbol tenía razón. No le gustaba nada la idea de dejar al Décimo solo frente al líder del comité disciplinario, pero… ¿Cómo iba a entrar a esa maldita sala? Se recostó contra la reja metálica de la azotea, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y dejaba que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gokudera se sentó sobre su cama, mirando enfurruñado al pequeño animal que había salido horas antes del sistema CAI.

-Vamos Uri, vuelve a tu caja- ordenó, pero el felino se limitó a bufarle con cara de pocos amigos-. Bueno, pues haz lo que te dé la gana- le reprochó indignado.

No le gustaba el maldito futuro. No sólo se sentía incapaz de ayudar al Décimo como era debido, sino que encima tenía que lidiar con su hermana intentando enseñarle y con el gato estúpido. A veces pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor. Apagó la luz, se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tapó con la manta, intentando ignorar el resplandor rojizo que emitían los ojos de Uri. A penas habían transcurrido unos segundos que el animal había empezado a resoplar, al tiempo que arañaba y destrozaba la cama. Aquello era demasiado para él. En un arranque de rabia, tomó la almohada y se la arrojó al gato.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, lárgate- le gritó enojado.

No tenía ni idea de si le había entendido o era simple casualidad, pero el gato maulló, le mostró su pelaje erizado y saltó desde la cama. Gokudera contempló con incredulidad como Uri caía justamente junto al pomo de la puerta y con una de sus pequeñas zarpas lo empujaba hacia abajo.

-¡Eh, Uri, espera!- pidió alarmado al ver que el gato desaparecía por el pasillo.

Se levantó de un salto, se colocó apresuradamente unos pantalones sobre la ropa interior y corrió tras él, intentando no armar alboroto.

-Uri, el Décimo ha estado entrenando muy duro todo el día… no te perdonaré si no le dejas descansar- susurró doblando una esquina tras su mascota- ¿Dónde diablos vas?- preguntó frustrado, pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna del animal, quien simplemente continuó correteando por los laberínticos pasillos de la base subterránea.

Minutos después había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Al menos hasta que vio aparecer a Hibari al fondo del pasillo, quien le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como esperando una explicación. Uri se coló entre los pies descalzos del guardián de la nube y prosiguió su carrera, dejando a Gokudera solo ante el peligro.

-Mierda- masculló el peliplaetado al ser plenamente consciente de que estaba armando alboroto en los terrenos de Hibari. Y por la expresión ceñuda que le dirigía, eso no era nada bueno.

Saltó de manera instintiva cuando le vio moverse, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Lo único que consiguió fue acabar incrustado entre la pared y una de las tonfas de Kyoya, que hacía presión contra su cuello sin ninguna delicadeza. No le sorprendió demasiado. El líder del comité disciplinario siempre había sido más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, así que ni se atrevía a imaginar lo que podía hacer un Hibari con diez años más de experiencia.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó-. No tengo ni idea de cómo Uri ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí…- se aplastó más contra la pared de madera al ver la mueca indescifrable que cruzó el rostro de su compañero.

Hibari podría haberle dicho que estaba allí porque conocía ese camino a la perfección, pero en lugar de eso simplemente agrió su expresión.

-Yo… le recogeré y nos marcharemos inmediatamente- aseguró apresuradamente.

La sonrisa macabra que apareció en los labios del mayor le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Le había desvelado y ahora le correspondía proporcionarle algo de diversión. No había cogido su paquete de tabaco, así que ahora las únicas armas que tenía eran un gato inútil que además le detestaba y un anillo que todavía no conseguía dominar. Aquello iba a resultar jodidamente humillante y doloroso.

-Me parece que no tienes idea de las consecuencias de entrar en la cueva del lobo, herbívoro- auguró Hibari.

Gokudera cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en lugar de eso lo que sintió fue una de las manos del moreno hurgando en su pantalón.

-¿Qué coño…?- antes de que lograse articular algo más, Hibari ya había desabrochado los botones y colaba la mano dentro de su ropa interior. Tardó varios segundos en procesar el significado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y cuando finalmente lo comprendió sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza- ¡Suéltame idiota!- gruñó intentando revolverse sin éxito.

-No.

Aquella simple palabra le dejó paralizado. Hibari lo había dicho tan seriamente, con tanta convicción y franqueza, que tuvo la certeza de que sería inútil resistirse. Sintió la agradable calidez de la mano que tanteaba con curiosidad la zona cercana a su entrepierna y cerró los ojos notando el intenso ardor en su rostro. ¿Realmente quería que Hibari parase?, se preguntó avergonzado.

-Buen chico- le alabó el moreno como si de un perro se tratara al ver que las manos de Gokudera se posaban dócilmente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

En algún momento el arma del mayor había desaparecido. Seguía inmovilizado en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez su prisión era el propio cuerpo de Hibari, que se acoplaba por completo al propio transmitiéndole una sofocante sensación de calor. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos lentamente. El pecho del guardián de la nube que se dejaba asomar por el yukata entreabierto subía y bajaba acompasado, un contraste bochornoso con el suyo propio que parecía latir desbocado bajo la fina tela de la camiseta.

Aquello no estaba bien, se repetía Hibari mientras dejaba que su mano experta hiciera reaccionar la entrepierna de Gokudera. No podía hacer aquello con un crío al que en esos momentos sacaba más de diez años. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes, que le sostuvieron la mirada con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir. Pero podía leer perfectamente a través de ellos la vergüenza, la derrotada resignación e incluso la pizca de miedo que sentía el peliplateado en esos momentos. No, definitivamente aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que tenía que detenerse. Pero no lo hizo.

Su otra mano se deslizó por el borde del pantalón y tiró de la tela hacia abajo, sólo lo justo para liberar la creciente erección. Ensanchó su sonrisa de manera socarrona mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Gokudera se intensificaba rabiosamente, consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó el menor.

Hibari podría haberle contestado muchas cosas en ese instante. Podría haberle dicho que todavía no había perdonado a su yo futuro el que se fuera sin despedirse de él. Podría haberle dicho que no soportaba que el Gokudera del pasado no supiera absolutamente nada de ellos dos. Podría haberle dicho simplemente que le echaba de menos más de lo nunca estaría dispuesto a admitir. Pero no fue ninguna de esas palabras las que salieron de su boca.

-Porque estás en mi territorio y puedo hacer lo que quiera- fue la cáustica respuesta.

Gokudera se sobresaltó de manera involuntaria, no por la amenaza implícita en esas palabras si no por el leve roce que aquellos labios ejercieron sobre su entrepierna al moverse. Y entonces sintió la humedad de la lengua que subía lentamente por su erección y que al llegar a la punta la envolvía de manera provocadora. En ese momento agradeció infinitamente el punto de apoyo que resultaba ser la pared, porque no tenía claro que sus piernas hubieran aguantado por si solas cuando Hibari succionó y fue abarcando su miembro hasta el final de la garganta. Se sintió morir de vergüenza cuando el moreno fue separándose lentamente y un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios.

-Yo de ti tendría más cuidado- susurró Hibari-, estamos todavía muy cerca de la base principal, diría que desde este pasillo se escucha todo- añadió sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que le producía la situación.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, y le hubiera gritado irritado que dejara de burlarse de él si no fuese por la advertencia que acabada de darle. No estaba lo suficiente familiarizado con el terreno como para afirmar que eso no era verdad. Cualquier intento de reproche desapareció de su mente cuando Hibari volvió a introducir su erección en la boca, con un sonido húmedo e indecente que le erizó la nuca. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para silenciar los sonidos que amenazaban con escapar mientras el moreno proseguía impecablemente con su labor, a veces deslizándose con una lentitud exasperante, a veces tan rápido que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse caer ante la oleada de placer.

-Hi… Hibari- murmuró a duras penas de manera entrecortada cuando notaba que estaba llegando al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar.

No necesitaba que le avisara. Conocía perfectamente cada una de sus reacciones, sus gestos, la manera en que su respiración se aceleraba de manera incontrolable y su cuerpo parecía a punto de echarse a temblar. Kyoya colocó las manos en las caderas del peliplateado y succionó con fuerza, hasta notar el tibio líquido que se derramaba en su boca. Gokudera todavía estaba luchando por normalizar su respiración cuando se puso en pie. A penas sus ojos se cruzaron, la mirada esmeralda se desvió hacia el suelo, de donde no parecía tener intención de despegarse.

-Vamos- exigió Hibari.

-¿Dónde?

Aunque intentaba mostrarse desconfiado y arrogante, para el moreno era evidente que Gokudera se sentía vulnerable ante un Hibari tan mayor y que no acertaba a comprender.

-A buscar a Uri. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?- inquirió, sin poder evitar un ligero tono de cinismo.

Hayato asintió y le siguió en silencio hasta sus dependencias. No había estado allí antes, así que le sorprendió el marcado estilo tradicional de las estancias. Hibari avanzaba decidido, como si supera perfectamente donde se encontraría el felino. Y allí estaba, profundamente dormido en una cesta acolchada en la habitación del moreno. Corrió hasta él y le miró con irritación. Uri no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado mientras él dormitaba tranquilamente.

El sonido de la puerta corredera al cerrarse le produjo un escalofrío. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Hibari recostado calmadamente contra ella, y sólo en ese instante fue plenamente consciente de dónde y con quién se encontraba.

-No pensarías que me conformaría sólo con eso, ¿no?- inquirió el guardián de la nube ladeando una sonrisa lobuna.

Gokudera tomó aire lentamente antes de responder.

-No- confesó.

Durante todo el camino había estado temiendo y esperando aquello con una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad en la boca del estómago.

-Bien- afirmó Hibari, acercándose lentamente hasta él con la misma expresión de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

El menor retrocedió de manera instintiva. Cada paso que Kyoya avanzaba era uno que él daba hacia atrás, hasta que sus pies tropezaron con el futón y cayó sobre las sábanas deshechas. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, levemente incorporado sobre los codos sin apartar la mirada de Hibari. Éste se detuvo al llegar junto a él y con una tranquilidad abrumadora desató el obi que sujetaba el yukata. La prenda se deslizó lentamente por los hombros, dejando a la vista un cuerpo delgado de músculos bien formados. El crepitar de la tela al caer contra el suelo consiguió que las mejillas de Gokudera volvieran a teñirse de carmín al descubrirse observando como hipnotizado aquel cuerpo recién expuesto. Podía distinguir el bulto en la entrepierna del mayor bajo la ropa interior, y podría apostar a que estaba erecto. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarse cuando Hibari gateó sobre el futón hasta llegar a su altura. Contuvo la respiración mientras le retiraba la camiseta, que quedó olvidada en el suelo y no tardó en estar revuelta con el resto de sus ropas.

-Ven- le invitó Hibari, haciendo un gesto para que se colocase sobre él.

Intentó obedecerle, pero era demasiado consciente de su desnudez, de la intensa mirada azul que no se apartaba de él. El moreno pareció perder la poca paciencia que tenía y, recuperando su expresión agria, tiró fuertemente de su muñeca, atrayéndolo hasta él. Sintió el corazón latirle desbocado cuando terminó de posicionarlo sentado sobre él y pudo notar la dureza de su erección presionando contra su trasero. La seguridad con la que Hibari se pringaba los dedos con algo que parecía aceite le hizo darse cuenta de que parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía.

¿Por qué diablos se dejaba hacer? Se sentía como una mariposa atrapada en la tela de araña, y lo más humillante era que no sentía deseos de escapar. ¿Era por miedo? Era penosamente consciente de que únicamente obtendría dolor si intentaba escapar. ¿Por morbosa curiosidad? Tenía que reconocer que aquella silenciosa promesa de placer en los ojos de Hibari era lo más tentador a lo que se había tenido que enfrentar nunca. Se tensó en un acto reflejo cuando notó los ágiles dedos del moreno acariciar su trasero, cada vez más cerca de su intimidad.

-¿Tienes miedo, herbívoro?- se burló el guardián de la nube.

-No- respondió casi sin pensarlo. Y sólo entonces fue consciente de que era verdad.

No tenía miedo de hacerlo con Hibari. Porque detrás de todo aquel carácter arisco y marcadamente antisocial se encontraba alguien con quien siempre se podía contar. Porque sin importar lo mucho que protestase, le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, y aunque por un lado le aterrase, tenía también la absoluta certeza de que no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Y eso le hizo ser consciente también de que el motivo por el que se dejaba hacer era simplemente porque se trataba de él.

-¡Ah!- jadeó Gokudera cuando notó como uno de los dedos se colaba en su interior.

Era una sensación extraña sentirse invadido de aquella manera, notar como tanteaba aquella zona que nadie había explorado jamás. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado antes, hubiera asegurado que aquello tenía que doler, pero los dedos embadurnados de Hibari parecían saber perfectamente dónde y cuándo tenían que tocar para calmar aquella sensación de incomodidad. Antes de darse cuenta estaba dejando escapar un suave coro de gemidos que llenaban por completo la habitación. En algún momento había empezado a frotarse contra el moreno al compás de sus movimientos, y parecía que su entrepierna estaba reaccionando de nuevo, creciendo con cada roce de la endurecida erección de Hibari.

-¿Crees que podrás soportarlo, herbívoro?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto- replicó Hayato con indignación. No tenía la menor idea de que concepto tenía ese Hibari de su yo del futuro, pero desde luego iba a demostrarle que él no era débil ni quejica.

Kyoya contuvo una sonrisa. Siempre la misma respuesta ante la provocación. Siempre el mismo ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y la orgullosa mirada llena de determinación. A menudo tenía que recordarle a aquel herbívoro rebelde que se encontraba por completo a su merced. Se incorporó arrastrando al menor consigo y lo colocó tumbado boca abajo.

-No pienses que no va a doler- advirtió, y sin darle tiempo a contestar nada se introdujo en él de una sola estocada.

Gokudera mordió con fuerza la sábana para no chillar. Cielos, no tenía ninguna experiencia pero estaba seguro de que no era necesaria tanta brusquedad. ¿En qué maldito momento se había convencido de que Hibari no era un jodido sádico? Estaba a punto de gritarle que no embistiese tan fuerte cuando algo hizo contacto en su interior. No tenía ni idea de que parte de su cuerpo había tocado el moreno, pero una intensa oleada de placer se entremezcló con el dolor, dejándole una sensación agridulce en la parte baja del estómago. Hibari se había movido de nuevo y con ello el calor se había extendido a cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que el aire de la habitación se volviera denso y sofocante. ¿Aquellos jadeos roncos y ansiosos escapaban de sus labios? Le costaba reconocer en ellos su propia voz, y aunque intentaba silenciarlos se volvían incontenibles ante la danza salvaje de las caderas del mayor. Notó como la mano de Hibari tiraba de su cintura y le siguió con docilidad, alzando el trasero y apoyando las manos sobre el amasijo de sábanas revueltas para quedar a cuatro patas.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que le estaba costando a Hibari contenerse para no marcar su piel. El Gokudera del futuro siempre tenía el cuello y el interior de los muslos llenos de mordiscos, las caderas y los hombros llenos de arañazos, las muñecas amoratadas de la desesperación con la que se aferraba a él. A veces Hayato se enfadaba con él y también le dejaba alguna marca que tardaba semanas en curar. Yamamoto a menudo se burlaba del peliplaeado diciéndole que era un sadomasoquista sin remedio, lo que llevaba a Hibari a pensar que el masoquista en realidad era el guardián de la lluvia porque siempre recibía una contundente oleada de golpes por parte de su novio tras aquella afirmación. Quizás tuviera razón y la relación que tenía con Gokudera no era del todo ortodoxa, pero ellos se entendían a su propia manera. Se entendían como nadie más. Apretó los dientes para controlar el impulso irrefrenable de morder. No podía dejar su huella en aquel cuerpo que no le correspondía y ni siquiera debería estar tocando, se repitió una vez más al tiempo que su mano descendía por el pecho del peliplateado en busca de su erección.

Gokudera se aferró a las sábanas de manera instintiva al notar la caricia en su entrepierna. Parecía que los dedos de Hibari todavía estaban llenos de aceite, por lo que resbalaban de manera maliciosa por toda su dureza. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al notar como una corriente eléctrica se desataba por cada una de sus células, como el interior de su cuerpo se sacudía en una oleada de contracciones que no podía controlar. Casi se sintió mareado mientras el orgasmo le hacía perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, y estaba seguro que si no se había desplomado sobre el futón era porque las manos de Hibari no habían dejado de sostenerle con fuerza.

Tardó varios segundos en recordar donde estaba y como debía respirar. La mano del moreno se colocó en su frente y le apartó los cabellos revueltos del rostro. Intentó darse la vuelta para encarar a su acompañante, pero éste tiró de su cabello para aplastarlo contra el colchón antes de empezar a moverse una vez más. Cielos, Hibari todavía se encontraba duro y erecto en su interior, se dio cuenta mientras notaba como la excitación le producía cosquillas por toda la columna vertebral.

Perdió la cuenta del rato que el moreno había permanecido embistiéndolo, de las veces que aquellas manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, de la infinidad de jadeos ahogados que había dejado escapar. Supo que también Hibari había llegado al orgasmo por la manera en que de pronto se tensó tras él, por el gruñido que no logró contener y, sobre todo, porque en el momento en que llegaba al clímax del placer había clavado los dientes en su hombro. Lo último que le vino a la cabeza antes de dejarse vencer por el agotamiento fue que ese mordisco era muy propio de él.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era un peso considerable sobre la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.

-Goku…- le pareció que le llamaba alguien a media voz.

Casi habría jurado que le mordisqueaban de manera juguetona el cuello de no ser porque al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada inexpresiva de Hibari.

-Está a punto de amanecer, herbívoro. Deberías regresar a tu madriguera antes de que tu manada se empiece a despertar- dijo el moreno.

Gokudera asintió levemente sonrojado, se vistió, cogió a Uri de la cestita que parecía haber hecho suya y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te adentras sin permiso en mi escondite- punzó Hibari a sus espaldas.

El peliplateado volvió a asentir, mientras se decía una y otra vez que no volvería a acercarse allí pasara lo que pasara. Pero la noche siguiente Uri se había vuelto a escapar, y la otra, y la de más allá. Y a pesar del nudo en la boca de su estómago, Gokudera estuvo regresando al escondite de Hibari hasta que se produjo el ataque de los Millefiore.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Joder- protestó el peliplateado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que los rayos del sol le bañasen la cara.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando mientras se encontraba en el futuro?, se preguntó mientras dejaba que el humo escapara pesadamente de sus labios. No tenía ni idea de porque, pero había continuado acudiendo hasta Hibari todas y cada una de las noches. Bajó la vista hasta su pantalón, notando el hormigueo que se había producido ante las tórridas imágenes de sus recuerdos.

-Se supone que estamos enfadados- recriminó a su entrepierna, dejando que su vista vagara por el patio en un intento de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa- Tsk- se quejó una vez más. Después de lo que había pasado, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a poder mirar a Hibari a los ojos?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** es la primera vez que empiezo un fic largo con lemon y dejando de lado la trama XDD pero es que antes de ponerme con ello tenía que dejar claro lo que pasó.


	2. Tratos y reencuentros

**Disclaimer** : por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

 **Pairing:** principalmente 1859 HibaGoku, RebornxLambo, puede que otros más adelante (podéis hacerme sugerencias)

 **Notas:** Buenas. Traigo el segundo capi, que es un poco la introducción a la historia propiamente. Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis leído, comentado y puesto este fic en seguimiento ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Tratos y reencuentros**

-Me niego- fue la rotunda y previsible respuesta de Hibari.

Tsuna se limitó a dejar escapar el aire con pesadez, y no tenía muy claro si era un suspiro de resignación o de puro alivio.

-No pasa nada. Reborn ha dicho que debemos ser pares, así que eso lo soluciona- le quitó importancia el castaño. Si bien era innegable que la cercanía de Hibari siempre le producía una sensación de reconfortante seguridad, también era cierto que le aterraba en la misma medida.

-También dije que tenían que participar todos los guardianes, estúpido Tsuna- puntualizó su tutor, aprovechando la ocasión para patear su trasero sin miramientos por el simple hecho de no prestarle suficiente atención.

-Vamos Hibari, lo pasaremos bien todos juntos- intentó convencerle Yamamoto.

Tsuna emitió un sonido agudo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría utilizar semejante argumentación? ¿Acaso Yamamoto quería morir joven? Dio un bote involuntario cuando el líder del comité ladeó la cabeza, afilando todavía más la mirada, y no se atrevió a respirar nuevamente hasta que se convenció de que no iba a haber represalias por esas palabras.

Hibari se acomodó en la butaca, recostando tranquilamente la espalda contra el respaldo y mirando a la manada de herbívoros como si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos. El estúpido Vongola acababa de proponerle que participara junto a ellos en una competición de verano organizada por las más importantes ramas de la mafia. El bebé, por su parte, había asegurado que era la manera perfecta para reforzar los vínculos familiares y mejorar su poder. ¿Qué clase de estúpidas excusas para amontonarse eran esas? Evidentemente no necesitaba a una ridícula panda de debiluchos para volverse más fuerte, y esperaba por su propio bien que a ninguno de ellos le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que tenía interés en formar lazos de alguna clase con nadie.

-Suficiente- decidió Hibari, poniéndose en pie y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del escritorio. Hora de sacar la basura de allí, decidió.

-Supongo que no me dejas otra opción- se resignó Reborn, acomodándose el sombrero y avanzando ligeramente.

Por un instante, Tsuna tuvo la aterradora impresión de que su tutor iba a disparar a Hibari, y lo que pudiera pasar después de eso era algo que, definitivamente, no deseaba presenciar. Estaba dispuesto a coger la mano de Yamamoto y huir de allí sin mirar atrás: que se matasen los monstruos entre ellos. Pero en lugar de sacar su arma, Reborn se limitó a saltar a la mesa para poder mirar cara a cara al líder del comité disciplinario.

-Si participas en la competición, cuando finalice te concederé cualquier cosa que desees- ofreció con una sonrisa que dejaba muy claro cuán seguro estaba de su victoria.

Tsuna le miró con la boca abierta. Maldito Reborn y sus chantajes malintencionados. A él había conseguido convencerle de participar asegurándole que si ganaban, le concedería una semana entera de tranquilidad, sin entrenamientos espartanos ni nada que tuviera que ver con la mafia. Y parecía que estaba dispuesto a utilizar el mismo truco sucio con Hibari.

El moreno miró a su interlocutor con renovado interés, obviando el molesto hecho de que los pequeños zapatos estaban sobre su escritorio.

-¿Incluso pelear contra mí?- inquirió, simplemente para asegurarse. Se sintió infinitamente complacido cuando el bebé asintió con convicción- Bien, cuéntame más de este tonto juego- pidió.

Reborn sonrió. Él siempre tenía bajo la manga el as necesario para cada situación. Ganar aquella competición era esencial para la moral de Tsuna, así que si a cambio tenía que dar una paliza a Hibari cuando la competición terminara, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a explicar en qué consistía el juego por tercera vez aquel día.

-La competencia de verano es uno de los actos más esperados por todas las familias mafiosas. Se celebra cada cinco años y establece cual es el grupo más fuerte dentro del gremio- hizo una pausa mientras Hibari volvía a tomar asiento-. Durante cinco días, los diferentes grupos compiten entre ellos sin descanso. Las pruebas concretas cambian en cada edición, pero el funcionamiento general siempre es el mismo: los grupos se dividen en parejas distribuidas en el terreno y deben cumplir una serie de objetivos. El primer equipo que los consiga todos se proclama vencedor y obtiene el título del grupo mafioso más fuerte.

Hibari torció el gesto, aparentemente descontento con algo de lo que el bebé había dicho.

-¿Por qué parejas?- inquirió.

-Es la tradición- argumentó. Si se hubiera tratado de Tsuna no hubiera dicho nada más, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que Hibari se contentara simplemente con eso-. Además, se trata de decidir el grupo más fuerte, así que se les obliga a dividir su fuerza y al mismo tiempo a cooperar, todo ello de manera aleatoria para asegurar que son capaces de enfrentar cualquier situación.

-Entiendo- concedió el moreno. No le gustaba la mecánica del juego pero comprendía que se trataba de alguna de esas ridículas ideas de comprobar como de bien se avenían los miembros de una manada.

Reborn jugueteó con León entre sus manos, haciéndole pasar de animal a pistola una y otra vez. Sabía que Hibari estaba dudando. Quizás pedirle trabajar en equipo era demasiado para él, pero sería de una utilidad innegable para la familia si demostraba que podía hacerlo.

-Si participas y mantienes a salvo a tu compañero hasta el final, lucharé contigo hasta que estés satisfecho- insistió.

-Tsk- protestó Hibari-. Trato hecho- accedió a regañadientes- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- quiso saber.

-Esta noche será la primera reunión. Puede que el torneo empiece hoy mismo o puede que sea dentro de unos días, eso lo anunciará el jurado junto con las normas. Estad preparados para lo que sea- advirtió el pequeño tutor.

-¿¡Esta misma noche?!- se alarmó Tsuna-. No me habías dicho que era YA- protestó, poniendo énfasis exagerado en la última palabra-. No estoy preparado- se lamentó.

Reborn decidió que era un buen momento para otra sesión de violencia gratuita con su alumno.

-¿Esa es la actitud de un líder? Debes dar seguridad tus subordinados- aleccionó acompañando las instrucciones de una dolorosa torsión de brazo-. Además, deberías estar agradecido de que en honor al décimo Vongola, este año se realice la competición en Japón- recuperó inmediatamente su tono amable cuando se encaró de nuevo al líder del comité disciplinario, que observaba la ruidosa escena con creciente disgusto-. Nos vemos esta noche en el parque oeste de Namimori, Hibari. A las diez en punto- indicó antes de salir.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsuna se estaba poniendo los zapatos sin demasiado entusiasmo. No podía salir nada bueno de aquella competencia que desde su principio estaba marcada por chantajes y mentiras. Reborn había engatusado y coaccionado a la mitad de sus guardianes para que participaran, y para terminar de arreglar la situación, había hecho que Shamal hiciera un informe falso diciendo que él y sus amigos tenían una fuerte gripe y no podrían asistir a clase por unos días. A su madre le había dicho que se iban unos días de acampada para no sabía que estudio de ciencias naturales.

-¿Y si al final no empezamos hoy mismo?- protestó Tsuna a su tutor, que se limitaba a sacar brillo a su pistola con una tranquilidad que le sacaba de quicio.

-Entonces lo tenemos todo a punto para poder realizar un maravilloso entrenamiento intensivo- le quitó importancia con una sonrisa retorcida.

El chico dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez. Eso sería todavía peor, pensó mientras sentía que el alma se le escapaba por la boca.

-Tsuna, Lambo-san está preparado para su semana de comer dulces hasta que reviente- anunció la vaca, haciendo su aparición con una enorme mochila cargada a la espalda.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Lambo?- cuestionó Tsuna, pero Reborn se limitó a ignorarle y colocarse el sombrero.

-Parece que ya estamos listos para partir- observó su tutor.

-¿¡Por qué diablos siempre tienes que pegarte a mí por el camino?!- protestó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Tsuna suspiró resignado y se unió a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, quien en estos momentos reía despreocupadamente. El peliplateado todavía estaba refunfuñando cuando los últimos miembros del equipo hicieron su aparición.

-¡Juntaremos nuestras fuerzas al extremo!- fue el ruidoso saludo de Ryohei.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda jefe- prometió la dulce vocecita de Chrome.

-¿A Chrome también la has metido en esto?- se escandalizó Tsuna.

-Por supuesto que no. Kokuyo iba a participar en la competición por su cuenta, así que he tenido que mover los hilos para que no lohagan y tu guardián de la nube se pase a nuestro bando- corrigió.

-Así que también le has hecho chantaje- acusó a su tutor.

-Le he prometido que podrá visitar a Mukuro en prisión cuando esto termine- explicó, mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos orgulloso de su habilidad para manipularlos a todos-. Mukuro estará contento de poder tomar parte en la competición, así que en caso de que despierte se unirá a nosotros. Posiblemente….

-Tus palabras no me tranquilizan- lloriqueó Tsuna.

-Bien, puesto que estamos todos, es hora de ponerse en marcha- anunció el arcobaleno.

Gokudera reprimió un suspiro al tiempo que encendía un nuevo cigarro.

-Así que él no viene- murmuró para sí mismo, sin poder ocultar del todo su alivio.

-Por supuesto que sí- corrigió Reborn-. Nuestra nube ya debe estar esperándonos en el parque-sabía que tenía que referirse a él porque era el único que faltaba. Sonrió con malicia cuando el peliplateado se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierto- ¿Decepcionado?- inquirió.

-Por… por supuesto. Espero que al menos esta vez no se quede también con la parte guay, ese debería ser el derecho de la mano derecha del Décimo- mintió frunciendo el ceño.

Reborn ladeó una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el parque. En las competencias de verano siempre pasaban cosas interesantes y por los nerviosos botes que estaba dando Gokudera cada vez que le miraba de reojo, parecía ese año tampoco sería la excepción. Saltó sobre el hombro de Tsuna y le obligó a llevarle a cuestas.

Tardaron poco más de veinte minutos en llegar al punto de reunión. El parque oeste de Namimori era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad. Rodeado por una reja de metal y una espesa hilera de árboles, tenía una única entrada que se cerraba cada día cuando empezaba a ocultarse el sol, lo que lo convertía en el emplazamiento perfecto para alojar un considerable número de gente y al mismo tiempo mantener alejadas miradas indeseadas. Algunos de los participantes ya debían haber llegado, porque el pesado candado estaba partido en dos y la puerta abierta de par en par.

-¡Voooi! Así que toda la escoria se está reuniendo para que pueda aplastarlos de una sola vez- anunció una voz cargada de entusiasmo.

Las miradas del grupo se dirigieron a lo alto de la verja, donde un muchacho de largos cabellos blancos les observaba aparentemente divertido. Squalo levantó su espada a modo de saludo.

-Kishishishi, será un placer torturaros de nuevo- colaboró Belphegor, acomodándose su inseparable corona.

De todo el grupo, Tsuna pareció el único preocupado por su presencia allí. Gokudera se limitó a mascullar algo entre dientes, Yamamoto devolvió el saludo con su despreocupación habitual y el resto pareció indiferente ante el hecho.

-Reborn, ¿Por qué está la Varia aquí?- se alarmó Tsuna.

La primera respuesta que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza por parte del bebé que todavía permanecía sentado en su hombro.

-Escucha cuando te hablan. Te he dicho que este torneo es único y decide quién es el grupo más fuerte dentro de la mafia. Por su puesto, todo el mundo quiere participar y obtener ese honor, así que están todos aquí, los que conoces y los que no.

-Squalo-senpai, el idiota del jefe está de un humor terrible- anunció alguien al otro lado del enrejado-. Dice que puesto que no hemos traído su trono, debo llevarte allí para que tenga un lugar cómodo sobre el que sentarse- añadió, enfilándose de un salto sobre la valla.

Una enorme vena palpitante apareció en la frente del espadachín, quien masculló algo acerca de patear el real trasero y desapareció con sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué está Fran aquí?- inquirió Tsuna, un poco más desesperado.

-¿Quién sabe?- fue la esquiva respuesta de Reborn-. Deberíamos entrar, dentro de unos minutos serán las diez.

El grupo traspasó finalmente la puerta y quedó sorprendido por la imagen que ofrecía el interior del parque. Había montones de gente amenazadora, agrupados por todas partes en pequeños corrillos. Hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista debía haber por lo menos un centenar de personas.

-Debe estar de un humor espléndido… ¿No crees, Gokudera-kun?- ironizó el arcobaleno.

-Hah, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?- protestó el peliplateado.

Reborn volvió a sonreír con infinita satisfacción. El hecho de que ni siquiera le preguntase de quien hablaba le dejaba muy claro que algo había pasado entre Hibari y él.

-Porque como guardián de la tormenta y futura mano derecha del Décimo, es tu tarea englobar y coordinar a todos los otros guardianes. Deberías ir a buscarle- sugirió, disfrutando con todo aquello.

-Tsk- refunfuñó Gokudera. No le apetecía en absoluto encontrarse a solas con Hibari, pero no podía defraudar la confianza de Reborn en su capacidad para ser la mano derecha del Décimo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y jugueteó con el cigarrillo entre los dientes-. Está bien- accedió.

-No va a ser necesario- indicó la voz de Hibari. Se dejó caer al suelo desde la rama del árbol en la que se encontraba y miró a la multitud a su alrededor con visible enfado. Si se percató de que Gokudera había dado un par de involuntarios pasos atrás, no dio señales de ello-. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra, bebé- advirtió, sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

-Tú cumple tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré la mía- prometió Reborn de manera solemne.

-Tsuna, Kyoya, me alegro de veros- Dino hizo su aparición con Romario pegado a sus talones y su habitual sonrisa amigable en los labios- Pero…- su expresión se tornó en una mueca seria y llena de confianza-, aunque seáis vosotros no pienso contenerme- advirtió, mostrando su látigo de manera amenazadora.

-¿Dino también?- lloriqueó Tsuna llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Puede que no todos los herbívoros aquí reunidos sean tan debiluchos al fin y al cabo- murmuró Hibari, cambiando por fin su mueca de hastío por una de leve interés. Si entre aquella multitud había más gente del nivel de Dino quizás no hubiera sido tan mala idea aceptar participar en aquel estúpido juego.

-Sawada-dono, demos lo mejor- propuso alguien a su derecha.

Tsuna se giró lentamente sólo para encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba. Basil le sonreía animadamente al lado de su padre.

-Tsu-kun, papá intentará matarte si es necesario, pero ten presente que será con mucho amor- aseguró Iemitsu.

-Así que él completará el grupo de asesores externos…- comentó Reborn al ver las dos pequeñas figuras tras el padre de su alumno- por eso brillaba mi pacificador- comprendió al fin.

-Kora, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, Reborn. Esta vez te demostraré de lo que estoy hecho- anunció Colonnello.

-Hm, estaré esperando para ver cómo te retiras llorando- punzó Reborn.

Un sonido estridente, como el de un altavoz mal conectado, llenó por completo el lugar, interrumpiendo el previsible intercambio de golpes entre los dos arcobalenos.

-Se ruega a todos los participantes que se reúnan con sus respectivos grupos. En unos minutos se anunciarán las reglas de la vigésimo tercera edición de La Competencia de Verano- dijo una voz de mujer.

El parque se convirtió en un hervidero en plena ebullición. Algunos miembros pasaban por su lado como una sombra tan veloz que era imposible identificar, en una ostentosa demostración de habilidad. Otros, como Dino, avanzaban con calma hasta su familia y les dirigían palabras de ánimo. Sólo el grupo del Décimo Vongola se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, mientras su líder se esforzaba por contener el llanto.

-Reborn, esto está lleno de gente peligrosa- se lamentó Tsuna-. Lo único que vamos a sacar de aquí van a ser heridas y golpes, nos has metido en un torneo que no podemos ganar- auguró de manera funesta.

-No digas tonterías Tsuna, tu equipo es el más fuerte- le tranquilizó-. A fin de cuentas, te dije que los equipos debían tener un número par de miembros, así que esta vez puedes contar con el hitman más fuerte de todos- aseguró, al tiempo que amartillaba su arma.

-¿Eh, estás vez vas a luchas junto a nosotros?- se sorprendió el castaño. Casi se dejó caer al suelo de puro alivio cuando Reborn asintió con la cabeza.

-Por eso te he dicho que no podemos perder- sentenció con arrogancia, arrancando una sonrisa a todos los miembros de su equipo.

Los altavoces invisibles volvieron a emitir su señal de aviso y el parque entero enmudeció, expectante.

-Bienvenidos a esta nueva edición de la Competencia de Verano. Como dicta la tradición, Cervello se encargará de supervisar el torneo y ejercer de juez- anunció la voz de mujer. Casi al acto se elevó una plataforma circular en el centro del parque, que se detuvo cuando estuvo por encima de sus cabezas. Una veintena de mujeres, todas ellas idénticas y vestidas de igual modo, se encontraban en formación sobre el estrado- Las reglas como siempre son simples. Cada pareja tendrá un objetivo que cumplir durante los cinco días que dura la competición. Para conseguirlo, podéis torturar, asesinar y extorsionar de la manera que consideréis oportuna. El primer grupo que complete todos sus objetivos será declarado vencedor. Como cada año, no es posible que las parejas se ayuden entre ellos de manera intencionada, pero si casualmente os encontráis en el mismo cuadrante de terreno podéis ofrecer a vuestros compañeros una ayuda puntual. Cervello emitirá una señal de aviso si considera que se trata de una ayuda no reglamentaria- la mujer que se encontraba en el centro de la plataforma hizo una pausa para mirar a la concurrencia y asegurarse de que entendían el reglamento-. Como hay nuevos participantes, recordaré que una vez se inicia el torneo nadie puede entrar o salir del terreno de juego, sin importar la gravedad de las heridas sufridas- una serie de murmullos se alzaron entre la muchedumbre, y la mujer esperó pacientemente a que estos se apagasen- La competición dará inicio mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Cada una de las parejas recibirá instrucciones para llegar al lugar donde se celebra el torneo a cinco de esta madrugada y deberá presentarse en el escenario de juego antes de la hora límite. No está permitido llegar a la competición en grupo y aquellas parejas que lleguen tarde serán directamente descalificadas- explicó.

-Hm, seguro que nos han preparado algo para el camino- observó Reborn-. La cosa se pondrá peligrosa incluso antes de empezar- añadió con una mueca de expectación.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío, y se preguntó porque tanta gente sonreía satisfecha y aparentemente excitada con esas normas tan peligrosas.

-A continuación mis compañeras se reunirán con cada uno de los grupos participantes y se procederá al sorteo aleatorio de las parejas- finalizó la mujer, tras lo cual todo el resto de miembros de Cervello desapareció en un parpadeó de la plataforma central, distribuyéndose de manera coordinada entre los presentes.

Tsuna aguardó con creciente ansiedad a que llegase su turno de emparejamientos. Mientras escuchaba las normas había pensado que la cosa no podía ir peor, pero cuando había mirado a sus amigos y había tratado de imaginarlos cooperando de dos en dos había tenido la desagradable sensación de que lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Sintió como se le encogía el estómago de puros nervios cuando una de aquellas mujeres caminó con paso decidido hasta ellos y les mostró una especie de ruleta extraña.

-Por favor, turno de hacer su tirada- anunció Cervello-. Si tienen un coordinador entre los distintos guardianes de su líder, que dé un paso al frente.

-Ese eres tú, Gokudera- dijo Reborn, empujando ligeramente al guardián de la tormenta.

-¿Yo?- inquirió sorprendido. Él nunca se había encargado de coordinar nada. Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que Yamamoto le dirigió en el futuro durante su primera pelea contra Gamma.

-¿Qué crees que significa ser la mano derecha del jefe?- preguntó el bebé- Significa descargar al jefe de sus responsabilidades. Esta vez te encargarás tú del azar... Tsuna tiene demasiada mala suerte- masculló por lo bajo.

Gokudera dio un paso al frente, sintiendo el cuerpo agarrotado. Agradecía infinitamente la confianza que Reborn estaba depositando en él durante este torneo, pero él tampoco tenía precisamente muy buena suerte. Más bien parecía que todo siempre le pasaba a él. Tragó saliva y, cerrando los ojos, hizo girar aquella ruleta que no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba con violencia en el pecho.

Sabía que normalmente en aquella situación estaría deseando que le tocase ser la pareja de Tsuna, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era rogarle a cualquier dios que, sin importar quien fuera su compañero, no le tocase pasar esos cinco días junto a Hibari.


	3. Parejas disparejas

**Disclaimer** : por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

 **Pairing:** 1859, RebornxLambo

 **Notas:** de nuevo, muchas gracias a las que estáis siguiendo el fic. He de decir que no sé cómo responder a los comentarios si no es con un mensaje personal... si hay alguna otra manera que algún alma caritativa me lo diga.  
Creo que está vez he encontrado la manera de poner algo que me separe los cambios de escena, que en los capítulos anteriores había utilizado guiones y al cargar el archivo no aparecían...  
En fin, no me enrollo más y os dejo con Hayato y su conocida mala suerte (o al menos a mí me parece que la mayoría de cosas le pasan a él, pobre)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Parejas disparejas**

-Gokudera-kun- le llamó Tsuna- Gokudera-kun- insistió con creciente alarma al ver que su amigo seguía con la mirada desorbitada.

El peliplateado se había quedado completamente blanco, con la vista clavada en los resultados e incapaz de reaccionar. Tsuna podía imaginar la decepción que representaba para él que no les hubiera tocado juntos, pero tampoco tenía porque asustarle de esa manera. Es que incluso se atrevería a jurar que había visto como se le salía el alma por la boca tan pronto como los resultados se mostraron en la pantalla. Aferró las dos manos a la camisa de su amigo y le sacudió enérgicamente mientras repetía su nombre una vez más.

-Dé… Décimo- murmuró volviendo finalmente en sí. Encaró a Tsuna con expresión compungida- ¡Lo siento tanto!- se disculpó, y el castaño tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que se arrodillase y empezase a hacer reverencias una y otra vez.

-Va… vamos… los resultados no han sido tan malos- mintió Tsuna en un inútil intento de tranquilizarle.

Al compañero de Hibari lo había dado por perdido desde el principio, así que no tenía demasiado sentido preocuparse por ello. Además, le había tocado ir con Gokudera y estaba seguro de que él era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, hubiese sido mucho peor si la pareja del guardián de la nube hubieran sido el ruidoso de Ryohei o el inútil de Lambo. Tampoco tenía mucho que decir respecto a su propio compañero.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para mantenerle a salvo, jefe- le aseguró Chrome apretando con adoración el tridente entre las manos.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la nuca de Tsuna, siendo repentinamente consciente del peligro potencial de su pareja al ver aquella arma.

-Tú concéntrate en no convertirte en Mukuro y todo estará bien- aseguró a la chica intentando contener el miedo en su voz.

Ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente se daba cuenta de que ser la pareja de Chrome podía convertirse en algo complicado, pero quien le preocupaba realmente era Lambo. Reborn perdía la paciencia y empezaba a maltratarle cuando llevaba diez minutos escasos con él, no era capaz de imaginar lo que podía pasar entre ese par en cinco días. Echó una nueva ojeada a la pantalla de resultados y sintió deseos de entrar él también en shock. Realmente parecía que sólo una de todas las parejas terminaría el juego sin intentar matarse el uno al otro.

-Haremos esto al extremo, Yamamoto- arengaba Ryohei.

-¡Por supuesto! Los juegos de rol son más divertidos cuando se viven como si fuera la mafia de verdad- coincidía el moreno con una sonrisa radiante.

Y ahí estaban, los dos confiados y optimistas idiotas que no parecían preocuparse por nada. Tsuna les envidiaba horrores en esos momentos. Saltó asustado cuando algo le tocó la pierna.

-No tiene sentido preocuparse por ello, los emparejamientos no se pueden cambiar- le quitó importancia Reborn. El castaño pensó que teniendo en cuenta su pareja, se lo estaba tomando de manera muy madura-. Además… no hay ninguna norma que impida matar a tu compañero si te cansas de él- añadió, mientras acariciaba su arma con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

-¡Nadie va a matar a nadie!- se alarmó Tsuna. Su tutor chasqueó la lengua en una actitud que parecía mostrar su escepticismo ante tal afirmación- Reborn- insistió.

-Está bien… eres un aguafiestas jefe- replicó el bebé, utilizando en la última palabra una entonación que la hizo sonar a burla-. Hora de organizarse. Como está visto que quieren desgastarnos antes de empezar el torneo, creo que cada uno debería pasar la noche con su respectiva pareja. De todas maneras debemos estar juntos a las cinco de la mañana, así que será lo más práctico- anunció tras mirar la hora en su reloj y comprobar que pronto pasarían de las once. Podrían dormir unas cinco horas escasas, cuanto menos tiempo perdiesen mejor-. Tsuna, Lambo y yo dormiremos en tu cuarto, así que tú te irás a casa de Chrome. El resto podéis organizaos como os parezca.

-Espera un momento Reborn, no decidas por tu cuenta- protestó Tsuna- ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en mi habitación?

-¿Es que no lo has oído, inútil Tsuna? No podemos formar grupos ni si quiera al principio de la competencia, así que no puedes estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros cuando nos den las instrucciones- replicó Reborn con su falta de paciencia habitual.

Tsuna dejó caer la cabeza con resignación. Eso lo había entendido perfectamente, lo que se estaba preguntando era porque diablos tenía que abandonar él su casa en vez de ese par de bebés gorrones y acoplados. Pero no tuvo valor para decirlo en voz alta.

-Tendré que pasar la noche en casa de una chica…- murmuró sin ánimos para replicar más. Esperaba que Kyoko-chan no se enterase jamás de eso.

-No te preocupes por mí, jefe- intervino Chrome-. Estoy acostumbrada a compartir habitación con Ken y Chikusa… ellos también estarán allí- le tranquilizó.

Tsuna sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación. Tener a aquel par rondando cerca no resultaba para nada tranquilizador.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que el Décimo pase la noche con gente peligrosa- intervino Gokudera, colocándose protectoramente ante el castaño como si le tuviese que defender de algo.

-Me parece que tienes tus propios problemas de los que ocuparte, Gokudera-kun- observó Reborn con la atención puesta en el único miembro del grupo que permanecía apartado.

-¿Hah?- inquirió el peliplateado. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de Reborn para encontrarse con Hibari. Trago saliva de manera involuntaria al verle. Por un instante había estado tan preocupado por el Décimo que se había olvidado de él.

Decir que Hibari parecía irritado era poco. Había estado obviando el hecho de que el parque estaba lleno de gente- al menos esta vez no habían tenido la brillante idea de amontonarse en su escuela-; podía sobrevivir a semejante aglomeración siempre que no cometiesen la estupidez de presentarse en grupo ante él. Pero la manada de herbívoros y sus ruidosas costumbres estaban acabando con su paciencia. Se separó del cómodo apoyo que era el árbol y avanzó decidido en dirección a su impuesto compañero. No tenía porque soportar aquello un segundo más del necesario.

-Cuando acabéis con vuestro ridículo ritual de despedida puedes venir a mi casa- dijo el moreno mientras le entregaba a Gokudera un pequeño papel-. Si me haces perder el tiempo innecesariamente… te moderé hasta la muerte- advirtió antes de desaparecer con la misma discreción con que había llegado.

Hayato miró con curiosidad lo que le había entregado el mayor. Se trataba de la típica tarjeta de presentación, con el nombre, el teléfono y la dirección escritos en elegantes letras moradas. No se le ocurría porque alguien como él tenía esa clase de tarjetas, no era capaz de imaginárselo entregándolas a nadie, pero desde luego se cuidó de no preguntar.

-Hibari tiene razón, deberíamos intentar descansar lo máximo posible- anunció Reborn, logrando que el grupo se pusiera en marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la calle en que sus caminos debían separarse, Ryohei insistió tozudamente en hacer un círculo de ánimo puesto que no volverían a estar todos juntos hasta el final de la competición.

-Esta vez es un trabajo de equipo aunque estemos separados, así que… supongo que estaría bien- coincidió Tsuna, acabando con las protestas de los más reticentes.

Ryohei tomó por los hombros a las dos personas que tenía más cerca y pronto se encontraban todos formando un corrillo.

-¡Vongolaaa, lucha!- gritó el boxeador a pleno pulmón, consiguiendo que algunos vecinos encendieran las luces y les reprocharan su actitud a esas horas de la noche.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu destino, Décimo- ofreció Gokudera tan pronto como empezaron a desperdigarse.

-No es necesario Gokudera-kun- aseguró Tsuna reprimiendo a duras penas un bostezo-. Aunque me fastidie darle la razón, es cierto que deberíamos intentar descansar cuanto podamos.

-Es importante para mí, Décimo- insistió el peliplateado, dirigiéndole una mirada que Tsuna no consiguió descifrar.

-Aaah, está bien- accedió con resignación. Suponía que su amigo estaba preocupado por dejarlo sólo con la banda de Mukuro, o que quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo de tiempo con él porque le obligarían a pasar varios días sin su adorado Décimo, o cualquier otra absurda idea de lealtad desmedida y preocupación innecesaria de esas que sólo a Gokudera se le podían ocurrir. No podía saber cuan alejado estaba de la realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Miró el edificio que se alzaba ante él con aprehensión. Era un bloque alto situado al final de un callejón de escasa iluminación. Todas las persianas permanecían bajadas y el interior de las viviendas se mostraba en completa oscuridad, a excepción de una ventana situada en el quinto piso. Ese debía ser el hogar de Hibari Kyoya.

Había estado retrasando su llegada a aquel lugar con cualquier pretexto. Primero había insistido en acompañar al Décimo hasta la base de los Kokuyo y había esperado tozudamente mientras le acomodaban un sitio para dormir, con la excusa de que sólo le dejaría cuando le demostrasen que contaban con las condiciones adecuadas para la comodidad y seguridad de su líder. Luego había ido a su casa y había preparado una pequeña mochila con algunas cosas básicas, a fin de cuentas no sabía de qué medios dispondrían en el terreno de la competición. Ahora había perdido la cuenta del rato que llevaba plantado frente a la puerta de casa del moreno, inmovilizado por el nudo de angustia que se había acomodado en la boca de su estómago. ¿Hibari vivía solo o con su familia? No tenía ni la menor idea y no quería averiguar la respuesta. Era plenamente consciente de que, aunque pasara la noche a solas con él, no sucedería lo mismo que en el futuro. Y lo peor de todo era que aquella certeza le dejaba un regusto agridulce que no estaba seguro de cómo catalogar.

-No deja de sorprenderme lo abrumadoramente lentos que llegan a ser los herbívoros- observó una voz, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Gokudera se sobresaltó al encontrarse frente a la mirada azulada del líder del comité disciplinario. Había estado tan ocupado intentando discernir qué era lo que sentía que ni se había dado cuenta de que se abría la puerta del edificio.

-Empezaba a plantearme la posibilidad de llevarte hasta arriba a rastras- prosiguió el moreno-, pero supongo que para mañana no habrías recuperado la consciencia después de la paliza- observó con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

-Bastardo- masculló el peliplateado entre dientes. Estaba seguro que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto, pero si Hibari le había escuchado no pareció inmutarse. Se limitó a darse la vuelta con fastidio y encaminarse al interior del edificio.

Gokudera le siguió hasta el ascensor, mientras se preguntaba si aquel tenso silencio se prolongaría durante toda su convivencia.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí- indicó el guardián de la nube en cuanto abrió la puerta, señalando vagamente el espacio a la derecha.

Hayato contempló el interior de la vivienda. Era un apartamento pequeño, de esos de una sola habitación. En la parte de la izquierda, haciendo esquina, se encontraba la cocina. Luego había una mesa y algunas estanterías con libros. Un poco más allá de la puerta de entrada, el suelo hacía bajada en un pequeño escalón, donde se veía el futón desenrollado en el suelo y un armario en un lateral. Al fondo había una puerta que, a juzgar por el lugar donde estaba, no debía dar a un lugar demasiado amplio. Aunque muchos apartamentos de una sola estancia no disponían de lavabo propio, no era capaz de imaginar a Hibari utilizando el baño comunitario, por lo que supuso que debía tratarse de un pequeño aseo.

-No tengo interés alguno en recibir visitas, así que sólo tengo un futón- explicó el moreno mientras se servía un vaso de leche-. Estoy acostumbrado a dormitar en superficies duras así que no me importa acostarme aquí- dijo señalando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la mesa y el escalón.

Gokudera asintió sin atreverse a encarar directamente a su compañero. Parecía ser el único que se sentía incómodo con aquella situación, claro que eso era de esperar. Dejó la maleta junto a la cama, se quitó los pantalones que colocó en el suelo y se introdujo en el futón, sin atreverse a mirar al moreno hasta que se encontró bajo la seguridad de las sábanas. Hibari se había terminado su bebida y estaba sentado en el lugar que había escogido para dormir, aguardando con aparente desinterés.

-Buenas noches- le deseó el peliplateado, sin saber muy bien qué más podía decir.

Hibari resopló, mostrando su irritación ante aquel protocolario intercambio de palabras. Apagó la luz y se recostó en el suelo sin molestarse en contestar.

-Buenas noches- concedió al fin, tras unos segundos.

Gokudera contuvo un suspiro. Le resultaba realmente extraño estar en la misma habitación que Hibari de aquella manera. Su yo del futuro se encargaba de no darle descanso hasta que caía dormido de puro agotamiento, así que no había tenido tiempo para plantearse que se sentía al estar junto a él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante agradable la sensación de tener alguien a su lado, notar la caricia que producían los cabellos negros en su mejilla cuando le creía dormido y se acurrucaba a su lado, o el simple hecho de despertarse por las mañanas junto al calor de su cuerpo. Su familia siempre había sido bastante desestructurada, así que era extrañamente agradable esa sensación de no estar solo. Hibari también parecía estar siempre solo, así que debía ser lo mismo para él. Dejó escapar el aire con pesadez y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Después de haberse pasado toda la noche buscando cualquier excusa para evitarle, no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No me importa compartir la cama contigo- ofreció, y las palabras salieron de sus labios como poco más que un susurro a media voz. Sintió los nervios acumularse a flor de piel mientras aguardaba expectante una respuesta.

-Hn… nunca he escuchado de un león que se acueste junto a un cervatillo indefenso- fue la ácida réplica del mayor.

Gokudera apretó con fuerza la sábana entre las manos, infinitamente irritado ante aquella respuesta.

-Bien- espetó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

Tampoco era que estuviese esperando que ocurriese nada entre Hibari y él. Al contrario, lo que quería era olvidar por completo lo que había pasado en el futuro y dejar de sentirse estúpidamente culpable por ello. Entonces… ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto aquella contestación? Se volteó de espaldas a su compañero y se cubrió con las sábanas en un movimiento demasiado enérgico, dejando por fin que toda la ansiedad e inquietud acumuladas a lo largo del día hicieran mella en él. El estrés y el agotamiento emocional parecieron invadirle de pronto, sumiéndole en un profundo estado de somnolencia.

Lo siguiente de lo que Hayato tenía conciencia era de un sonido tintineante que había conseguido despertarle con suavidad. Se incorporó sin molestarse en reprimir un bostezo, y le llevó unos segundos recordar donde se encontraba cuando abrió los ojos y no pudo reconocer la habitación.

Hibari estaba en la parte del apartamento dedicada a la cocina. Sobre la mesa había varios platos de algo que no alcanzaba a ver, y la tetera colocada sobre el fuego empezaba a emitir el característico silbido que indicaba que el agua estaba lista.

-¿Tomas el té con o sin leche?- inquirió sin molestarse en darse la vuelta para mirarle. Parecía saber perfectamente que ya se había despertado.

-Eh… con- fue la escueta respuesta de Gokudera cuando consiguió recuperarse de la impresión.

Por supuesto, aquello no era para nada como levantarse con el Hibari del futuro a su lado, pero tenía que reconocer que también resultaba extrañamente agradable. Sintió como su estómago se encogía en un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que definitivamente le gustaba despertarse y encontrarlo a su alrededor. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse aquellas tontas ideas de la cabeza y se puso en pie, caminando torpemente hasta la mesa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el peliplateado, tratando sin demasiado éxito de reprimir un bostezo.

-Las cuatro y media- respondió el mayor, al tiempo que depositaba una humeante taza de té con leche ante él.

Sólo en ese instante Gokudera fue consciente de la expresión de agotamiento y las leves ojeras que surcaban el rostro del guardián de la nube.

-¿Has dormido algo?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-¿Cómo voy a dormir con alguien tan ruidoso a mi lado?- inquirió. Chasqueó la lengua al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su compañero, visiblemente fastidiado por tener que añadir algo más-. Tu respiración resonaba por toda la habitación, y tu corazón no ha parado de latir en toda la noche.

Sólo entonces recordó Hayato lo que el Décimo le había contado cuando estuvo en el hospital. Al parecer Hibari tenía el sueño tan ligero que incluso el sonido de una hoja al caer le despertaba, por lo que suponía que le habría resultado bastante incómodo compartir su espacio privado con alguien más. Era más que obvio que tenerle allí era una molesta obligación para el moreno.

-Perdón por mantenerme vivo- fue la resentida respuesta de Gokudera. Tomó la taza con las dos manos y le dio un largo sorbo, sin poder evitar el puchero enfurruñado que se acomodó en su rostro, frunciendo sus labios.

Hibari le contempló con curiosidad. Había esperado una respuesta cortante y airada. Si había algo que definía al peliplateado era que estallaba como una tormenta de verano ante la mínima provocación.

-Bueno… no hay nada que se pueda hacer- le quitó importancia, sentándose también para tomar su desayuno.

Para cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento con dos enérgicos golpes, ya habían recogido los platos y guardado el futón en el armario. Hibari abrió para encontrarse con una de las integrantes de Cervello, quien le devolvió la mirada con su habitual impasibilidad. La mujer sacó de su bolso un aparato electrónico parecido a un pequeño ordenador.

-Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera Hayato califican para la entrega de información- anunció tras comprobar que ambos se encontraban presentes. Escribió algo en su computadora y esta no tardó en expulsar un pequeño papel que dobló cuidadosamente antes de entregárselo al moreno-. Aquí tienen el emplazamiento del juego- indicó, para luego meter su mano en una pequeña bolsa de tela que llevaba anudada al pantalón y extraer dos cadenas de las que colgaban algo parecido a chapas metálicas-. Estas son tus acreditaciones identificativas, deben llevarlas obligatoriamente al cuello de manera visible, salvo que les sean robadas por otro participante del torneo. Si los dos miembros de una pareja pierden sus acreditaciones, la pareja será automáticamente descalificada- añadió, al tiempo que entregaba a cada uno de los chicos la chapa con su respectivo nombre grabado en ella.

Gokudera tomó la cadena y, tras mirarla con desconfianza un instante, se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Al acto el colgante empezó a emitir una pequeña llama roja. El de Hibari, por su parte, brillaba con un intenso tono violeta.

-Las chapas funcionan como emisor. Cada una brilla con la llama de voluntad de su portador, permitiendo que el jurado pueda tener localizado a cada jugador dentro del recinto de juego- explicó. Volvió a rebuscar en el bolsito para sacar un montón de pequeños sobres, todos ellos idénticos y sellados con cera-. Por favor, elijan ahora cual será su objetivo durante el torneo- pidió, ofreciendo los sobres a los guardianes.

Hibari se adelantó y, sin demasiada ceremonia, escogió uno al azar. Se disponía a abrirlo pero la voz de la mujer le interrumpió antes de rasgar el sello.

-Mi tarea por ahora ha finalizado- anunció la Cervello- Pueden ponerse en marcha a partir de este momento. Recuerden que deben presentarse en el recinto de juego antes de las ocho- indicó antes de desaparecer como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Gokudera dejó de juguetear con la cadena para acercarse a Hibari.

-¿Qué pone?- se interesó, asomándose por encima del hombro del moreno.

Hibari abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Escrito en letra de imprenta se podía leer "Obtener todas las acreditaciones identificativas del elemento niebla". Su objetivo le arrancó una sonrisa de los labios. No podía ser uno más adecuado a su odio por los ilusionistas.

Gokudera simplemente resopló al leer el contenido. Ahora comprendía porque cada una de las chapas brillaba en el color de la llama de su portador y la necesidad de llevarlas a la vista. Parecía que tendrían que enfrentarse a un grupo bastante problemático, pero tampoco creía que el resto de objetivos fuera más fácil.

-Conozco el lugar- dijo Hibari tras leer el otro papel-. Es una montaña situada al sur de aquí. Hay aproximadamente una hora en autobús, y luego cerca de cuarenta minutos andando por zona boscosa- expuso.

Hayato frunció el ceño. A esas horas no circulaban autobuses por lo que tendrían que localizar un taxi. Eso supondría cerca de dos horas de trayecto, sin tener en cuenta las sorpresas que Cervello hubiese preparado para la parte del recorrido a pie.

-Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha- instó Gokudera, recogiendo la mochila que había traído de su casa.

El moreno le imitó, cargándose al hombro la bolsa que también él había preparado antes de cerrar con llave. Su compañero estaba abriendo la puerta del ascensor cuando le tomó del hombro, impidiéndole entrar.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras desde el principio- propuso Hibari-. Es obvio que a ninguno de los dos nos entusiasma la idea de colaborar, pero es necesario por el momento. Tengo mis propios motivos para querer llegar al final del juego, y sé que puedo conseguirlo porque, a diferencia de ti, yo soy fuerte- expuso con su habitual arrogancia-. Así que limítate a no ser un estorbo en mi camino- sentenció.

Gokudera escuchó el discurso en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta rabia que le resultó extraño que no empezara a sangrar. Entró en el ascensor sin atreverse a mirar al moreno. No importaba si era diez años en el futuro o el presente, parecía que Hibari nunca sería capaz de valorarlo. El Hibari del futuro le había dejado muy claro que solo era un irritante chiquillo con el que podía hacer cuanto se le antojara porque no era capaz de oponerse a él. Su compañero actual le acabada de pedir que no fuese una molestia, mostrándole el mismo desprecio. Y lo peor de todo era ser consciente de que tenía razón. Cada vez que intentaba mirarlo a los ojos se daba cuenta de que, después de lo que pasó entre ellos, simplemente no podía enfrentarse a él.

-Bien- murmuró con más sequedad de la que pretendía.

Hibari enarcó una ceja, francamente sorprendido ante la docilidad de la respuesta. Cuando supo que Gokudera sería su compañero había sentido bastante alivio. No le hubiera importado ser emparejado con Yamamoto, quien a veces mostraba tener una habilidad que sin duda merecía su atención. Tampoco le hubiese causado un gran problema participar junto a Tsuna. Aunque conseguía irritarle la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que merecía la pena por ver parte de lo que el Vongola era capaz de hacer. Pero cuando vio el nombre de Gokudera junto al suyo supo que esa era la mejor opción. A fin de cuentas era el único que había tenido el descaro de meterse en sus peleas y salvarle la vida sin preguntar, el único que se atrevía a recostarse despreocupadamente contra él cuando su cuerpo le fallaba como si no tuviese nada que temerle. Tenía que reconocer que Hayato tenía agallas para no ser más que un herbívoro, y eso en cierta manera le agradaba. Pero parecía que por algún motivo, aquel carácter orgulloso y siempre dispuesto a la lucha estaba amenazando con desaparecer. Su mirada se afiló mientras contemplaba con suspicacia la vista clavada en el suelo del menor. ¿Quién diablos había conseguido domesticar a aquel herbívoro? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué no había sido él?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** ay, ay, Hibari, si yo te contara... hehehe.

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, nos vemos la semana que viene. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^


	4. No soy un herbívoro

**Disclaimer** : por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

 **Pairing:** principalmente 1859 HibaGoku, también RebornxLambo y puede que otros más adelante (podéis hacerme sugerencias)

 **Notas:** Os traigo otro capi. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer y si me dejáis un comentario me haréis muy feliz ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **No soy un herbívoro**

Avanzaban a paso ligero por las calles de la cuidad, que a esas horas de la madrugada permanecían desérticas. En poco más de una hora centenares de trabajadores se dirigirían apresurados a sus puestos de trabajo, pero en esos momentos Namimori presentaba un aspecto bastante lóbrego, con sólo unas pocas ventanas iluminadas y algunas sombras fantasmagóricas que arrancaban las farolas como única compañía.

Caminaban el uno junto al otro en un tácito silencio, Gokudera con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo que todavía no había encendido colgando descuidadamente de los labios, Hibari jugueteando con una de las tonfas que había sacado de algún lugar secreto de su inseparable chaqueta negra. El peliplateado se estaba planteando romper el incómodo silencio con alguna pregunta estúpida- empezaba a sentir curiosidad por si tendría otra ropa a parte el uniforme escolar- cuando Hibird apareció al doblar la esquina, canturreando atolondradamente el nombre de su dueño.

El pájaro se posó sobre el hombro del moreno y aleteó un par de veces con aspecto excitado antes de empezar a volar ante ellos. Hibari apretó los labios en un gesto de desagrado. No era normal que su mascota se mostrase tan agitada estando en su presencia, algo debía estar rompiendo las normas en aquella dirección, que precisamente parecía ser el mismo lugar al que ellos se dirigían. Aceleró el paso, consciente de que no podía tratarse de una casualidad, y no tardó en llegar frente a la estación de trenes, punto de reunión habitual para un considerable número de taxis. La imagen que apareció ante él le hizo agriar todavía más la expresión.

Varios conductores formaban un corrillo que parecía de lo más alterado y ofendido, a pocos metros de sus taxis que presentaban un aspecto lamentable. Los cristales estaban fragmentados, las ruedas habían sido arrancadas de su sitio y los chasis presentaban importantes abolladuras.

-¿Pero qué coño…?- empezó a preguntar Gokudera, pero Hibari se le adelantó, situándose frente a los taxistas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y actitud hosca.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- exigió saber.

-Un grupo de mujeres enmascaradas- respondió uno de los taxistas-. Aparecieron hace un rato, nos sacaron a la fuerza de los coches y los han destrozado todos. La policía está tratando de localizarlas.

Hayato frunció el ceño. Sabía que Cervello tenía la mala costumbre de fastidiar a los participantes de sus juegos, pero involucrar de aquella manera a civiles inocentes le parecía por completo fuera de lugar.

-Vooooi, los taxis tienen una apariencia muy extraña aquí en Japón- bromeó Squalo, que se dejó caer desde el tejado del edificio-. Tú, dime donde se encuentra la próxima estación más cercana- preguntó a uno de los hombres, al tiempo que le amenazaba con la espada.

Su intento de intimidación perdió todo su efecto cuando el espadachín fue derribado de una patada en el trasero.

-Te he dicho que dejes de gritar mientras todavía esté adormilado, pedazo de mierda- gruñó Xanxus de especial mal humor-. Y consigue un coche de una maldita vez, no estoy dispuesto a dar un paso más- aseguró mientras se recostaba contra la pared con actitud altiva.

-Voooi, si tanto te cuesta mover el culo consigue un coche tú mismo- se indignó Squalo. Pareció entonces reparar en la presencia de Gokudera y Hibari y les señaló descaradamente-. Jefe, ¿debo aniquilar a los mocosos Vongola?

Kyoya pareció por primera vez interesado en los recién llegados, colocando la tonfa con la que había estado jugueteando en posición de ataque. Decían que aquellos dos eran los más fuertes de Varia, no estaría mal darles una lección de humildad y enseñarles a no perturbar el orden en su territorio.

El disparo de Xanxus hizo que el espadachín tuviese que saltar apresuradamente para seguir conservando los dos pies.

-Idiota, ¿acaso tienen algo que ver con nuestro objetivo?- inquirió su jefe de manera retórica- Deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces y busca un lugar mullido en el que pueda acomodar mi trasero- exigió, amartillando nuevamente el arma.

Aquello debió acabar con la paciencia de Squalo porque no tardaron en empezar a golpearse el uno al otro ante la aterrada mirada de los taxistas. A Gokudera le consoló saber que no eran el único grupo con problemas internos. Hibari, por su parte, parecía dispuesto a comenzar una masacre, pero finalmente optó por ignorar el amontonamiento a su alrededor y dedicarse a cuestiones más prácticas. Cruzó la calle, se situó ante un coche de color negro y golpeó la ventanilla con su arma. Hayato contempló atónito como se agachaba bajo el volante y, después de toquetear un par de cables, conseguía que el motor se pusiera en marcha. Sabía que la actitud del comité disciplinario se parecía sospechosamente a la una pandilla de delincuentes, pero verle robar con esa soltura un coche no dejaba de sorprenderle. El moreno le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia desde el asiento del conductor.

-¿Piensas seguir retrasándome mucho rato, herbívoro?- inquirió de manera mordaz.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y corrió a sentarse junto a él. Se sujetó de manera instintiva al sillón cuando el coche se puso en marcha a toda velocidad. La calle estaba repleta de vallas con letreros de prohibido el paso que no debían haber llegado hasta allí de casualidad.

-Hibari… ¿estás seguro de que puedes conducir?- preguntó cuando sorteó por los pelos uno de los obstáculos.

-No legalmente- fue la escueta respuesta, lo que consiguió que el peliplateado se aferrase con más fuerza a su asiento y cerrase los ojos cuando le vio acelerar contra una barrera que no recordaba haber visto en esa calle cuando iban de camino a la estación-. Pero parece que por hoy tendremos que dejar de lado esos pequeños detalles.

Gokudera no se atrevió a abrir la boca en todo el trayecto, temiendo distraer a su improvisado conductor. Finalmente el coche se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el pie de una frondosa montaña.

Hayato salió al exterior y contempló el camino de tierra y piedras que se adentraba en la espesura. A partir de ahí tendrían que seguir a pie. Prendió finalmente el cigarrillo, preparado para lo que pudieran encontrar.

-Ahora empieza la diversión- comentó con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras dejaba escapar el humo.

Hibari toqueteó algo que hizo detener el coche y se adelantó con paso decidido, sin molestarse en decirle nada. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, irritado ante esa actitud y le siguió a desgana.

El sol ya había ascendido por completo y se filtraba entre los árboles ofreciéndoles una visión clara de su alrededor. Todo se veía despejado y en calma, pero a pesar de ello los dos guardianes avanzaban con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento el bosque fuera a volverse contra ellos. Esa imprecisa sensación de peligro parecía hacerse más intensa conforme más se adentraban en la espesura, llegando a ser tan intensa que Hibari ni siquiera protestó cuando Gokudera se acercó más de lo que él consideraba prudente, resignándose a su innecesaria cercanía.

De repente los dos se detuvieron. Nada había cambiado, fue simplemente una reacción instintiva que les llevó a ponerse alerta de manera inconsciente. Como si se hubieran coordinado, uno giró a la derecha mientras el otro volteaba a la izquierda, haciendo que sus espaldas se rozaran.

-¿Lo has sentido, herbívoro?- preguntó el moreno.

Gokudera asintió con gravedad. Todavía no se veía nada, el bosque continuaba en aquella quietud que empezaba a resultar antinatural, pero podía notar que el ataque sería inminente en la boca del estómago.

-Parece que ha llegado nuestro comité de bienvenida- añadió cuando por fin un puñado de sombras empezó a rodearlos.

No tenía tiempo de contarlos mientras avanzaban implacables hacia ellos, pero debían rondar la veintena y seguían llegando desde el interior del bosque. Hibari no parecía tener intenciones de moverse para evitar que le rodeasen, y se dio cuenta de que estar junto al guardián de la nube le contagiaba esa sensación de calmada confianza. Si estuviera solo lo más probable fuera que ya hubiese empezado a moverse y a atacar como el vendaval que solía ser, pero la cercanía del moreno le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de seguridad que su cuerpo parecía reticente a abandonar.

No fue hasta que sus agresores estaban a pocos metros que pudieron distinguir su aspecto con claridad. Tenían forma indudablemente humanoide, pero su altura y constitución enormes dejaban claro que se trataban de algo más que un simple humano. Las máscaras que tenían por cara, las manos de hierro articulado que asomaban bajo las desgastadas prendas de ropa y aquel inconfundible sonido metálico que chirriaba con cada uno de sus pasos recordaban inevitablemente a Gola Mosca.

-Mierda- masculló Gokudera. Parecía bastante obvio que se trataba de una unidad de aquellas máquinas de guerra que el ejército tanto se había esforzado por ocultar, pero su aspecto era ligeramente distinto de Gola Mosca o de los King Mosca a los que se habían enfrentado con anterioridad- ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo?- preguntó.

No le asustaba pelear contra ellos, a fin de cuentas habían encontrado la manera de acabar con sus dos prototipos anteriores, pero conocía muy bien la persistencia de esos trastos. Más que temer por sus vidas temía que pudieran retrasarles lo suficiente como para quedar descalificados del torneo.

-Algo más de tres cuartos de hora para las ocho- respondió el moreno tras consultar el reloj.

Gokudera frunció el ceño. Parecía que todavía les quedaba un rato para llegar a su destino así que si no querían arriesgarse tendrían que acabar con aquello de manera rápida. Hizo aparecer un cartucho de dinamita entre cada uno de sus dedos y se lanzó hacia adelante sin preocuparse por su retaguardia. Sabía que Hibari era una pared infranqueable que entretendría a muchos de ellos y le daría un buen margen de movimiento, así que se concentró en su parte de la pelea.

Kyoya volteó la cabeza cuando sintió que el peliplateado se despegaba de su espalda y le siguió con la mirada, sin inquietarse de los oponentes que estaban cada vez más cerca. Conocía la fuerza descomunal de aquellas máquinas de matar y aunque en una situación normal no le preocuparían- él era demasiado fuerte para que le pasara algo y los demás por norma general no le importaban-, su parte del trato con el bebé incluía mantener a salvo a su compañero. Alzó un brazo sin apenas ser consciente para descargar un golpe sobre el adversario que se había lanzado sobre él. La cabeza del robot salió despedida varios metros mientras su mirada continuaba centrada en Gokudera. Le vio recibir de manera estúpida un golpe mientras su otra tonfa hacía al fin su aparición y, sin demasiado esfuerzo, partía por la mitad a su segundo oponente. La poca atención que puso en ello ocasionó que no se apartase a tiempo, y la lluvia de chispas cayó sobre su preciada camisa de instituto, provocando una mancha de color negro a la altura del pecho. Hibari frunció el ceño molesto mientras la quemadura se esparcía durante una fracción de segundo antes de apagarse. Si no hubiese tenido que estar pendiente del maldito herbívoro jamás habría tenido un descuido como ese, así que tras comprobar que parecía relativamente capaz de manejar la situación por si mismo decidió concentrarse en los Mosca que se amontonaban a su alrededor. Aunque fueran simples robots sin alma no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que se presentaran en manada ante él.

Pronto estuvo rodeado de una montaña de brazos metálicos, cables y lentes destrozadas que parecían acumularse a su alrededor. De nada servía que disparasen sus armas en ráfaga o que intentasen atacarle de dos en dos, siempre que se adentraban en lo que Kyouya consideraba su espacio personal acababan reducidos a un montón de chatarra. Y a pesar de todo continuaban apareciendo uno tras otro, como si no tuviesen fin. La vista se le fue de manera involuntaria tras Gokudera cuando le vio pasar por tercera vez frente a él, con una de las máquinas de guerra pegada a sus talones. No acababa de entender exactamente qué estaba haciendo el peliplateado, corriendo de manera atolondrada entre todos los Mosca sin tener apenas tiempo para esquivar los golpes que le propinaban desde todos los costados. Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta cuando uno de aquellos artefactos puso en marcha su propulsor y se preparó para embestir a Gokudera, que en ese instante estaba acorralado entre dos oponentes más. Si permitía que se le acercase no podría evitar el daño.

-Cuidado herbívoro- advirtió. Era bastante extraña esa sensación de estar constantemente pendiente de otro, llevándole a hacer cosas que hubiera considerado imposibles. Antes de que pudiera procesar de manera consciente que había lanzado la advertencia en voz alta como si estuviera ridículamente preocupado, su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo en dirección a él.

Hayato saltó hacía atrás para esquivar la embestida del Mosca que se le acercaba volando, lo que le hizo ir a parar de pleno sobre el adversario que se encontraba tras él. Su espalda chocó contra el duro pecho metálico y los brazos mecánicos no dudaron en rodearle en un abrazo de acero que casi le cortó la respiración. A penas había tenido el tiempo justo para levantar la mano derecha y librarla de aquella férrea prisión, pero haberlo conseguido le dejó un agradable regusto de triunfo.

Por algún motivo la advertencia de Hibari había tenido un efecto extraño en él, como si la descarga de adrenalina de la pelea le hubiera hecho reaccionar. No terminaba de comprender que le estaba pasando estos últimos días cuando se encontraba cara a cara con el guardián de la nube, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus insignificantes problemas personales le afectaran. Él no era así, él nunca permitía que otros se preocupasen por él y mucho menos consentía que le hablasen así. Y parecía que iba siendo hora de hacer que aquel guardián malcriado lo notase. Alzó la cabeza para dedicar al moreno una mirada desafiante.

-Tengo nombre- espetó de visible mal humor, cansado de que no parase de dirigirse a él de aquella manera despectiva. Abrió durante un instante la palma de su mano para dejarle ver un pequeño aparato que parecía un mando-. Y ni siquiera soy herbívoro- gruñó al tiempo que apretaba el botón.

Se escuchó un agudo pitido y todo su alrededor se convirtió en una oleada de explosiones que atronó de forma ensordecedora. Las pequeñas cargas que había estado poniendo en todos los Mosca detonaron cuando accionó el mando a distancia, haciendo que todos cayesen al suelo al tiempo, completamente inutilizados. No había pensado que tendría que utilizar aquella técnica tan pronto, pero había valido la pena sólo por ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hibari, quien se mostraba inesperadamente impresionado.

La mueca de superioridad le duró a Gokudera el segundo que tardó en notar la presión en su torso. Por un instante se había olvidado de que no había colocado carga explosiva en el Mosca que le mantenía aprisionado así que cuando sus brazos le apretaron para aplastarle los músculos, los dientes le rechinaron de puro dolor. Detonar uno de sus cartuchos tan cerca hubiera resultado demasiado peligroso, así que había escogido a una de las máquinas al azar y había decidido que ya pensaría como librarse de él una vez que todos los demás estuviesen derribados. Pero era difícil pensar cuando la vista empezaba a nublarse y tenía la impresión de que sus costillas se astillarían de un instante a otro. Se escuchó un golpe seco y los brazos del robot cayeron inertes a los lados del cuerpo.

La repentina liberación hizo imposible que Gokudera mantuviese el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que todo continuaba en su lugar. La zona donde el Mosca le había sujetado le ardía de manera intensa, y estaba seguro de que un rato más tarde tendría un impresionante moratón rodeando todo su torso. Lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos cuando se le aclaró la visión fueron los impecables zapatos de Hibari, que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Así que crees que no eres un herbívoro- comentó distraídamente Kyouya, quien todavía sostenía entre las manos la cabeza de la última máquina. Su tono y expresión mostraban el mismo aparente desinterés de siempre, pero el brillo intenso en su mirada grisácea denotaba que la actuación de Hayato había conseguido despertar su curiosidad-. Bien, demuéstramelo durante este estúpido juego y quizás sea capaz de recordar tu nombre- ofreció con una mueca de burla.

Gokudera le vio alejarse con la actitud altiva y egoísta de siempre, como si dejar atrás a un compañero herido no representase la menor preocupación para él. Aún y así, aminoró la marcha al darse cuenta de que el peliplateado no le estaba siguiendo el paso y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras aguardaba a que llegase hasta él. Hayato apretó los dientes para ignorar el dolor y se puso en marcha, sin poder evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa asomara a sus labios por aquellas últimas palabras.

Afortunadamente no se encontraron con más obstáculos durante el resto del camino y no tardó en aparecer ante ellos un vallado eléctrico que se perdía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Caminando unos pocos minutos más llegaron hasta una puerta custodiada por dos miembros de Cervello que les recibieron sin rastro alguno de emoción. Comprobaron sus chapas identificativas antes de permitirles pasar.

-7 horas 46 minutos. Hibari Kyouya y Gokudera Hayato califican para la participación en la Competencia de Verano- anunció una de las mujeres, abriendo la puerta para permitirles el paso.

La reja no había terminado de desplazarse aún cuando Hibari asestó un imprevisto golpe a una de las jueces, arrojándola violentamente al interior del terreno de juego.

-Aún no había tenido ocasión de agradeceros por intentar envenenarme- comentó de manera apática el moreno, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la mujer tendida en el suelo-. Ni por alterar el orden en los alrededores de mi escuela- añadió. Más que estar realmente enojado, parecía que actuara por simple obligación, como si estuvieres decidido a hacer lo que se debía aunque no le interesara demasiado. Se dispuso a descargar su tonfa por segunda vez, pero la otra miembro de Cervello interceptó el movimiento. Aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pararlo, sí consiguió atraer su atención y el arma se detuvo a medio recorrido.

-Hibari Kyoya, absténgase de venganzas personales hasta el fin del juego si no quiere ser descalificado- advirtió.

El guardián de la nube masculló algo incomprensible e hizo desaparecer la tonfa en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Tan problemático como siempre- rió Yamamoto entrando por la puerta abierta-. Sabía que esas explosiones tenían que ser cosa vuestra- añadió saludando a Gokudera con su sonrisa habitual.

-Ese golpe ha sido extremo- gritó Ryohei-. Estás tan en forma como siempre, Hibari-kun- le alabó con aprobación.

-7 horas 49 minutos, Sasagawa Ryohei y Yamamoto Takeshi califican para la participación en la Competencia de Verano- notificó la Cervello que todavía permanecía consciente-. Por favor, que cada uno de los equipos tome un mapa al azar- indicó señalando una pequeña urna-. En él encontraréis la disposición del terreno de juego y su división en cuadrantes. Uno de ellos estará señalado con un círculo en rojo. Cada pareja debe dirigirse al cuadrante que le ha sido asignado y encontrarse en él cuando las alarmas suenen marcando el inicio de la competencia- expuso sin inmutarse cuando un grupo de tres mujeres idénticas apareció junto a ellos. Dos retiraron a la compañera herida mientras la última ocupaba su lugar, todo ello sin que se detuviese la explicación-. Eso será a las doce del mediodía. Desde ese instante podéis moveros con libertad para cumplir vuestros objetivos. Una vez lo consigáis el jurado se pondrá en contacto con vosotros para saber si deseáis salir del terreno de juego o permanecer en él hasta el final.

-Bien, escogeremos mapa al extremo- se emocionó Ryohei, sacando uno de los folletos.

-Estoy seguro de que todos hemos llegado a tiempo- dijo Yamamoto, quitándole el plano al guardián del sol y mirando hacia donde debían dirigirse-. Nos vemos dentro de cinco días, Gokudera, Hibari-kun. Os invitaré a sushi para celebrar nuestra victoria- se despidió de buen humor.

A Hayato no le sorprendió ver que su compañero ya había tomado uno de los mapas y se había puesto en marcha dejándole simplemente atrás. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Si le hubieran preguntado ayer, habría dicho que cinco días junto a Hibari le resultarían horriblemente largos, pero mientras escuchaba al moreno refunfuñar algo acerca de la facilidad de los herbívoros para aprovechar cualquier ocasión para socializar estúpidamente, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, esta vez de manera más abierta. Estaba decidido a conseguir que en esos cinco días las cosas cambiaran entre los dos. Y entonces ya no importaría si era diez años en el futuro o el momento presente, porque cuando Hibari le mirase no vería a un simple herbívoro al que despreciar. Vería solamente a Gokudera Hayato.


	5. De mal en peor

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que lo consulté, Reborn seguía siendo propiedad de Akira Amano... pero a la que se despiste le secuestro a Gokudera, a Hibari y a una larga lista más.

 **Pairing:** 18x59, RxL

 **Notas:** Otra semana más sigo dando guerra. Desde el principio ya dije que habría RxL así que vamos a darles hoy un poquito de protagonismo. Al final veréis que hay un pequeño extra que se sale de la línea cronológica. Espero que os guste ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **De mal en peor**

Sacó el arma de su pistolera, con un brillo diabólico destellando en sus ojos negros. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia. En realidad hacía casi un día que lo había dejado atrás, aunque aguantaba por el bien de Tsuna. Iba a convertirlo en Vongola Décimo, y aquella competencia era importante para él y su entrenamiento. Así que haciendo gala de toda la sangre fría que le había convertido en el mejor hitman del mundo, inspiró profundamente y bajó la pistola.

-Reborn, tengo un mocos- anunció Lambo, con su despreocupación habitual-. He olvidado mi pañuelo, ¿puedo sonarme con tu chaqueta?- y por si preguntar no fuera suficiente mala idea, hizo un gesto con la mano que dejaba muy claro que iba a coger la prenda y a sonarse.

A la mierda sangre fría, entreno Vongola e incluso Tsuna. Aquella vaca conseguía sacarle de sus casillas más allá de lo que nunca hubiera creído capaz. El click del arma al ser amartillada resonó en el silencio que los envolvía, así que Lambo se quedó paralizado, con la mano sujeta a la parte baja de la americana de su compañero.

-Muere, estúpida vaca- gruñó Reborn al tiempo que disparaba.

Lambo tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse de un salto, y la bala pasó zumbando por el espacio que ocupaba segundos antes. Los ojos se le abrieron de terror cuando su compañero volvió a prepararse para disparar y se apartó caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de vigilarle. No se percató de la piedra que había tras sus pies hasta que tropezó con ella y le hizo acabar en el suelo. Reborn no se inmutó ni un ápice y se acercó un par de pasos, dispuesto a disparar un tiro a quemarropa.

Los ojos de Lambo se llenaron de lágrimas y sacó la bazoka de los diez años, colocándola sobre su frente. Reborn le miró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No importa, un idiota es un idiota, con diez años menos o con diez años más. Vas a morir igualmente- amenazó, disfrutando de cada uno de los temblores que sacudían a la vaca. Sonrió retorcidamente cuando Lambo gritó de puro miedo y llevó las manos al gatillo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo-. Oi, estúpida vaca, tienes el arma al... revés- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que le disparase y su cuerpo desapareciera.

Cuando las volutas de humo finalmente se disiparon, en su lugar apareció un Reborn adulto. No tenía diez años más, si no que era un hombre hecho y derecho que pasaba de largo los veinte y que miró a su alrededor con clara sorpresa. Hasta que sus ojos localizaron al Lambo de cinco años.

-Tú- fue cuanto dijo antes de sacar el arma en un movimiento increíblemente veloz.

El maldito crío vaca que le miraba con expresión desorbitada tenía la bazoca de los 10 años en la mano, por lo que se hacía muy buena idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Maldita vaca. Maldita, condenada y estúpida vaca que le sacaba de sus casillas. El muy idiota se había equivocado al disparar, y estaba dispuesto a matarle por ello.

Lambo debió notar el peligro porque gritó aterrorizado, volteó la bazoca y disparó una vez más. Esta vez sí, el Lambo de cinco años fue sustituido por otro de quince.

-Yare, yare... qué momento más inoportuno para cambiar- murmuró Lambo mientras esperaba que el humo se disipase para estudiar dónde estaba. La mueca de tranquilidad se tornó en otra de puro nerviosismo al ver a Reborn ante él. Más concretamente, al ver a Reborn adulto ante él-. Re... re... re...born- logró articular finalmente.

Reborn le contempló con una vena claramente marcada en su frente. Lo único que cubría el cuerpo de Lambo era una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura. Tenía el cabello húmedo y varias gotas de agua resbalaban por su torso desnudo hasta perderse en el borde de la prenda de tela. En las manos llevaba sus cuernos, pero aparte de eso no tenía nada más. Maldita vaca. Maldita, condenada y estúpidamente erótica vaca que le sacaba de sus casillas, gruñó para sí mismo.

Con movimientos bruscos, se quitó la americana y la arrojó sin ningún miramiento sobre un asustado Lambo, que dificultades tuvo para atrapar la prenda sin perder sus preciados cuernos en el proceso. Aunque el atolondrado movimiento hizo que se le desenrollara la toalla, así que finalmente tuvo que soltar las pequeñas astas para recuperar la toalla y taparse apresuradamente aquella parte de su anatomía que acababa de quedar al descubierto. Lo hizo de manera torpe, aguantando a duras penas la toalla frente a su entrepierna mientas con la otra mano sujetaba la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, intentando tapar la mayor parte de piel. Miró de reojo a Reborn, completamente avergonzado de su torpeza y con el rubor cubriéndole claramente las mejillas.

Reborn se agachó para recoger los cuernos que habían llegado rodando hasta sus pies. Una enorme vena palpitante había aparecido en su frente, clara muestra de su enojo. ¿Es que la estúpida vaca lo hacía expresamente? ¿Le estaba provocando? Se acercó con un aura diabólica hasta el menor, que cohibido por su falta de ropa se limitó a encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo, sin atreverse prácticamente ni a respirar. Reborn le colocó los cuernos en su sitio con poca delicadeza y perdió por completo la paciencia al ver como temblaba ante su roce.

-¡Tápate de una maldita vez!- gruñó. O no respondo de mis actos, pensó horrorizado.

Por fortuna, en ese momento dos Cervello aparecieron ante ellos, consiguiendo disipar un poco la tensión del momento. Cada una de las mujeres se paró frente a uno de ellos y les examinó con detenimiento.

-Confirmado que se trata de Reborn y Lambo- dijo una de ellas-. Están calificados para participar en la Competencia de Verano como integrantes del equipo del Décimo Vongola.

Así que allí estaban, en el famoso torneo, pensó Reborn. Eso explicaba porque no había reconocido el lugar. Posiblemente también explicaba porque estaba con la estúpida vaca a solas.

-Por favor, mantengan las chapas identificativas a la vista en todo momento- indicó una de las mujeres al tiempo que les entregaba un colgante a cada uno de ellos-. Reborn no fue capaz de distinguir si era la misma que había hablado antes o su idéntica compañera. Iba a replicarle que no era necesario porque desaparecerían en pocos minutos, pero la mujer siguió hablando sin darle opción-. Comprenderán que este evento es muy agitado y exige mucha atención por parte de los jueces, así que no podemos estar viniendo a comprobar continuamente que los participantes son los correctos. Por favor, pónganse esto- explicó, mientras le ofrecía una especie de brazalete con extraños símbolos en todo su alrededor.

Reborn lo miró con desconfianza, sin dignarse a tocarlo.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió.

-Un artefacto que les mantendrá a ustedes, de diez años en el futuro, atados a este momento, saltándose la restricción de los cinco minutos. Se las quitaremos en el momento en que la competencia termine. Así los niños no volverán a asustarse y a convocarles, y nosotras no tendremos trabajo de más. Por favor, sigan esta norma excepcional.

Y una mierda iba a quedarse a saber cuántos días con la estúpida vaca pegada a sus talones, se dijo Reborn. Ya podían ser Cervello o quien les diera la gana. Pero un rápido vistazo a Lambo consiguió que cambiara de opinión. El pobre se había quedado horrorizado ante la noticia, y miraba al hitman con tal expresión de horror que era puro placer para sus sentidos. Oh, quizás la idea de aterrorizar a Lambo unos pocos días no fuera tan mala, después de todo. Siempre y cuando tapara ese maldito, condenado y estúpidamente sensual cuerpo que le crispaba los nervios, pensó, notando como regresaba el enfado.

-Bien- en un gesto brusco, quitó el brazalete a la mujer y se lo colocó en la muñeca. La otra Cervello acababa de cerrar el segundo en torno al brazo de Lambo, que dejó escapar un gemido lastimero al saberse atrapado con él-. Pero traigan algo de ropa para esa estúpida vaca. No puede pelear así- rezongó. Y esa petición no tenía nada que ver con los mil pensamientos indecentes que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, se dijo.

-No estamos aquí para cubrir las necesidades de los participantes- replicó con voz monótona la mujer, y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos y dejó que parte de su aura asesina saliera a la luz, sujetando a la mujer justo antes de que diera un salto.

-Que le traigan ropa, he dicho- replicó, en un tono frío como el acero que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Cervello, normalmente impasible ante cualquier golpe o amenaza, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento subiendo por su espalda. Se giró para mirar a su compañera y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. La segunda mujer desapareció para volver al cabo de pocos minutos con un montoncito de ropa entre las manos. Por lo que parecía había ropa para Lambo e incluso una muda para cada uno de los dos.

-Su objetivo- indicó la primera de las mujeres que había hablado, entregándoles un sobre blanco. Con la edad que tenían, ambos debían haber participado en un par de competencias así que no consideró que fuera necesario explicar más. Con una mirada a su compañera, ambas desaparecieron en un movimiento fugaz, dejándoles a solas.

Sólo entonces se dignó a mirar de nuevo a Lambo, que ya se había colocado los pantalones negros y aquella ridícula camisa de vaca, y que se agarraba el borde de ésta con ambas manos y evidente nerviosismo. El menor dio un respingo involuntario cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hitman.

-Bien... esto va a ser muy interesante- aseguró Reborn, dirigiendo a su compañero una sonrisa de lo más macabra.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hibari dejó escapar un bostezo sin ninguna clase de disimulo, para después seguir jugueteando con aspecto distraído con la colección de colgantes que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era el segundo día de aquella maldita competencia y ya se habían hecho con seis chapas que cargasen jugadores del elemento niebla. No tenía ni idea de cuantas quedaban, pero no creía que lo llevaran mal. Pensar en plural le hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado. Se recostó sobre los codos para contemplar hastiado a su compañero.

-No deberías fumar mientras cocinas- dijo Hibari. Frunció el ceño, recordando de repente algo-. No deberías fumar en la escuela- sentenció con un aura mucho más peligrosa.

Gokudera enarcó una ceja ante el comentario. Estrictamente, no podía decirse que estuviera cocinando. Se las habían apañado para pescar unos cuantos peces en un riachuelo que corría a varios metros de allí y simplemente había encendido una pequeña fogata donde los peces se tostaban lentamente. Y por favor, ¿Quién diablos pensaría en la escuela en aquella situación?

-Bien, si no quieres no comas- replicó el peliplateado con indiferencia-. Esto ya está…

Hibari murmuró por lo bajo algo que resultó totalmente incomprensible antes de acercarse y coger uno de los palos que había al fuego. Casi se lo había llevado a la boca cuando de repente una pequeña bola de luz rojiza se lo arrebato al vuelo.

-¡Uri!- gruñó Hayato- ¿Qué haces fuera del anillo?

No había forma de controlar a su indomable gato, aparecía siempre cuando uno menos lo esperaba y seguía teniendo aquella absurda fijación por comer comida humana. Lo sujetó de la nuca y lo alzó, todavía con el pescado en la boca, para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de hacer lo que te da la gana- le regañó.

Por toda respuesta, Uri maulló enfadado y empezó a arañarle la cara sin ninguna clase de contemplación. Gokudera pasó a sujetarlo rápidamente con ambas manos y, alejándolo cuanto daban los brazos de su cara para mantenerse a salvo de las afiladas garras, le fulminó con la mirada. En respuesta, Uri empezó a bufarle con el lomo erizado. Iba a soltarle una buena reprimenda cuando escuchó un sonido que le dejó helado. Se giró para mirar a Hibari, que se estaba riendo de buena gana. No podría asegurarlo, pero le parecía que nunca había escuchado reír al moreno, con ganas y sin rastro de burla, como le estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Hibari se puso en pie y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Os parecéis bastante, vosotros dos- comentó, mientras le quitaba a Uri de las manos y se lo llevaba cerca de la hoguera. Los dos hacían lo que les venía en gana, ignorando las normas y armando un considerable escándalo en el proceso. Cogió dos peces y le dio uno al gato mientras él empezaba a mordisquear el otro-. Me gustan los gatos- murmuró con aspecto ausente, acariciando la cabeza de Uri que empezó a ronronear complacido.

Gokudera le miró estupefacto. Sin tener muy claro si era un insulto o un cumplido, se sentó junto a ellos y empezó a comer en silencio. Casi habían terminado cuando un ruido a su derecha hizo que todos se giraran en tensión. Excepto Uri, quien se dejó caer en el suelo y se revolcó a un lado y a otro antes de hacerse un ovillo y dormitar. Menuda ayuda era…

Los dos habían llevado las manos a sus armas, pero en cuanto Gokudera vio aparecer la rubia cabellera de Dino se relajó. Ni él ni Romario eran parte de su objetivo, y en caso de que ellos lo fueran de los Cavallone… eran familias aliadas, así que supuso que negociarían antes que pelear. Aunque por la sonrisa franca de Dino y la calma con que se acercaba supo que no estaban en su punto de mira.

-Hola chicos- saludó con tranquilidad al llegar a su altura.

Por un momento, el guardián de la tormenta pensó que disfrutarían de una agradable compañía durante la cena. Hasta que Hibari se puso en pie con un movimiento brusco. Las armas aparecieron como por arte de magia en sus manos y su mirada se afiló al momento.

-Ooooh, el herbívoro idiota que se cree que tiene algo que enseñarme- torció los labios en aquella sonrisa sarcástica con que solía obsequiar a sus oponentes-. Voy a morderte hasta la muerte- anunció, justo antes de pasar a la ofensiva.

Dino gritó, saltó hacia atrás y sacó el látigo para detener el ataque, todo a un tiempo. Gokudera pensó que tenía mucha suerte de que Romario estuviera a pocos pasos, o habría acabado cuanto menos con la cabeza abierta. Y la pelea empezó.

Estuvieron bastante igualados hasta que el asistente de Dino cometió el error de acercarse en un intento de detener la lucha. Hibari le propinó tal golpe que el pobre Romario salió volando varios metros, yendo a parar detrás de un arbusto. A juzgar por lo que estaba tardando en volver, debía haberse quedado inconsciente.

No había pasado un minuto que Dino ya estaba en serios problemas y, tras un nuevo intercambio de golpes, el rubio acabó con el látigo enrollado en torno a su propio cuerpo. Hibari dio un paso adelante. Dino se intentó apartar de un torpe saltito, sólo para terminar cayendo cuan largo era al suelo.

-Así me gusta, que las presas esperen quietecitas mientras las mato- murmuró Hibari, con una mueca espeluznante en los labios.

-Hayato-kun, controla a vuestro guardián de la nube- lloriqueó Dino, que todavía no comprendía que le había pasado a su látigo para terminar atado en torno a él.

Gokudera suspiró y se puso de pie sin demasiado entusiasmo. El Cavallone tenía razón, sin sus hombres cerca iba a acabar convertido en picadillo. A desgana, se acercó hasta el lugar de la pelea. Sujetó a Hibari justo cuando iba a descargar un golpe con una de sus tonfas. Pasó las manos bajo los brazos del moreno y tiró hacia atrás.

-Venga, deja de pegar a los otros niños- bromeó. Joder, acababa de sonar como el idiota del beisbol, pensó mientras levantaba un poco a Hibari para apartarlo de su indefensa víctima. Por suerte era más o menos de su mismo tamaño y no se había revuelto hecho una furia contra él, así que Dino tuvo unos cuantos segundos para deshacerse del enredo en el que se había metido él solito.

-Suéltame, herbívoro- gruñó, su tono convertido en una amenaza.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua ante el insulto y le liberó. En ese momento Romario se puso en pie, frotándose la cabeza y bastante aturdido. Miró a su alrededor con preocupación hasta localizar a Dino. Tenía un buen golpe en la mejilla pero aparte de eso su jefe parecía bastante intacto, gracias a Dios.

-Romario, ahí estabas- dijo el rubio, recuperando su compostura y elegancia al momento- ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado-. Bueno, chicos, ya nos volveremos a ver, voy a curarle esa herida- se despidió, desapareciendo por el lado contrario al que habían llegado.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Hibari se alejó del peliplateado y se recostó, la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano a la fogata. Uri se los quedó mirando a ambos durante unos segundos, soltó un bufido a su dueño y corrió a acurrucarse junto al moreno. Hibari fulminó a Gokudera con la mirada antes de girarle la cara y dejar la vista perdida en la lejanía.

Bien, pensó Hayato. Ahora no sólo le costaba mirar al moreno a los ojos sin sonrojarse, además su gato inútil le echaba bronca y Hibari estaba enojado con él. Parecía que la cosa no hacía si no mejorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Extra: diez años en el futuro**

Tsuna había reunido a todos sus guardianes en su despacho. Habían pasado a saber cuántos días encerrados en aquel contenedor especial para poder mantener a la décima generación Vongola de diez años en el pasado en su propio tiempo. Muchas cosas habían pasado en su ausencia, y aunque sus yo adolescentes lo habían hecho bien, había muchas cosas que arreglar. Desde la base secreta hasta la propia Namimori, pasando por restaurar las conexiones con la familia fuera de Japón y devolverlo todo a la normalidad.

-Sé que estamos todos cansados y que habéis pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer así que lo empezaremos inmediatamente...- perdió fuerza en su discurso al ver la mirada irritada que le dirigía Hibari. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritar "hiiiii" y esconderse tras la mesa, como hubiera hecho hacía unos años, y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de sentir ese pánico irracional ante el guardián de la nube - mañana- añadió con la máxima dignidad que fue capaz de reunir el Décimo Vongola-. Os veré aquí a primera hora. Hoy podéis tomaros el día libre- ofreció, sonriendo levemente a su guardián más fuerte. A fin de cuentas era una buena idea, había gente a quien él también tenía ganas de ver.

Gokudera se quedó junto a Tsuna hasta que todo el mundo se hubo marchado y, sólo tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y no necesitaba nada de él, se decidió a salir. Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía se dirigió hacia los pasadizos de la base subterránea que contactaban con la vivienda de Hibari. A medio camino Uri decidió salir de su caja y le tomó la delantera, correteando alegremente hasta su rincón preferido.

Cuando entró en la estancia oriental, le recibió el potente golpe de Kyoya, que lo empotró sin miramientos contra la pared. Todo amor y dulzura, pensó sarcástico cuando notó el dolor en los huesos. La tonfa hizo presión contra su cuello, mientras el moreno le contemplaba con expresión de pocos amigos.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte- gruñó Hibari.

-¿Qué yo me fui sin despedirme?- inquirió Gokudera, en absoluto preocupado por la situación en que se encontraba-. Eras tú quien conocía el plan. Yo no tenía ni idea de que iba a desaparecer, ¿recuerdas?- hizo notar, con la paciencia que había tenido que aprender en estos años siendo la mano derecha del décimo.

-Tsk- el moreno chascó la lengua -. Tsuna y Shoichi dijeron que si Tsuna desaparecía te daría tal ataque de preocupación que serías un completo inútil, así que decidieron que lo mejor era que lo hicieseis los dos a la vez- refunfuñó, claramente molesto.

Gokudera se rió por lo bajo, de buena gana y animado, a pesar del insulto implícito. En un movimiento lento, apartó la tonfa de su cuello, consiguiendo que Hibari bajase renuente el brazo e hiciera desaparecer el arma.

-Casi diez años de relación y todavía sigues celoso de Tsuna- murmuró. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que el guardián de la nube dibujaba un puchero de niño enfurruñado-. Deberías saber ya que eres el único hombre de mi vida.

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte por hacerme sentir esto- gruñó Hibari.

-¿Oh, sí?- el peliplateado se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, para nada intimidado - Ya puedes empezar- le retó en un suave ronroneo.

La sonrisa de depredador que le dedicó Kyoya antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios le erizó por completo la piel. No importaba si eran diez años en el pasado, en el futuro o el momento presente. Amaba a ese hombre, y sabía que era amado de igual manera, aunque Hibari se atragantase con las palabras las contadas ocasiones que intentaba decirlo. Y esos sentimientos no iban a cambiar, sin importar lo el destino les deparaba. Cuando Hibari le quitó la corbata con un movimiento experto y sintió sus dientes dejando su marca en la clavícula, dejó escapar un jadeo y, ajeno al mundo que les rodeaba, se entregó por completo a él.


	6. Sueños traicioneros

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que lo consulté, Reborn seguía siendo propiedad de Akira Amano... pero no desisto, en algún momento acabaré secuestrando a Gokudera, a Hibari, y a una larga lista más.

 **Pairing** : 18x59, RxL

 **Notas de Yunnie:** Como cada viernes, os dejo capi nuevo. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Sueños traicioneros**

El amanecer le sorprendió con Uri todavía acurrucado en su regazo. Al ver que el día empezaba al fin a clarear, Hibari se puso de pie y dejó escapar un pesado bostezo. Esa noche tampoco había dormido nada. Todavía seguía molesto por el modo en que Gokudera había interrumpido su pelea, y eso sin tener en cuenta que el maldito herbívoro no había parado de murmurar en sueños algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

Se puso en pie, acercándose a él con la mirada afilada. Era irritante. Y ruidoso. No tenía ningún respeto por las normas y no se dejaba intimidar por él. Y a pesar de todo, de alguna manera había conseguido traspasar el muro que Hibari interponía entre el resto del mundo y él. Lo supo la noche anterior, en cuanto sintió como le sujetaba para detener su pelea con Dino.

Cuando perdió a sus padres en aquel accidente, muchos años atrás, se había asegurado de escudarse tras un carácter duro y fuerte que no le permitiera encariñarse de nuevo con nadie más. Se había acostumbrado tanto a detestar la presencia de otros que hasta sentía un desagradable escalofrío en el momento en que alguien se acercaba unos pasos de más a él. Pero eso no había pasado. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba con él.

Suspiró hastiado. Los Vongola a menudo conseguían tambalear su coraza cuando se encontraban cerca; Gokudera Hayato la había resquebrajado por completo. No había notado su presencia hasta que le habían sorprendido sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándole con total tranquilidad. El herbívoro rebelde tenía aquella mala costumbre, acercarse de forma despreocupada como pocas personas se atrevían a hacer. No tenía ninguna clase de respeto por sus peleas, en las que se entrometía sin pensar. Se recostaba sin preocupaciones contra él cuando su cuerpo le fallaba y necesitaba ayuda. Incluso se ofrecía a hacer lo mismo por él, refunfuñando y a regañadientes, aún cuando nadie se lo hubiese pedido.

Había llegado hasta donde el herbívoro dormitaba y se había agachado junto a él, contemplándole en lo que parecía un sueño calmado. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, enterró la mano en sus cabellos, apartándolos de la cara con suavidad.

-Supongo que me gustan los gatos, después de todo- susurró con aspecto distraído. Significara aquello lo que significara.

-¿Hibari?- Gokudera hizo un esfuerzo por entreabrir los ojos. Le había parecido que alguien le acariciaba. Al instante se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, así que se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Uri estaba justo a su lado, observándole con sus ojos de llamas rojizas. Se restregó mimoso contra él y volvió a adoptar la forma de anillo.

-Es de día, herbívoro- murmuró Hibari, que estaba a pocos pasos de él- Empezaba a creer que tendría que golpearte para despertarte- se quejó. Rebuscó algo en su mochila y le ofreció algunas de las provisiones que había cogido antes de salir de casa.

Gokudera mordisqueó una de las galletas, sin molestarse a contestar a la ofensa. Se estaba acostumbrando a su manera de despertarle, protestando al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía el desayuno. Al menos parecía que se le había pasado el mosqueo del día anterior. Mientras los dos comían en silencio se quedó mirando al mayor con evidente preocupación. Las ojeras que lucía empezaban a tener un tono alarmantemente oscuro.

-¿Has dormido algo esta noche?- preguntó. Estaba seguro que no lo había hecho en los tres días que llevaban juntos.

Hibari se limitó a chascar la lengua y ponerse la mochila, listo para partir.

-Hibari... necesitas dormir...

-No necesito que un herbívoro me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

Hayato dejó escapar un suspiro. Cada mañana le hacía la misma pregunta, y cada mañana la respuesta era un molesto "hn". Empezaba a estar preocupado, pero sabía que a Hibari no le haría ninguna gracia que lo expresara en voz alta, así que se limitó a recoger sus cosas y seguirle con resignación.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Re... re... bo... born?- inquirió Lambo cuando el moreno se acercó a él más de lo que parecía necesario.

-¿Piensas seguir tartamudeando mi nombre como si fueras idiota?- gruñó el hitman, claramente de mal humor-. Ah, espera, eres idiota. Una vaca idiota que se comporta como si fuera idiota- añadió innecesariamente.

Lambo puso un poco de distancia entre ambos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Es que aún no me he acostumbrado a que hayas vuelto a tu forma original- protestó avergonzado- Hace unas semanas no eras más que un inofensivo bebé- se defendió. Se cuidó mucho de añadir que ese cuerpo que tenía ahora le provocaba escalofríos... y no tenía del todo claro que fueran de miedo.

-¿Inofensivo bebé?- repitió Reborn. En un primer momento se quedó pasmado pero en seguida apareció una vena palpitando en su frente, clara señal de su enojo. Mientras había sido un arcobaleno, todos a parte del dame de Tsuna se habían cuidado mucho de no llamarlo bebé; y nadie, nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, se había atrevido a llamarle inofensivo en su vida. Sujetó a Lambo de las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Inofensivo?- repitió, deletreando con lentitud cada una de las sílabas- ¿Quieres que comprobemos lo inofensivo que soy?- inquirió.

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, pensó Lambo, sintiendo el estremecimiento que le subía por la espalda. Notaba su aliento acariciarle la nariz. Maldito Reborn que siempre le intimidaba. Cuando tenía forma de bebé era molesto, ahora que era un adulto era aterrador. Aunque al menos hacía un par de años que había dejado de ignorarle, se dijo.

-Ya basta, Reborn- pidió, soltándose de su agarre. Intentó alisar un poco las arrugas allá donde el hitman le había sujetado, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Dejó escapar el aire, resignado, y optó por desabrochar un par de botones, intentando disimular el desastre- Además, estamos en el mismo equipo... ¿qué me puedes hacer?- cuestionó. Todavía estaba colocando bien las solapas cuando de repente el mundo se puso patas arriba. Literalmente. No fue hasta que sus huesos dieron contra el suelo que se dio cuenta de que Reborn le había tirado- ¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando el moreno se posicionó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas. Reborn estaba temblando en un intento de contener su ataque de temperamento y él no se atrevió a moverse por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Escúchame bien, vaca estúpida- murmuró, sujetándole de nuevo por la camisa y acercándolo hasta él para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención-, deja de provocarme. No me obligues a mostrarte las mil y una maneras en las que te puedo humillar, ¿entendido?

Lambo tragó saliva y asintió sin protestar. Cuando Reborn se quitó de encima suyo todavía tenía el corazón a mil por hora. Por primera vez había visto algo más que simple odio en su mirada. Estaba enfadado, de eso no le cabía duda, pero en el fondo de aquellos ojos negros había algo más. Algo que su instinto le decía que podía ser mucho más peligroso.

-¿Aún sigues en el suelo, vaca estúpida?- masculló mientras empezaba a andar sin mirar atrás.

-Voy, voy- replicó, levantándose y apresurando el paso.

Puede que fuera peligroso pero, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Reborn, era algo de lo que no podía escapar. Como si fuera atraído por un imán, se limitaba a gravitar hacia él.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hibari se asomó entre los árboles. Llevaban un rato subiendo por una colina que acababa en una especie de precipicio boscoso.

-¿Ves algo?

Tras la pregunta, Gokudera se asomó sobre su hombro para mirar él mismo. El moreno frunció el ceño ante su cercanía pero no dijo nada.

-Veo a dos herbívoros- respondió al ver a dos miembros del equipo de Enma-. Son tan débiles que no merecen ni que me moleste en morderles. Volvamos- anunció.

El peliplateado asintió y desanduvieron la subida. Ningún Shimon tenía la llama de la niebla y el precipicio se las traía como para bajarlo innecesariamente, así que regresaron sobre sus pasos algo más de medio kilómetro y tomaron la bifurcación que torcía a la derecha. Por allí la zona era bastante plana, aunque seguía bien poblada de árboles.

-Haaa, que aburrimiento- protestó Gokudera, al tiempo que se desperezaba. En todo el día sólo habían tenido un par de encuentros y no podía decirse que hubieran sido muy interesantes-. Creo que nos vendría bien una buena pelea.

En respuesta a su comentario se escuchó desde lo alto de los árboles una conocida risa.

-Shishishi… Hoy me siento generoso así que eres afortunado, mocoso: el príncipe va a conceder tu deseo- dijo Belphegor, que se plantó de un salto ante ellos, seguido por un Fran que bostezaba con aburrimiento.

-No quiero que alguien de mi edad me llame mocoso, príncipe bastardo- replicó Gokudera, que no tardó en hacer aparecer varios cartuchos de dinamita entre los dedos.

-Oh, por fin alguien interesante- se mostró complacido Hibari, los ojos brillando de expectación.

Sin necesidad de decir más, unos y otros se lanzaron al ataque. Los cuchillos volaban de un lado a otro y se clavaban en los árboles aquí y allá. Belphegor se movía a la velocidad del rayo, recuperándolos, revoloteando alrededor de ellos, lanzando sus armas en todas direcciones. Al menos cuando las tonfas de Hibari le concedían un momento de descanso gracias a la intervención de Fran que, a decir verdad, no era mucha. No parecía demasiado interesado en la pelea. Al menos hasta que Gokudera dejó de perseguir a Bel y se lanzó a por él. Entonces Fran soltó un chillido y empezó a correr alrededor de ellos.

-No huyas, rana estúpida- exigió el peliplateado, siguiéndole a pocos pasos. La chapa de la niebla brillaba en el pecho de Fran. Parecía que Hibari estaba demasiado enfrascado en su pelea para acordarse, pero él tenía muy presente su objetivo.

-Bel-senpai, el chico de la tormenta que te dio una paliza la última vez me está persiguiendo- gimoteó Fran.

-Calla, maldita rana- Bel interrumpió un momento su pelea con Hibari para lanzar una andanada de cuchillos a su compañero- No me dio ninguna paliza, ¿me oyes?

-Eso no es lo que dijo el idiota de Levi-senpai- objetó Fran, sin inmutarse por el ataque. Ni si quiera se molestó en esquivar.

-Levi es hombre muerto- afirmó el príncipe con su sonrisa más retorcida.

La distracción le costó cara, porque el moreno aprovechó para asestarle tal golpe que Belphegor salió volando varios metros, empotrándose contra un árbol que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se puso en pie y se tocó la mejilla, allí donde Hibari le había golpeado. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por la comisura de los labios.

-Sangre…- murmuró- La sangre real, shishishi- rió desquiciado.

-Cuidado Hibari, ahora es cuando se pone todo psicópata y se vuelve peligroso- advirtió Gokudera.

-Tsk, no necesito tu ayuda- replicó el líder del comité disciplinario, acercándose peligrosamente a su presa.

-¡La sangre real!- repitió Bel fuera de sí, y lanzó un ataque tan brutal que Hibari apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. De hecho, uno de los cuchillos le rozó la mejilla, provocándole un corte superficial.

Hayato supo que algo iba mal en ese mismo instante. Había peleado con los dos y sabía que Hibari era más ágil. No debería haber tenido problema para esquivar ese ataque tan simple. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los movimientos de su compañero. Alguien que no le conociera bien no se habría dado cuenta, pero el guardián de la nube estaba reaccionando más lento de lo habitual. Sólo eran unas décimas de segundo, pero en una pelea con Belphegor incluso algo tan ínfimo era peligroso. Frunció el ceño. Y todavía decía que no necesitaba ayuda, el muy idiota. Era obvio que estaba acusando el cansancio de varias noches sin dormir.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas?- exclamó de pronto, al ver que Fran estaba aprovechando para huir a hurtadillas ahora que su atención estaba en los otros dos.

Le sujetó de donde pudo, que resultó ser el pantalón, y lo arrastró de vuelta al centro de la pelea. No se fiaba de dejar a Hibari a solas, no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

-Bel-senpai, Gokudera-kun me va a matar- anunció el chico con el gorro de rana. Como de costumbre, su rostro se mantenía tan inexpresivo como si hubiera dado el reporte del tiempo.

-Pues haz algo. Eres un ilusionista, ¿no?- gruñó el interpelado.

-No puedo, tengo demasiada hambre para crear una ilusión- replicó.

-Pues entonces muere, rana inútil- le gritó Bel, al tiempo que le lanzaba tres cuchillos que le impactaron de lleno en la espalda.

Recordó entonces que no podía distraerse ni un segundo de su implacable enemigo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Hibari había llegado hasta él y le había vuelto a golpear. De la sien le empezó a resbalar un hilito de sangre.

-¡La sangre real!- volvió a rugir, y sacando fuerzas de su locura empezó a atacar con renovada energía.

Hibari intentó apartarse de la trayectoria de los cuchillos, pero por algún motivo incomprensible los reflejos le fallaron y se movió más lento de lo habitual. Durante una décima de segundo se mostró sorprendido, aunque en seguida se resignó a recibir el golpe. A fin de cuentas, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

Pero el corte nunca llegó. Gokudera se había puesto delante de él y había recibido el impacto en su lugar. Dos bisturíes se le clavaban profundamente en el hombro izquierdo, y la camiseta se le empezó a manchar rápidamente de sangre.

-Tsk, te dije que necesitas dormir, cabezota- gruñó el peliplateado, con los dientes apretados para mitigar el dolor.

-Y yo he dicho que no necesito la ayuda de ningún herbívoro- gruñó Hibari, y sin demasiado cuidado le propinó un golpe que lo quitó de en medio, para seguir con su propia pelea.

Fran se acercó hasta el lugar donde había caído Hayato y le dio un par de toquecitos en la frente.

-¿Estás muerto?- preguntó al guardián de la tormenta, mientras le quitaba los cuchillos del hombro y se los guardaba. Belphegor era muy quisquilloso con ellos, era capaz de echarle la culpa si los perdía y ensañarse con él.

El peliplateado sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, así que Fran se apartó de un salto. Demasiado tarde. Gokudera le había sujetado de la chaqueta y los dos empezaron a pelear, revolcándose por el suelo. Unos minutos después, Hayato consiguió por fin arrancarle la chapa identificativa del cuello.

-Bel-senpai, Gokudera-kun me ha quitado el identificador- informó con tranquilidad.

-Pues recupéralo, imbécil- bramó el rubio, que estaba teniendo suficientes problemas para contener a Hibari como para además preocuparse por las tonterías de Fran.

El ilusionista suspiró resignado y dio un paso hacía el peliplateado, decido a cumplir la orden del senpai idiota. Hasta que de pronto Hayato se cayó de bruces al suelo, justo delante de él. Se agachó y lo examinó con curiosidad.

-Bel-senpai, Gokudera-kun acaba de desplomarse solito sobre el suelo- anunció sin más.

-Oh, shishishi... mi veneno- recordó el príncipe-. Los cuchillos que te lancé antes- explicó a Hibari-. Todavía debe quedar uno por ahí- dijo tirando de uno de sus cables invisibles y haciendo que el arma volara directa hacia el moreno.

El guardián de la nube se limitó a apartarla con un golpe de tonfa y a fulminar a Belphegor con la mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho, herbívoro?- inquirió de visible mal humor.

-Nada preocupante, sólo tendrá fiebre por unas cuantas horas. Aunque deberías bajarle la temperatura si no quieres que se le funda el cerebro, shishishi.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Fran hizo aparecer un cubo de agua de la nada y lo volcó sobre Gokudera, dejándolo por completo empapado. A fin de cuentas, al capitán idiota de pelo largo le caían bien los mocosos Vongola y estaba seguro de que se pondría hecho una furia si uno de ellos se moría por culpa del senpai aún más idiota. Le puso una mano en la frente.

-Sigue ardiendo- murmuró.

Belphegor se plantó ante Fran con el aura asesina tan a flor de piel que casi resultaba visible.

-¿Para eso sí puedes crear ilusiones, rana de mierda?- inquirió molesto. Acto seguido se cargó a Fran al hombro cual si fuera un saco de patatas-. En fin, supongo que por hoy lo tendremos que dejar en empate... Tengo que dar una lección a un kohai para nada tierno. Bájale la temperatura- dijo, justo antes de desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hibari se había quedado solo donde estaba. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a perseguir a su presa, pero las palabras de Reborn resonaron en su cabeza. Si quería pelear con el bebé tenía que mantener a su compañero a salvo. Se acercó hasta Gokudera y le puso la mano en la frente, tal y como había hecho Fran. El ilusionista tenía razón, estaba ardiendo. No podía dejarle allí, así que resignado a dejar la pelea para otro día, le pasó un brazo bajo el hombro y prosiguió el camino colina abajo. El río pasaba no muy lejos, así que supuso que sería buena idea meterle dentro.

-Roll, vigila los alrededores- pidió a su erizo en cuanto llegó. Por la entrecortada manera de respirar del peliplateado, no tenía tiempo de asegurar la zona.

Descargó la mochila y se metió en agua, llevando a un inconsciente Hayato con él. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y le mantuvo sumergido hasta que su temperatura empezó a bajar. Sólo entonces salió del río y le dejó tendido sobre la hierba, observándole con algo de preocupación. A fin de cuentas ese herbívoro idiota había recibido los cuchillos envenenados que iban destinados a él. Unos minutos más tarde el peliplateado empezó a tiritar violentamente, así que decidió quitarle la camiseta empapada. Gokudera se revolvió inquieto e intentó bajarse la ropa en cuanto se la empezó a sacar.

-Tengo sueño Hibari... no más sexo por hoy- murmuró adormecido.

El moreno se quedó completamente estático ante su afirmación. Tardó varios segundos en procesar el significado de sus palabras y otros tantos en acertar a reaccionar. ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando ese herbívoro? Conteniendo una maldición, volvió a intentar quitarle la camiseta.

-Hibari tengo que completar el sistema C.A.I., necesito descansar- protestó otra vez en sueños.

¿Completar el sistema C.A.I.? ¿Estaba soñando con el futuro? No entendía nada, aparte del hecho de que era tan cabezota que ni en sueños podía comportarse como buen herbívoro y dejarse hacer. De un enojado tirón, consiguió sacarle la camiseta.

-Está bien, pero sólo una vez más- ronroneó Hayato, con un sonrojo más que evidente. Luego dijo algo completamente ininteligible y finalmente se tranquilizó, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Despertó unas cuatro horas después, abriendo pesadamente los ojos y con la sensación de haberse caído desde un quinto piso. La noche debía estar bien entrada, porque la luna se veía clara y brillante en lo alto del cielo. Frunció el ceño y se frotó la cabeza adolorida. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que le había arrancado el identificador a Fran. Buscó a su alrededor. Hibari estaba sentado a pocos metros de él, contemplándole con tanta seriedad que le hizo revolverse incómodo. Se incorporó y la camisa que tenía echada por encima cayó, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. La recogió y se dio cuenta de que era del guardián de la nube.

-Belphegor te envenenó. Cuando te interpusis... cuando me protegiste- se corrigió Hibari, en una concesión del todo impropia de él-. He tenido que meterte en el río para bajarte la fiebre.

-Supongo que entonces estamos en paz- murmuró, envolviéndose en la camisa del mayor para protegerse del viento.

Hibari asintió con la cabeza y le miró durante largo rato. Gokudera empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué?- inquirió de mal humor. Si le salía con algo sobre ser un herbívoro débil, no respondía.

-Cuando estabas inconsciente... estabas murmurando cosas muy extrañas- dijo Hibari.

Si le hubiera golpeado en ese momento no le hubiera dejado más impactado. Había estado soñando con él. Con su yo del futuro concretamente, y los incomprensibles momentos nocturnos que habían compartido. El color le subió tan intensamente a las mejillas que casi parecía que la fiebre había regresado.

-Cielos... ¿he hablado en voz alta?- preguntó, muerto de vergüenza y enterrando la cara bajo las manos. Vio a través de los dedos que Hibari asentía de nuevo y pensó que ese sería muy buen momento para que la tierra se lo tragara. No había planeado hablar de aquello con el Hibari de esta época, pero supuso que sería peor dejarle creyendo que tenía sueños húmedos con él-. Bien, supongo que es justo que tú también lo sepas...- masculló tan bajito que fue un milagro que se le escuchara. Así que sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero y con apenas un hilo de voz, le contó lo que había pasado en el futuro. La única respuesta que recibió al respecto fue el más absoluto silencio, así que finalmente se atrevió a levantar la vista.

-Ya veo- dijo el guardián de la nube al fin-. Descansa herbívoro, aún se te ve débil- añadió. Luego se tumbó, dándole la espalda, e intentó dormir.

Gokudera se quedó a cuadros. ¿Es que no iba a decir nada al respecto? ¿Ni un grito, ni un reproche, ni tan sólo tener la decencia de sentirse incómodo y avergonzado? No podía creer que Hibari se lo tomara como si no pasara absolutamente nada. Pues si a Hibari no le importaba, él tampoco se iba a dejar afectar. Molesto, se tumbó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Media hora más tarde, había dado un centenar de vueltas y no había conseguido en absoluto mejorar su humor. Se sentó para fulminar al mayor con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco había conseguido dormir. Parecía que iba a pasar otra noche en vela. Una idea pasó por su mente, aunque la desechó al instante. Pero tras ver como el moreno se revolvía incómodo en el suelo dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó hasta él. No podía dejarle pasar otra noche así.

Con el corazón latiéndole tan violentamente que creyó que se saldría en cualquier momento, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Hibari.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió el moreno, con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara mueca de desconfianza.

-Bueno... en el futuro no parecías tener ningún problema para dormir a mi lado después de… del sexo así que he pensado que...- estaba rojo como un tomate y no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás- que a lo mejor aquí es igual...- murmuró, mientras llevaba las manos hasta su cinturón.


	7. Dejarse llevar

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que lo consulté, KHReborn seguía siendo propiedad de Akira Amano. Pero no desisto, en algún momento acabaré secuestrando a Gokudera, a Hibari, y a una larga lista más.

 **Pairing** : 18x59, RxL

 **Notas de Yunnie:** Buenaaas. Otro viernes, así que vengo a dar guerra de nuevo. La semana anterior quedó interesante (espero), así que no me enrollo más y os dejo la continuación ^^

(P.d: Secretsorrow tienes razón, Gokudera es bien tsundere, hahaha)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Dejarse llevar**

Se le había fundido el cerebro, estaba seguro de ello. Quizás había sido la fiebre, o tal vez la simple presencia de Hibari, que le había tenido durante tres días en la más absoluta tensión. Fuera lo que fuera, algo le pasaba a su cabeza porque lo que acababa de proponer no era normal. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo… era algo que había estado deseando en algún oscuro y retorcido rincón de su mente.

Con movimientos algo tensos, desabrochó el cinturón de Hibari. De hecho, estaba tan nervioso que necesitó dos intentos para soltar la hebilla, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarle, temiendo que hubiera perdido la paciencia. El moreno se limitaba a contemplarle con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión suspicaz, pero no hizo ningún intento por apartarle así que se atrevió a desabrochar también el pantalón.

Hayato tomó aire en profundidad, intentando contener el temblor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus manos. Aquella era la primera vez que llevaba la iniciativa y no podía evitar tener los nervios a flor de piel. Con un movimiento de apariencia más firme de lo que en verdad sentía, apartó los pantalones y la ropa interior del moreno. Coló las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando los costados, guiándolas hasta la parte inferior del vientre, perdiéndose bajo el ombligo. Cuando rozó la ingle, la entrepierna de Hibari reaccionó con una palpitación, y terminó de endurecerse por completo cuando la envolvió con una mano y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad.

No podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo mientras deslizaba lentamente las manos a lo largo de su erección. Se había pasado semanas, desde que regresaron del futuro, buscando excusas para evitarle, y ahora allí estaba, sintiendo un agradable calor extenderse por su columna vertebral con cada caricia que le proporcionaba. Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando, de que realmente quería ese tipo de relación con Hibari. Quería que siguiera a su lado, enfurruñado y protestando al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba por él. Quería que fuera capaz de dormir a su lado para poder despertarse cada mañana junto a él. Quería sentirle dentro, escucharle gemir de manera ahogada y llevar sus marcas sobre todo el cuerpo para no olvidarse nunca de él.

Mierda, me he enamorado de Hibari, se dio cuenta, con algo de temor. El corazón le retumbaba violentamente en el pecho cuando enfrentó su mirada tras aquella revelación. Hibari se había incorporado un poco sobre los codos y le observaba con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración del moreno se había acelerado considerablemente y su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, aunque seguía conservando una expresión calmada en el rostro.

No estaba en absoluto molesto con la situación, así que Hayato se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Empezó a bajar lentamente, hasta que tuvo su erección a escasos centímetros de los labios. Se dio cuenta de que Hibari no había apartado la mirada de él y se quedó inmóvil, nervioso, sin atreverse a seguir.

-¿Sabes lo que haces, herbívoro?- inquirió Kyoya, ladeando una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- replicó indignado. Miró la erección que todavía tenía entre las manos y sintió un repentino ataque de inseguridad- Creo...- murmuró, y antes de que le asaltaran más dudas terminó su descenso y se introdujo el miembro en la boca.

Hibari dejó escapar el aire en un jadeo al notar la repentina humedad. Aquel sonido de clara excitación provocó en Gokudera una placentera punzada, que se propagó en forma de calor abrasador por todo su cuerpo y se concentró en su entrepierna. Con algo de timidez, abarcó con su boca todo cuanto pudo del generoso miembro, antes de ascender lentamente hasta liberarlo. Entreabrió los labios y rozó la punta con la lengua, antes de volver a engullirla por completo. El modo en que la respiración de Hibari se había vuelto contenida e irregular le dio confianza en lo que hacía, así que empezó a envolverla con mayor rapidez, alternando con algún que otro tortuoso lametón que logró arrancarle más de un gruñido de placer. Hayato aumentó las succiones, arrastrado por su propia excitación, hasta que de pronto notó como Hibari tiraba de él hacia arriba y, sin demasiada dificultad, le volteaba para quedar posicionado sobre él.

Tragó saliva cuando vio la mirada azul totalmente velada de deseo, los esfuerzos que hacía por controlar su acelerada respiración. Cuando tras unos segundos logró recuperar el control, Hibari se quitó la camiseta de un rápido movimiento y la lanzó a algún punto lejano. Luego hizo una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta de que Gokudera todavía conservaba puesta casi toda la ropa y, con poca delicadeza, se deshizo de ella.

Le acarició brevemente la mejilla, bajó por el cuello, pasó los dedos por su torso, deteniéndose un instante sobre un endurecido pezón antes de continuar el recorrido. Exploró cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar al final de su sinuoso recorrido y envolver con sus manos la erección. Hayato le obsequió con un coro de sugerentes gemidos ante sus caricias, que se prolongaron hasta que resultaron casi insoportables. Cuando pensaba que en cualquier momento le sorprendería el orgasmo, Hibari le acercó los dedos a la boca.

Gokudera se sonrojó de nuevo pero los aceptó sin un rastro de duda. Una violenta palpitación sacudió su entrepierna al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y entonces sintió la intrusión en su interior, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar cuando los dedos comenzaron a moverse y el intenso placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Hibari...- susurró cuando no pudo soportar más la excitación y la impaciencia.

Éste extrajo sus dedos y posicionó su erección contra la entrada de Gokudera.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, herbívoro?- inquirió.

-Te dije que tengo nombre- replicó el peliplateado, mirándole desafiante.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, pero finalmente cedió.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Hayato?- volvió a preguntar.

-Segurísimo- afirmó.

Contuvo el aliento y sintió como Hibari se hundía en su interior, en una estocada lenta y profunda que le hizo aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda. Tensó las mandíbulas cuando la contradictoria mezcla de placer y dolor le asaltó con brusquedad. Kyoya debía de haberse dado cuenta porque se detuvo y aguardó, expectante.

-Estoy bien- aseguró Gokudera. Hibari enarcó una ceja, dudando claramente de sus palabras. Aquella preocupación tan inusual en él consiguió arrancarle una risita que se llevó toda la tensión de su cuerpo-. De verdad que estoy bien- insistió.

Esta vez sí, el moreno empezó a moverse, embistiendo contra sus caderas, enterrándose cada vez más en su interior. Sintió electrizarse cada célula de su cuerpo cuando Hibari se acomodó de manera que con una mano pudiera llegar hasta su erección. Hayato gimió lentamente al sentir sus caricias entremezcladas con sus embestidas, sus jadeos, la intensa mirada que no se apartaba de él. Alzó las piernas para atraerlo más contra su cuerpo, para sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hibari gruñó al notarse completamente enterrado en el peliplateado, que le envolvía de forma húmeda y sugerente. Fue un sonido ronco de pura excitación que hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer a Hayato. Definitivamente, se había enamorado como un completo idiota. Hizo un intento de alzar las manos para enredarlas tras el cuello de Kyoya y atraerlo hacia sus labios, pero finalmente no se atrevió. Y entonces el moreno aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, y todo a su alrededor se volvió tan caliente y sofocante que no pudo pensar en nada más. Se mordió el labio inferior para silenciar un poco los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios sin control. Hibari aceleró una vez más, y él perdió el mundo de vista mientras se sumía por completo en el clímax del placer, gimiendo esta vez sin pudor.

Sintió como Kyoya embestía un par de veces más contra su cuerpo, y de repente le notó contener durante un segundo el aliento. Luego enterró la cabeza en su hombro y le dio un mordisco casi animal mientas el orgasmo se apoderaba también de él. Sentir los dientes clavarse en la base del cuello le provocó a Hayato un agradable estremecimiento que le sacudió por completo y le hizo apretarse más contra él.

Hibari se incorporó sobre los codos y le miró en silencio. Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, no hubo el menor rastro de emoción en sus facciones, y Hayato temió que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente su rostro se relajó y dejó caer casi todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él. Descendió hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron. Por un momento Gokudera creyó que le iba a besar, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta ante la expectación. Pero en el último momento Hibari inclinó la cabeza y sus labios apenas se rozaron, en un contacto tan sutil que casi no parecía real. El moreno se limitó a recostar la frente contra la suya, todavía terminando de normalizar su respiración. Cuando por fin recuperó todo el control sobre si mismo salió de él con un cuidadoso movimiento.

Hayato cerró con fuerza los ojos, temiendo que Hibari se alejase de él y la decepción delatara sus sentimientos, destruyendo ese momento de pasajera complicidad que habían logrado. Pero el moreno sólo se movió un poco para acomodarse a su lado, la cabeza recostada contra su hombro, y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de allí. Gokudera sonrió levemente al comprender que tenía intención de dormir así.

-Oye, Hibari… en otra vida fuiste un vampiro, ¿verdad?- bromeó al notar cómo le escocía el mordisco del cuello.

-No estropees el momento- gruñó el guardián de la nube, con voz un tanto adormilada.

Hayato rió con suavidad y tanteó el suelo en busca de algo con que taparse. Dio con lo que le parecía una camisa y se dijo que tendría que servir. No quería moverse mucho para que éste no cambiara de opinión y se apartase de él. Echó la prenda por encima de ambos y, todavía con la sonrisa instalada en sus labios, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo acunara.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Reborn soltó una maldición al darse cuenta de que habían caminado en círculos y vuelto otra vez al mismo lugar. Fulminó con la mirada a Lambo. Era su culpa, que no paraba de parlotear sobre comida, chicas, caramelos y cosas sin sentido en general. Esta vez decidió acortar bosque a través en vez de seguir el camino, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo sin parar.

-Reborn, espera... no me dejes atrás, no quiero quedarme solo aquí- suplicó Lambo, apretando el paso para alcanzarle.

Los árboles eran espesos, las sombras le conferían un aspecto tétrico y los animales se escuchaban corretear aquí y allá. Si le perdía de vista no sabía si le volvería a encontrar. Incluso estuvo tentado de agarrarse a la americana del mayor para asegurarse de que no le perdía, pero una simple mirada de Reborn bastó para lograr que retirase presuroso sus manos y las ocultase tras la espalda.

-Esto no me gusta...- lloriqueó Lambo, mirando a un lado y a otro- Tengo un mal presentimiento...

A penas había terminado de decir esas palabras que se escuchó un graznido sobre sus cabezas. El pájaro descendió y los dos reconocieron al halcón de Colonnello.

-Tsk... Los idiotas no paran de aparecer- protestó Reborn.

-¡Kora! ¿A quién llamas idiota?- inquirió el militar, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pareció entonces darse cuenta de la estatura del hitman y le miró sorprendido- Oye, Reborn... has recuperado tu forma original- indicó.

-Ah, Colonnello-senpai, gusto en verle- saludó Lambo con una sonrisa.

-No le llames senpai. Y no le hables tan educado maldita sea- gruñó Reborn.

-Así que venís del futuro- dedujo al ver al guardián del rayo en su forma adolescente-. Dime una cosa, Reborn... ¿en el futuro todos hemos roto la maldición?

-Oh, apuesto que quieres saberlo... pero no te lo diré- replicó el hitman con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Kora, veo que los años no han conseguido que seas menos engreído- observó el arcobaleno- Bien, supongo que alguien debe darte una lección- decidió, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules. En un rápido movimiento, descolgó el rifle de su espalda y disparó sin avisar.

Reborn se apartó a tiempo con un elegante movimiento. Lambo fue demasiado lento y acabó revolcado por el suelo, lleno de tierra y hojarasca. Sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdido por el golpe, y se puso en pie. Para entonces, los dos arcobaleno estaban disparando a diestro y siniestro, riendo maliciosamente y provocándose el uno al otro sin parar. El bovino pensó que aquello acabaría muy mal, pero de repente una pequeña figura apareció de la nada y pateó a Colonnello sin compasión.

-Maldita sea, soldado... no se deja a una señorita en el bosque sin protección- gruñó Lal Mirch- Además de desvergonzado, eres un desconsiderado- le reprendió.

El rubio se puso en pie frotándose la zona dolorida.

-No veo ninguna señorita por aquí...- replicó-. Al menos tú nunca te has comportado como tal. Eres demasiado gruñona y no te dejas cuidar.

La respuesta le valió otro golpe por parte de su instructora, que le sujetó del cuello de la camiseta y empezó a arrastrarle lejos de allí.

-Mete a ese soldado desvergonzado en vereda- animó Reborn con una sonrisa maligna antes de perderles de vista.

-No entiendo cómo han acabado casados en nuestro tiempo con lo mal que se llevan- murmuró Lambo cuando llegó junto a él.

-Eso es porque no eres más que un crío... no entiendes nada- se quejó el hitman, retomando el camino-. Mueve el culo si no quieres quedarte aquí.

-Yare, yare... siempre de tan mal humor- protestó Lambo.

Continuaron campo a través hasta que la el bosque empezó a ser menos espeso. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de agua al caer y Reborn se encaminó directo hacia allá. No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña cascada, que no tendría más que un par de metros de altura, bajo la cual se formaba una pequeña poza natural. El hitman se aseguró que no había nadie por la zona y sonrió.

-Bien- murmuró. Aquel era su segundo día atrapado en medio de la naturaleza, sin ninguna de las comodidades de la ciudad, así que encontrarse con el lago fue una grata sorpresa. Por fin se podría asear un poco.

Se acercó a la orilla y se quitó el sombrero y la americana. Luego desanudó la corbata, consiguiendo que Lambo diera un bote de la impresión.

-Re... Reborn... ¿qué haces?- inquirió al ver que empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

-¿No es evidente? Voy a tomar un baño, vaca estúpida- informó.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿De... delante de mí?- inquirió Lambo, repentinamente avergonzado.

-¿Qué diablos significa delante de mí?- gruñó Reborn-. Voy a tomar un baño contigo. Tú también te vas a bañar- sentenció.

-¿Yo? ¿Con... contigo?- su sonrojo ante aquella idea fue más que evidente y se apartó un par de pasos de él- Creo que mejor voy a comprobar...- se interrumpió porque Reborn le había sujetado de la muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara más.

-He dicho que te vas al agua, maldita sea. No quiero una estúpida vaca llena de polvo y sudor- sentenció.

Y por si a Lambo le quedaba alguna duda al respecto, Reborn le alzó en volandas y le lanzó al agua tal cual. El pobre se hundió por completo antes de tener tiempo si quiera para coger aire. Por suerte no era muy profundo, por lo que se puso en pie rápidamente y empezó a toser.

-Diablos, Reborn, no seas tan impulsivo- protestó mientras se giraba-. El agua está...- se interrumpió de golpe- helada.

Se sonrojó violentamente al ver al hitman. Había llegado hasta el lago y se había adentrado en él. El agua le cubría hasta la cintura pero a través de las aguas cristalinas todavía podía ver que estaba completamente desnudo. No era su intención, pero la vista se le fue del pecho, firme y musculoso, hasta la cintura y se perdió más abajo, en aquella parte que las aguas apenas lograban ocultar. Apartó la vista, azorado. Puede que el agua estuviera helada, pero le acababa de subir una oleada de calor abrasador por la columna vertebral. No pudo evitar volver a mirarle de reojo. Reborn se había sumergido un poco para mojarse el pelo y cuando volvió a ascender lo hizo con la vista clavada en él.

-¿Es que no vas a quitarte la ropa y a limpiarte?- inquirió.

-Ah... voy, voy...- murmuró Lambo.

Parecía el único estúpidamente avergonzado con la situación, así que decidido a no perder ante él, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se acercó a la orilla para dejarla secar y se giró poco a poco. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando volteó y se encontró a Reborn justo delante de él. Demasiado cerca, pensó, notando como se le tensaba el cuerpo al instante, como se le formaba en el estómago un nudo de expectación.

Reborn le contempló detenidamente. Ya no quedaba nada del niño que fue. Ahora era el objeto de sus más oscuras fantasías. Hasta unas semanas atrás creía que era algo imposible, totalmente inalcanzable para alguien con su maldición. Ahora había recuperado su cuerpo original y tenía que lidiar con unas necesidades adultas que llevaban largo tiempo olvidadas. Insistía en mantenerlas a ralla a base de fingida irritación, pero se había movido hasta él sin pensar, atraído por el modo en que las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su tez bronceada, por el impulso de tocar esos músculos ágiles y flexibles que se adivinaban bajo la superficie del lago.

-¿Re…. Reborn?- inquirió Lambo con voz ahogada, al notar la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba tan nervioso que pensaba que en cualquier momento se pondría a temblar. Vio al mayor inclinarse hacia él y se humedeció los labios de forma instintiva conforme se acercaba a su altura.

-Tienes un cuerno del revés- se obligó a decir el hitman. No sabía que le había pasado, pero al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios había estado tentado a dejarse llevar. Estaba claro que Lambo le tenía pánico, y si pudiera leer las mil ideas que le pasaban en esos momentos por la mente, estaba seguro que haría algo más que simplemente echarse a temblar. Llevó una mano hasta el cuerno y lo colocó en su posición original.

Lambo se ruborizó violentamente, no sólo por el cuidado con el que realizó el gesto, si no porque el brazo del moreno le rozó el pecho al bajar y la piel se le erizó con el contacto. También tuvo mucho que ver con su sonrojo el hecho de que hubiera esperado… otra cosa.

-Gracias- susurró el bovino.

Reborn resopló quitándole importancia y se apartó de él.

-Sal ya del agua, vaca estúpida… estás tiritando de pies a cabeza.

Lambo asintió y le hizo caso sin rechistar, aunque tenía muy claro que el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Tampoco con el miedo que le solía inspirar. Tenía que ver única y exclusivamente con el hombre que tenía delante, con la sensación de insatisfacción que le había quedado cuando se apartó de él y, sobre todo, con las ganas de más.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

El insistente ronroneó que se escuchaba junto a su cabeza le arrancó de su sueño. Gokudera abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Uri, que le daba suaves toquecitos con la cabeza en actitud mimosa.

-Shhh- le exhortó a guardar silencio al notar el considerable peso del moreno sobre la parte izquierda de su cuerpo-, vas a despertar a Hibari- advirtió a media voz.

Como si le hubiera entendido, su gato cesó el sonido y se recostó a su lado sin molestar. Sonrió al ver que estaban cubiertos por una sábana. Hibari debía haberse levantado en algún momento para sacarla de su mochila, porque no estaba allí la noche anterior. Podría haber aprovechado para alejarse de él, pero parecía considerar que Hayato era un lugar cómodo sobre el que descansar porque estaba recostado tranquilamente contra él. Le contempló mientas dormía, su pecho subiendo y bajado con lentitud en su tranquilo sueño.

-Así hasta parece buena persona…- murmuró muy bajito. Podría acostumbrarse a despertase toda la vida así, con su agradable peso sobre él. Sonrió y le enredó las manos en el pelo, con más cariño del que había pretendido.

Hibari se incorporó, le miró ceñudo unos instantes, resopló y volvió a dejarse caer sobre él.

-Deja de moverte- protestó justo antes de bostezar.

-¿Hoy sí has conseguido dormir?- inquirió Gokudera, reprimiendo el impulso de deslizar la mano por su espalda en una caricia.

-Hn- fue la desdeñosa respuesta, justo antes de que se sentara y se desperezara con lentitud.

La sábana resbaló más allá de la cintura, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel desnuda, pero si Hibari se sentía algo incómodo por ello no dio ninguna muestra. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y tirar de la sábana, destapándole.

-En pie, herbív…- se interrumpió al ver que Gokudera le fulminaba con la mirada y recordó cuanto le molestaba que le llamara así. Maldito herbívoro rebelde, incluso por las mañanas se levantaba con ganas de pelear- Hayato- se corrigió.

El herbívoro le obsequió una sonrisa radiante al escucharle pronunciar su nombre. Mientras Hibari empezaba a vestirse con aspecto distraído, pensó que quizás podría acostumbrarse a llamarle así.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer. Nos vemos la semana que viene ^^


	8. Proposiciones indecentes

**Disclaimer** : KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano, aunque cualquier día de estos se secuestro a la mitad de los niños.

 **Pairing:** principalmente 1859, RxL

 **Notas de Yunnie:** Menciones de XxS… se comportan casi como un matrimonio así que no creo que a nadie le sorprenda, hehe. Como está Xanxus… lenguaje soez. Más de lo habitual, quiero decir. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Proposiciones indecentes**

Reborn contempló a Lambo con poca paciencia. Se le había enredado el cuello de la camisa en una rama baja y estaba haciendo aspavientos exagerados para soltarse, con lo que sólo había conseguido que se le enganchara también el brazalete que le había colocado Cervello para mantenerle en ese periodo temporal. Parecía idiota, en aquella pose tan ridícula y derrotado por un simple árbol.

-¿Reborn?- le llamó con voz suplicante, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo intentando liberarse.

Lejos de preocuparse en ayudarle, el hitman sonrió de manera diabólica y siguió su camino sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Se acercó al pequeño promontorio al que se estaban encaminando y no tardó en divisar una apertura que parecía la de una pequeña cueva. Ya había anochecido, así que se apreciaba con claridad el pequeño fulgor que escapaba del interior. Aunque las normas de cortesía habían establecido que durante la noche no fueran habituales los ataques, no dejaba de ser una competición de la mafia y una oportunidad para atacar era siempre una oportunidad que debía aprovecharse.

Reborn colocó la mano sobre una de sus armas, preparado para lo que fuera que pudiera encontrarse, y se adentró en la cueva. No tardaron en llegar a sus oídos unas voces familiares, mucho antes de que terminase de girar el recodo y pudiera verles. Adoptó una actitud más relajada ante el dúo de Varia, pues no eran su objetivo.

-Eh, escoria… Esa quemadura tiene muy mala pinta ¿seguro que no te vas a morir?- retumbó hasta él la voz grave de Xanxus.

El sonoro resoplido de Squalo fue de lo más vulgar.

-Cállate y fóllame, jefe imbécil- replicó el tiburón, sonriendo con burla al ver la inquietud del moreno- Pareces tonto con esa cara de preocupación- lo cierto era que le encantaba aquella mirada que le dirigía, pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de fastidiarle un poco- ¿O es que Byakuran te ha dejado más incapacitado de lo que pensaba?- punzó.

El gruñido amenazador de Xanxus dejó más que claro que para él la cosa no tenía la menor gracia. Quería olvidar el tema y no volver a pensar jamás en aquella maldita tarde. Las carcajadas de Squalo, en cambio, parecían indicar que se lo iba a recordar durante muuuucho tiempo.

-Perdón- Squalo trató de recuperar la compostura, sin demasiado éxito-. Es que es la primera vez en la vida que te he visto sonrojado, Xanxus…- aclaró antes de volver a reír.

-Cierra la boca, basura… - soltó un gruñido- Pedazo de mierda del futuro, en cuanto le vuelva a ver será un puto pollo frito- el bufido que soltó fue de pura frustración- Joder,¿cómo iba a esperarme que hiciera _**eso**_? Ha sido demasiado violento- masculló indignado. Lo único que consiguió con su irritada queja fue que las carcajadas de Squalo aumentaran de volumen- Deja de reírte o te mataré, maldito tiburón- advirtió sin paciencia.

-No puedes matarme Xanxus… ¿Quién te va a aguantar a parte de mí?- ronroneó de manera juguetona, pasando los dedos por la espalda de su amante.

-Que cierres la puta boca- refunfuñó Xanxus, lanzándose a devorar furioso sus labios para acallarle de una maldita vez.

Desde el pasillo de la cueva, Reborn temió por la enojada réplica del jefe Varia que fuera a disparar a su capitán. Dio un paso dispuesto a intervenir; esa panda de asesinos no tenía medida y no quería que uno de los dos acabara muerto. Pero el gemido acalorado de Squalo dejó más que claro que no era un disparo lo que había recibido. Más relajado, sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a alejarse de allí, dejándoles en la intimidad. Hasta que dio media vuelta y se encontró con Lambo delante de él. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, tenía el brazo derecho lleno de arañazos y miraba hacia el interior de la cueva con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Están bien Xanxus y Squalo-san?- inquirió ante el coro de quejidos y resoplidos que desplegaban- Será mejor que vayamos a ver-propuso, dando un paso hacia donde se encontraban.

Alarmado, Reborn le tapó la boca y lo sacó a rastras de allí, pasándole un brazo por el cuello y apretando con fuerza para no darle opción ni a revolverse si quiera.

-Vaca estúpida- masculló el moreno en cuanto estuvieron en el exterior, lo suficiente lejos para que no les escucharan.

Lambo tosió un poco al verse repentinamente libre de la presión y miró al mayor con expresión enojada. Sólo se había preocupado por dos miembros de la familia, así que no entendía a que venía aquel trato.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras así, sólo quería saber que estaban haciendo Xanxus y Squalo para asegurarme de que están bien- le reprochó ofendido.

Siendo sincero con él mismo, Reborn no tuvo ni idea de qué le enojó más, el tono altanero con el que le había hablado o su absoluta ingenuidad. Iba a quitarle las ganas de replicarle y las tonterías de golpe. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, había sujetado a Lambo por la camisa y lo había empotrado contra la pared de roca.

-¿Reborn?- inquirió Lambo, un tanto asustado por la intensidad de su mirada- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por toda respuesta, Reborn se apoderó de sus labios, besándole con ferocidad. Notó como Lambo se ponía rígido, quedándose completamente estático, y aquella falta de respuesta le irritó todavía más. Le mordió el labio inferior, con furia, y sintió un placer retorcido cuando Lambo soltó un quejido que le hizo abrir la boca. Su lengua reclamó sin dudarlo aquella cavidad, haciéndose dueña de sus rincones con rabia mal contenida.

Las manos del hitman se colocaron en la cintura de Lambo y los ágiles dedos resiguieron el borde del pantalón. El bovino botó por la impresión de su contacto y al instante Reborn le sintió temblar asustado bajo sus manos. Eso consiguió que recobrase parte de su cordura, que en algún momento se había ido muy lejos porque no había tenido ninguna intención de parar. Maldijo mentalmente y se apartó un poco, todavía manteniendo a Lambo aprisionado con los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Reborn?- preguntó confundido el menor. Saltaba a la vista que estaba avergonzado, pero también podía ver la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

El hitman le sonrió de manera socarrona. Había recuperado el control de sí mismo, pero eso no le impedía asustarlo un poco más.

-¿No querías saber lo que están haciendo Xanxus y Squalo? Voy a enseñarte- ronroneó, pasando una pierna entre las dos del menor y haciendo un poco de presión contra aquella zona tan íntima. El modo en que los ojos de Lambo se abrieron desorbitados le pareció de lo más satisfactorio. Creyó que gritaría asustado, o incluso que se echaría a llorar, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-De… de acuerdo- susurró de pronto el bovino.

Reborn soltó una carcajada sin rastro de humor. Condenada y estúpida vaca, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Era toda una tentación, incluso sin pretenderlo. Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol se apartó un paso de él y le sonrió con cinismo.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, mocoso- sentenció.

La respuesta de Lambo le dejó completamente descolocado.

-No soy un niño, Reborn. Sé que Squalo y Xanxus son pareja. Sé que tienen... sexo- bajó un poco la voz, un tanto avergonzado por la última palabra. En un primer momento no había caído en ello, pero ahora que lo pensaba... en fin, era lo lógico, debería haberse dado cuenta allí dentro- Quiero que me enseñes, Reborn- pidió, con la determinación dibujada en cada una de las facciones.

El asesino dio un nuevo paso atrás y le miró como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo. Maldita, condenada y estúpida vaca, iba a conseguir volverle completamente loco.

-Si tienes curiosidad por aprender búscate a alguien de tu edad, maldita sea- consiguió gruñir.

-No quiero a alguien de mi edad. Quiero que me enseñes tú- se obstinó Lambo, mirándole sin apartar la mirada.

Reborn podría haberle estrangulado en ese momento. También podría haberse deshecho de sus principios, arrancarle la ropa y violarlo sin más. Tras unos instantes de lucha consigo mismo, decidió comportarse como el adulto que era y no aprovecharse de un adolescente. Por mucho que fuera endiabladamente tentador y descarado. Sonrió con sorna y decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: esconder lo que Lambo le hacía sentir tras la burla y el cinismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorado de mí?- se mofó.

Lambo se sonrojó violentamente ante su pregunta y desvió la mirada hasta el suelo, dejando muy claro que el hitman acababa de acertar de lleno.

-Enséñame, Reborn- suplicó a pesar de la vergüenza que le embargaba.

-Condenada vaca- masculló el mayor.

¿Cómo iba a negarse ante eso? Volvió a juntar sus labios, y esta vez el beso fue mucho más calmado, más dulce, acompañado de la húmeda caricia de la lengua de Reborn, que le delineó sensualmente el contorno de los labios y le hizo gemir con suavidad. Esta vez, Lambo le devolvió el beso, sujetando al mayor de las mejillas como si temiera que cambiase de opinión y se escapara de él. Esta vez sí, Reborn coló la mano bajo la camisa con estampado de vaca y acarició la suave piel, logrando que un estremecimiento recorriera al menor de la cabeza a los pies.

Las manos de Reborn podían ser duras y despiadadas, y golpearle con una fuerza que sin duda le haría llorar, pero ahora se deslizaban por su cuerpo con un cuidado abrasador, y le desabrochaban lentamente los botones de su camisa con una paciencia que no le había mostrado jamás. Lambo gimió en su boca cuando Reborn pasó un dedo por su entrepierna, delineando sin pudor la incipiente erección por encima del pantalón.

De pronto el menor se sintió alzado del suelo, y se dio cuenta de que Reborn le había tomado en brazos y empezaba a caminar.

-¿Re... Reborn?- balbuceó, abochornado-. No soy una chica.

-No, desde luego que no- coincidió el asesino-. Pero esta noche eres mi amante- sentenció llevándolo hasta una frondosa zona cercana.

Los árboles les esconderían de miradas indiscretas y el suelo tenía una generosa capa de hierba verde, mullida y blanda. Reborn le depositó allí y le besó largamente antes de deshacerse de sus ropas. Lambo jadeó cuando sintió su cuerpo desnudo pegado al propio, la endurecida entrepierna del asesino rozando contra su propia erección. Contuvo el aliento cuando notó sus manos expertas acariciando su miembro, con una lentitud que sólo se podía calificar de tortura. La boca de Reborn había bajado hasta su cuello y trazó un húmedo camino hasta llegar a su oreja y mordisquearla con suavidad. El mundo se volvió un lugar totalmente acalorado y sofocante cuando el mayor aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, masturbándole sin dejar de recorrer con aquella lengua inquieta su mandíbula, su cuello, cualquier parte de piel a su alcance. De repente Lambo sintió una oleada de calor abrasadora, y Reborn se vio obligado a darle un profundo beso para silenciar los gemidos que se le escaparon durante el orgasmo.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, el hitman le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada bailando en los labios. No había nada de burla en ella, era íntima y cálida y consiguió erizarle por completo la piel. El bovino se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, sin tener muy claro que hacer a continuación. Reborn rió por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, vaca ingenua, voy a enseñártelo todo- ronroneó.

Acto seguido se introdujo dos dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos, y los extrajo con tanta lentitud y sensualidad que Lambo volvió a notar cómo le subían los colores y le hormigueaba la parte baja del vientre. Aguardó con expectación cuando le vio inclinarse sobre él y acariciarle de manera sinuosa el trasero hasta llegar a su entrada.

-Oh- fue todo lo que acertó a murmurar Lambo cuando notó la intrusión, y dejó escapar de golpe todo el aire al ser consciente de que tenía los dedos de Reborn en su interior.

Era extraño, y un poco incómodo, pero sobre todo era algo muy íntimo entre los dos. Y se tornó en algo totalmente excitante cuando empezó a moverse de forma experta, haciéndole sisear en una mezcla de placer y dolor. El asesino continuó explorando su interior hasta que todo rastro de molestia desapareció y sólo le quedó un coro de gemidos ahogados y ganas de más. Reborn sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho de las reacciones que le provocaba, y se apartó de él lo justo para cambiar sus dedos por su abultada erección, que presionaba de manera insinuante sobre su entrada sin llegar a adentrarse en él.

-¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre?- preguntó Reborn. En respuesta Lambo le fulminó con la mirada, indignado. Era obvio que no- Puede que te duela un poco- advirtió.

-No soy un llorón, Reborn- replicó el bovino-. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no voy a llorar- le aseguró.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Soltó un quejido lastimero cuando notó la intrusión en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a dejar escapar una sola lágrima.

-Vaca tonta- le insultó Reborn con cariño, y colocó las manos tras su cuello, obligándole a encararle.

Le besó, robándole el aliento con cada uno de los roces de su ávida lengua y deslizando sus manos arriba y debajo de su miembro, hasta que Lambo se olvidó por completo de porque había estado a punto de llorar y sólo pudo pensar en el hombre que tenía sobre él. Y entonces Reborn se movió en su interior, y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas ante el placer que sintió con sus embestidas. Le siguió de manera instintiva en aquella danza hipnótica, que cada vez se tornaba más acelerada conforme les embargaba la necesidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Reborn le miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios, cálida e incitante, y de la absoluta intimidad que se había formado entre los dos. Gimió, y de pronto sintió como llegaba al clímax y se ahogaba de nuevo en oleadas de placer. Reborn no tardó en seguirle al notar la presión de las contracciones sobre su miembro, dejando escapar un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un jadeo de puro placer. Mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración Lambo desvió la vista, incapaz de sostener la intensidad de la mirada azabache sobre él sin sonrojarse estúpidamente. No se atrevió a enfrentarle hasta que notó que Reborn se movía para salir lentamente de su interior. Le miró con algo de miedo. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar ahora? Vio como el hitman se levantaba y le acercaba la ropa con una mueca impenetrable en el rostro.

-Vístete, no quiero una vaca resfriada- le dijo, con el tono eternamente irritado que utilizaba con él.

Lo supo en ese instante. No quería que todo siguiera como antes. Lo tenía muy claro. Puede que ese hombre fuera un arrogante, egocéntrico y sádico asesino, puede que le irritase hasta tal punto que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había intentado matar... Pero se había pasado media vida haciendo locuras para llamar su atención, y ahora tenía muy claro el motivo. Estaba loco por él. Y no iba a dejarle escapar sin intentarlo al menos.

-Reborn- le llamó-, yo…- sintió los nervios acumulándose en su estómago ¿Tan difícil era decir dos simples palabras?- te…- susurró casi sin fuerzas.

-Lo sé- le interrumpió Reborn, sonriendo de manera retorcida-. Yo también te quiero vaca estúpida. Y ahora vístete- exigió.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gokudera abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Hibari plantado con cara de pocos amigos a pocos centímetros de él.

-Duermes mucho- se quejó el líder del comité disciplinario-. Pasan de las diez.

-Tsk, ¿y de quién diablos crees que es la culpa?- masculló un enfurruñado Hayato, mostrándole la cara interna de los brazos. Tenía un mordisco, varios arañazos y una zona amoratada a la altura de la muñeca. Y eso sin mencionar como tenía de marcado el cuello o las caderas.

-Hmph- fue la respuesta de Hibari, que se puso en pie y le dio algo de espacio para su aseo matutino.

Hayato se puso en pie e hizo una mueca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. El día anterior habían tenido una de las peleas más duras de toda la competición. Se habían encontrado con el padre del Décimo, que hacía equipo con Orégano. Ninguno de los dos sabía que la chica poseía llamas de la niebla, así que ver su chapa brillando en llamas violetas había sido toda una sorpresa. Y una afortunada casualidad, se dio cuenta, porque no se les hubiera ocurrido nunca.

No les había quedado más remedio que atacar, y Iemitsu había demostrado ser digno de su fama y les había hecho pelear con todo lo que tenían. Durante un rato, incluso pensó que perderían, y tuvo suerte de que Hibari estuviera tan cerca suyo cuando Orégano le disparó por la espalda, porque estaba tan centrado en evitar los ataques de Iemitsu que sin duda habría recibido el balazo si Kyoya no le hubiese tirado al suelo en el último momento. Al final Hibari había utilizado a Roll para encerrar al padre de Tsuna en una esfera invertida, y después de eso no les costó demasiado conseguir la identificación de Orégano. Pero la paliza que se habían llevado no se la quitaba nadie. Hibari incluso tenía una fea herida en el costado derecho, aunque se había empeñado en decir que él era fuerte y que la lesión no era grave.

-No necesito que un herbívoro cuide de mí- había protestado cuando le propuso atender su herida.

Había tenido que pelearse dos veces con él, una para que dejara de llamarle herbívoro y otra para conseguir ponerle la dichosa venda. Creyó que después de eso, Kyoya caería rendido al llegar la noche. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se había tumbado a unos metros de él y le escuchó dar vueltas y resoplar durante largo rato.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- ofreció Gokudera.

-No te necesito, pequeño animal- le replicó.

Y allí había seguido, dando vueltas hasta que finalmente terminó por levantarse y tumbarse junto a él, mirándole enfurruñado como un niño que no quería darle la razón. Hayato se había limitado a quitarse la ropa, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la sonrisa triunfal, y después de eso había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Hibari se había hundido en él. Al menos le había quedado muy clara una cosa, y es que el moreno tenía razón: la herida no podía ser tan grave después de la nochecita de sexo que le había dado.

-Hay que ponerse en marcha, herbívoro- a la última palabra de Hibari le siguió el gruñido molesto de Gokudera y el resoplido hastiado del moreno-. No deberías perder tiempo con tonterías- atajó, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer-. ¿Seguro que tu gato podrá encontrar a Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Hayato asintió con la cabeza. Si no le fallaban los cálculos, sólo les quedaba por conseguir la chapa de Chrome. Como la chica estaba con Tsuna, no deberían tener problemas para encontrarlos, ya que de algún modo Uri parecía saber donde se encontraban las demás cajas de felinos. Siempre y cuando el maldito gato estuviera dispuesto a hacerle caso. Cargó su anillo de llamas y el animal no tardó en aparecer, moviendo la cola y con expresión contenta.

-Uri- Gokudera le dio un par de palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza y el gato ronroneó complacido- ¿Puedes encontrar a Natsu? Tenemos que dar con el Décimo- le explicó. Cuando estaba de buenas, su mascota le entendía tan bien como si de un humano le tratase.

Uri emitió un sonido extraño, entre un maullido y un rugido, que Gokudera tomó por un sí. Tras refregarse mimosamente contra la pierna de Hibari, el gato empezó a corretear dirección norte.

-Bien, vayamos a por esa chapa y terminemos de una vez con esta tonta competición- sentenció el guardián de la nube.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con evidente fastidio, dejaron muy claras las ganas que tenía de deshacerse de él. A Hayato le quedó un tremendo vacío en la boca del estómago que le resultó muy difícil de ignorar. Subía como si se tratara de un dolor casi físico y se instalaba en su pecho sin intenciones aparentes de marchar. Apretó los puños de manera inconsciente. Hibari tenía razón, era el último día de la competencia. Sólo tenían que pedirle a Chrome su identificación y habrían completado su objetivo. Y después de eso se separarían y no volverían a compartir esos momentos de intimidad. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión impasible, aunque lo cierto era que tenía ganas de gritar de frustración al ver la indiferencia que mostraba Hibari. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Una vez acabada la competencia todo volvería a ser como siempre, y su relación, o lo que fuera que tuviese con Kyoya, se habría acabado para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** Bueno, parece que ya tenemos una pareja bien encaminada... A ver si la otra toma ejemplo.

Creo que ya se nota, pero estamos entrando en la recta final del fic, así que en un par de capítulos seguramente llegaremos al desenlace. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la semana que viene ^^


	9. Tras la máscara

**Disclaimer** : KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano, aunque cualquier día de estos se secuestro a la mitad de los niños.

 **Pairing:** principalmente 1859, RxL

 **Notas:** Buenaaaaas. Aquí andamos, con el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Tras la máscara**

Lambo miró a su compañero con expresión asustada. La noche anterior le había dicho que le quería, pero tenía sospechas más que razonables de que sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento y no era verdad. Esa mañana le había despertado a patadas, literalmente. Estaba seguro que le había quedado un buen moretón en el muslo allí donde le había golpeado. Luego le había utilizado como escudo cuando se encontraron con Levi y Mammon, sin ninguna clase de compasión. Leviathan les había disparado una buena cantidad de rayos y Reborn le había sujetado por los antebrazos para colocarlo delante de él. Todavía le rechinaban los dientes cuando recordaba la terrible descarga eléctrica que le había atravesado. Y ahora le estaba apuntando con su pistola, y a juzgar por el aura diabólica que le rodeaba le iba a disparar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Reborn?- se lamentó el bovino- Si lo he perdido, lo he perdido. Me da igual cuanto te enfades, hay que volver a buscarlo. No soy yo sin mis cuernos- aseguró.

El hitman amartilló su arma, por lo que Lambo dio un prudente paso atrás.

-No podemos perder tiempo con tus estupideces, todavía nos quedan objetos por conseguir y hoy es el último día de la competición- sentenció el asesino.

-Pero… los cuernos son muy importantes para mí. Son… fueron un regalo de alguien muy especial. De la persona que me salvó la vida- se sonrojó levemente al decirlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era casi como si hubiera sido un camino marcado por el destino que le había llevado inexorablemente hasta Reborn. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer, el que fue el peor día de su vida. Tenía cuatro años cuando sus padres se vieron envueltos en aquella pelea con una familia rival. Le habían hecho esconderse detrás de un armario y todavía recordaba el miedo atroz que había sentido mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres y los disparos zumbaban en el comedor. Y de pronto todo se quedó en calma.

-¿Mami?- preguntó muy bajito, con la voz ahogada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí- alguien le dio un fuerte tirón y lo arrancó de su escondite. La escena que apareció ante sus ojos le hizo gritar de terror. Sus padres estaban en el suelo, completamente inmóviles y cubiertos de sangre.

-Hazle callar- dijo otra voz, y el hombre que le sujetaba le dio un bofetón tan brutal que se había quedado en estado de shock.

-¿Que hacemos con él?- preguntó su captor.

-Matarlo. No podemos dejar testigos- afirmó el segundo hombre.

Lambo no entendió del todo el significado de esas palabras, pero sintió una oleada de pánico ante las expresiones de los dos tipos. Rompió a llorar, mientras se revolvía en un inútil intento de escapar. Recibió un segundo golpe y de pronto notó el frío del metal sobre la frente. Le estaban apuntando con un arma. Chilló.

-Hn. Veo que sois muy valientes, aterrorizando a un niño- se burló la voz de un tercer hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¿Reborn? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Chaoss. Mi jefe me ha enviado a estudiar una posible alianza con la familia Bovino. Veo que he llegado en mal momento- sonrió de una manera tan macabra que los dos hombres se tensaron al acto- Dadme al mocoso- ordenó tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Siempre con esos aires de superioridad- replicó uno de los hombres.

Después de eso, los disparos habían vuelto a sonar por toda la habitación. Lambo se había encogido sobre si mismo mientras lloraba con desesperación. Finalmente alguien le había hecho ponerse de pie con poca delicadeza. Era el último hombre que había llegado, al que habían llamado Reborn.

-Deja de llorar, mocoso. Hay que salir de aquí- le dijo.

-No quiero. Quiero a mi mamá- replicó Lambo, haciendo un intento de acercarse a ella.

Reborn se lo cargó al hombro y se lo llevó de allí sin más. No le importó lo mucho que lloró y suplicó que le dejara quedarse con sus padres, le sacó a la fuerza de su casa y le metió en un coche con él. Diez minutos después el hombre había perdido por completo la paciencia y había amenazado con matarle una docena de veces. Se llevaba la mano a la frente una y otra vez con expresión cansada, como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lambo seguía lloriqueando y pataleando para intentar escapar. Desesperado, Reborn acabó por decirle que si se callaba le compraría el juguete que quisiera. Todavía ajeno a la tragedia que acababa de producirse en su vida, Lambo sonrió ante el ofrecimiento y guardó silencio un ratito. Reborn aparcó en un callejón y le hizo entrar en un viejo edificio.

-No toques nada- advirtió nada más cruzar la puerta.

El local parecía una tienda. Estaba lleno de armas, y también de objetos muy extraños. Lambo se acercó hipnotizado hacia un escaparate donde había un par de cuernos colocados sobre un cojín rojo. Pegó la nariz al cristal, mirando como relucían, y se volvió hacia Reborn con la mirada brillante.

-Quiero esto- pidió, señalando los dos cuernos.

-Eso no es un juguete, no puedes tenerlo.

-Prometiste que me comprarías lo que quisiera y quiero esto- repitió.

Reborn volvió a negarse, por lo que Lambo empezó de nuevo a llorar, a gritarle que era un mentiroso y a decir que quería volver con su mamá. El moreno insistió en que no era algo para un niño así que Lambo se tiró al suelo y empezó a rodar, armando una tremenda pataleta.

-Reborn-san... le agradecería que no matara a nadie en mi tienda. Especialmente a un niño- suplicó aterrorizado el dependiente al verle cargar su arma.

Reborn masculló entre dientes y guardó su pistola.

-Está bien, te compraré los malditos cuernos pero deja de llorar- gruñó al fin.

La mirada de Lambo se iluminó al acto y unos minutos más tarde salía de la tienda con ellos puestos. Reborn condujo algo más de media hora hasta que llegaron a la mansión del jefe Bovino. Le hicieron quedarse coloreando un cuaderno en el pasillo mientras ellos hablaban de cosas de mayores, hasta que finalmente le fueron a buscar.

-¿Y esos cuernos?- preguntó su abuelo nada más verle.

-Tsk... He tenido que comprárselos para que dejara de llorar- gruñó Reborn, claramente de mal humor.

Su abuelo rió, aunque la risa no borró del todo el dolor que reflejaba su mirada.

-Ya veo. ¿Te gustan, Lambo?- le preguntó. El pequeño asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza- Bien, entonces tendremos que comparte un traje que haga conjunto con ellos- decidió. Luego se giró hacia el asesino y adoptó una actitud mucho más seria-. Muchas gracias por traérmelo, Reborn. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo y tu familia.

Reborn resopló, quitándole importancia y, sin despedirse siquiera del pequeño, se marchó de allí. Con el tiempo Lambo había comprendido la importancia de lo que hizo aquel hombre, y los cuernos se habían convertido en su mayor tesoro.

La voz de Reborn sobresaltó a Lambo, arrancándole de sus recuerdos

-Creí que no lo recordabas- murmuró el asesino, con una expresión inusitadamente nostálgica- ¿Sabes? Nunca me diste las gracias.

Lambo suspiró.

-Cuando te vi de nuevo ya te había afectado la maldición y no supe que eras tú. De hecho, no me di cuenta hasta hace un par de años- confesó un poco avergonzado-. Pero tú mejor que nadie debería entender que no puedo perder esos cuernos.

Pasado el momentáneo arrebato de sentimentalismo, Reborn recuperó su aspecto amenazadoramente enojado.

-¿Qué clase de idiota no hace más que perder su posesión más preciada?- cuestionó con voz de ultratumba- Debería matarte por hacerme perder el tiempo- amenazó.

Lambo exhaló con pesadez y siguió al mayor de vuelta por donde habían venido. Estaba empezando a entrever un poco a través de la máscara de Reborn. Puede que fuera muy duro en sus palabras, pero allí estaban, desandando el camino para que pudiera recuperar su cuerno perdido. Quizás sí que sintiera algo por él, después de todo.

-¿Sabes, Reborn? Deberías hacer algo con tu mal humor.

Esta vez sí, sin mediar palabra, Reborn cargó el arma y le disparó.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Chrome apretó la espalda contra el tronco mientras sujetaba su tridente fuertemente contra el pecho. Casi contuvo la respiración mientras dos de los subordinados de Dino pasaban cerca de allí. La habían visto hacía unos minutos y se habían dirigido sin dudar hacia ella, así que se había escondido entre los árboles y había creado una ilusión que borrara cualquier rastro de su presencia. Era casi imposible que la descubrieran, pero no podía evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel. No quería fallar a Tsuna y al resto de sus compañeros, que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en su familia. Después de un rato que le pareció eterno, uno de los hombres dijo a su compañero que allí no había nadie y se alejaron por donde habían venido. Aún y así no se atrevió a salir de su escondrijo durante varios minutos.

-¿Chrome?- inquirió la voz de Tsuna en algún lugar cercano.

-Oh, jefe...- susurró la chica, deshaciendo la ilusión. Tsuna se llevó un susto de muerte cuando de repente la vio materializarse a un par de pasos-. Empezaba a preocuparme, estabas tardando mucho.

-Lo siento... Cervello me ha interceptado- sintió un escalofrío involuntario-. Me han dicho que va contra las normas conseguir los objetivos sin tu pareja. Les he tenido que asegurar un montón de veces que sólo estaba intentando localizarlos y en seguida volvería a por ti. Ni loco me enfrentaría a Varia yo solo...- murmuró mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza- Están a unos cinco kilómetros hacía allá- indicó, señalando a su derecha.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha- propuso la dulce voz de la chica.

Tsuna habría dado cualquier cosa por ir en cualquier otra dirección. Hasta ese momento se las habían apañado bien los dos solos, tanto atacando como defendiéndose de otros equipos, pero ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a Xanxus y Squalo. Lo más probable era que Mukuro terminara por aparecer, y quedarse a solas con él le daba casi más miedo que enfrentar al dúo de asesinos. Suspiró y siguió a su guardiana de la niebla con resignación. Habrían caminado unos 500 metros cuando una voz familiar les hizo parar.

-¡Décimo!- le llamaba Hayato, agitando una mano para saludarle con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Gokudera-kun?- se sintió mucho más tranquilo al comprobar que Hibari y él no se habían matado- Me alegro de ve...

La frase quedó en el aire porque de repente una bola de pelo saltó sobre él, con un irritado bufido, y empezó a arañarle la cara sin compasión.

-¡Uri, maldita sea!- se alarmó Gokudera. Corrió la distancia que les separaba y sujetó a su mascota con cara de pocos amigos- ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- le regañó. El gato de la tormenta resopló con más ganas y decidió ensañarse con su dueño, al que le dio un zarpazo que apenas pudo esquivar- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?- le gritó, molesto. Hasta ese momento había estado de lo más tranquilo, pero ahora era un ovillo de uñas y dientes que no paraba de lanzarse a por él y a por Tsuna sin distinción- ¡Al anillo!- le ordenó.

Gokudera pensó que no le haría el menor caso, pero para su sorpresa Uri le dirigió una mirada resentida y se transformó en una pequeña bola de llamas que adoptó la forma de un anillo en su dedo.

-Lo siento tanto, Décimo- se disculpó Hayato, casi al borde de la histeria. Tsuna tuvo el tiempo justo de sujetarlo antes de que se arrodillara.

-No... No pasa nada... estoy bien- mintió el castaño. El zarpazo en la mejilla le escocía horrores pero no ganaba nada preocupándole de más- ¿Qué…- miró de reojo a Hibari, que les contemplaba con muy mala cara, y dio un respingo involuntario- qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

-Necesitamos la identificación de Chrome- explicó Hayato, sacándose un arrugado sobre del bolsillo y entregándoselo a sus compañeros para que leyeran su objetivo-. Es la única que nos queda y... habremos terminado.

Tsuna alzó la vista del papel para observar al peliplateado. Juraría que le había temblado la voz con aquellas dos últimas palabras, aunque al mirarle todo parecía normal en él. Le contemplaba con la adoración de costumbre y estaba aguardando su respuesta con esa paciencia que sólo tenía con él. Valoró la propuesta de Gokudera. Si les daban la chapa de Chrome, tendrían que proteger con mucho más cuidado la de Tsuna para no quedar descalificados. A cambio, podrían contar con Gokudera y Hibari para ayudar a las otras parejas de su equipo. Teniendo en cuenta que quedaban poco más de seis horas para el final del juego y todos tenían cosas por hacer, le parecía muy buena opción. Sobre todo si podía contar con sus dos guardianes en la pelea contra Xanxus y Squalo, sólo de pensar que tenía que volver a enfrentarse a ese par le daban ganas de echarse a llorar.

-Chrome, creo que deberíamos darles tu… ¡Hiiiii!- gritó aterrado al ver que de pronto la chica salía volando a varios metros de allí. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Hibari había sacado sus armas y la había golpeado con violencia- ¿Pero qué haces, Hibari?- lloriqueó.

-No tiene sentido aguantar vuestro estúpido amontonamiento si no puedo al menos pelear contra él- dijo, sonriendo como sólo la perspectiva de una buena pelea le hacía sonreír- Vamos, Chrome, llámalo- exhortó, mientras avanzaba hacia ella rodeado de un aura diabólica.

-Bueno, eso era de esperar- murmuró Hayato, que se limitó a llevarse un cigarro a los labios. Había hecho lo mismo con Dino, atacarle sin necesidad, y a él no se la tenía jurada como a Mukuro.

-¡Vas a hacerle daño a Chrome!- espetó Tsuna, preocupado por la chica.

Su guardiana de la niebla se puso en pie y enfrentó a Hibari con una mirada decidida. Aferró el tridente con ambas manos y le miró sin rastro miedo.

-No dejaré que pongas una mano encima de Mukuro-sama- aseguró, corriendo hacía él. Casi le había alcanzado cuando una silueta formada por volutas de niebla la hizo detenerse en seco.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy muy aburrido- anunció la voz de Mukuro justo antes de que su cuerpo acabara de tomar forma y se volviera sólido-. Puedo jugar un rato con el carnívoro- la tranquilizó. Cogió una de las manos de la chica entre la suya y se la llevó a los labios. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que se ponía completamente colorada mientras le besaba los nudillos- Ahora descansa, mi preciosa Chrome- pidió, y ante estas palabras su pupila desapareció. Rokudo se giró para quedar cara a cara con Hibari, que tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y parecía que fuera a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento-. Bien... ¿empezamos?

El rostro de Kyoya se iluminó ante la propuesta y, en menos de un parpadeo, atacó.

-No me lo puedo creer- se quejó Tsuna, mirando como sus dos guardianes se peleaban sin ninguna restricción.

-Bueno, estamos hablando del maníaco de las peleas y el psicópata demente- dijo Gokudera con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya... pues a veces me cuesta distinguir cuál es cuál- masculló el castaño entre dientes, consiguiendo que Hayato riera por lo bajo de su comentario.

Resignado, Tsuna se limitó a esperar con paciencia a que se cansaran... o a que se mataran el uno al otro, lo que posiblemente sucedería antes. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era un espectáculo digno de ver, y pronto se encontró con su atención puesta totalmente en la pelea. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la silueta que aparecía de la nada pocos metros por encima de él.

-Te atrapé- anunció Byakuran con voz cantarina, batiendo sus alas para descender y sujetar a Tsuna desde atrás.

Tsuna gritó de puro terror al tiempo que Hayato soltaba una maldición. En pocos segundos, los tres se vieron envueltos en una lucha que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de sus dos compañeros. En medio del forcejeo Byakuran y Tsuna habían ido a parar al suelo. El castaño intentaba ponerse en pie sin demasiado éxito, ya que Byakuran parecía de lo más interesado en mantenerle bajo él.

Con un hastiado chasquido de lengua, Gokudera se alejó un par de pasos de ellos e hizo aparecer el arco de G. Byakuran seguía de lo más concentrado en rodar con el Décimo una y otra vez, así que cargó una flecha y en una de las vueltas, cuando el mayor estaba encima, disparó. El proyectil le dio de lleno en una de las alas, que estalló en un fogonazo de llamas blancas y desapareció.

-Vamos, chicos, no me obliguéis a haceros daño- ronroneó Byakuran, que en ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa.

Hayato no se lo pensó y disparó una segunda flecha. El Millefiore tuvo el tiempo justo de hacer desaparecer el ala que le quedaba y el proyectil atravesó el espacio vacío a pocos centímetros de su espalda. Tsuna aprovechó su momento de despiste para darse impulso con las llamas de sus manos, esperando escaparse de él. Lo único que consiguió fue que ambos se elevaran un par de metros antes de volver a caer por el impulso de Byakuran. Seguía en la misma posición de desventaja y ahora además le dolía horrores la espalda. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hayato tensaba de nuevo la cuerda y las llamas de tormenta le conferían un aspecto temible a su expresión resuelta.

-Suelta al Décimo- dijo su guardián, totalmente serio-, o el próximo disparo no será un aviso.

En respuesta, Byakuran hizo aparecer varias llamas negras levitando a su alrededor. Tsuna se dio cuenta de que la cosa empezaba a ir en serio. Cogió aire en profundidad y, mientras lo soltaba, se deshizo también del miedo. Sus ojos se volvieron de un tono ambarino que parecía reflejar la fuerza interior de sus llamas. Durante varios segundos todos permanecieron inmóviles, conscientes de que el primer movimiento desataría el infierno. Y finalmente pasó. Byakuran alzó una mano. Hayato disparó. Tsuna activó el X-burner contra el suelo, con lo que consiguió finalmente liberarse y quedar en un ángulo que le permitía atacar. Las llamas estallaron por todas partes a su alrededor en una cegadora mezcla multicolor. Cuando se apagaron, pudieron comprobar que no había cambiado demasiado la situación, salvo por las heridas que habían recibido.

Byakuran tenía un agujero en el hombro izquierdo donde le había atravesado la flecha. Tsuna y Gokudera mostraban varias quemaduras leves causadas por la lluvia de llamas negras, pero en lineas generales había que decir que para la potencia brutal que habían desplegado en sus ataques, los tres seguían bastante intactos. Byakuran se llevó una mano a la herida y ésta se cerró al acto.

-Podrías haber apuntado al corazón- dijo a Gokudera.

El peliplateado asintió gravemente con la cabeza.

-Podría- se limitó a decir.

A Byakuran pareció gustarle esa respuesta porque al instante recuperó la sonrisa relajada que le daba aspecto de niño y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, las heridas de los dos Vongola empezaron a sanar.

-Bien, por un momento pensé que os tendría que matar- dijo divertido-. Peeeero... eso no significa que renuncie a mi objetivo. Lo siento por ti, Tsuna- anunció.

-Tsk, ponte detrás de mí, Décimo- gritó Hayato al castaño, que todavía se mantenía levitando a un par de metros de altura.

-Me parece que tú tienes suficientes problemas conmigo- anunció una voz justo tras él. Hayato se volteó para encontrarse con Gamma, que le miraba con interés- Byakuran, deja de jugar y coge nuestro objetivo de una maldita vez- instó a su compañero.

Gokudera les miró a uno y otro, estudiando las opciones. Ni él ni Tsuna peleaban con intención real de matar, y teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de sus oponentes, eso complicaba mucho sus posibilidades de victoria. Byakuran había sujetado a Tsuna de un tobillo y lo había lanzado contra el suelo, por lo que volvían a estar como minutos antes. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó que, efectivamente, Hibari y Mukuro seguían peleando entre ellos, ignorándoles por completo. Soltó un gruñido de frustración. Odiaba pedir ayuda, pero detestaría más aún que se redujeran las opciones de ganar del Décimo sólo por su orgullo.

-Vosotros dos, dejad vuestra estúpida pelea, maldición. Hacéis falta aquí- increpó a sus compañeros.

Hibari y Mukuro se detuvieron un instante para mirarle con incredulidad.

-No interrumpas, herbívoro. Estamos en medio de algo importante- replicó Kyoya con evidente fastidio.

-¡Y una mierda! No hay nada más importante que el Décimo- gruñó. Y después de eso fue como si se hubiera desatado un vendaval. Todo pasó tan deprisa que Hayato ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada. Gokudera no tenía ni idea de que había hecho, pero estaba muy claro que le había conseguido enfadar. Kyoya se giró hacia Mukuro, llevó la mano hasta el colgante del guardián de la niebla y se lo arrancó sin más. Luego empezó a caminar hacia ellos con un aura tan asesina que Hayato la sintió incluso deslizándose sobre su piel. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que diablos le pasaba, pero a su derecha Byakuran soltó un grito triunfal que le hizo volver su atención hacia él. Había conseguido ponerse a horcajadas sobre Tsuna y, con un movimiento increíblemente ágil, le sacó los pantalones de un tirón. La mirada del Décimo se desorbitó al momento y estaba seguro de que su cara no presentaba una expresión mucho mejor.

-Objetivo conseguido- anunció Byakuran mostrando la prenda de ropa en alto-. Sólo nos faltan los pantalones de Iemitsu- le dijo a Gamma, que todavía permanecía a su lado sin intervenir.

Hayato aún estaba intentando cerrar la boca del asombro cuando Byakuran apareció junto a él, sujetó a Gamma del brazo y desaparecieron los dos. Cuando al fin logró reaccionar ante semejante sinsentido corrió hasta Tsuna, que estaba completamente abochornado por lo sucedido, y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Décimo, ¿tienes ropa de recambio?- le preguntó.

Tsuna no llegó a responder nunca porque en ese momento Hibari llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y le dirigió tal mirada de enojo que sólo acertó a emitir un sonido agudo entre dientes mientras se ponía a temblar. Antes de que Hayato pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba ahora, Hibari asestó un golpe tan brutal a Tsuna que consiguió lanzarlo al suelo una vez más. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Gokudera.

Hayato se puso automáticamente en guardia, e iba a darle la bronca del siglo por tratar así al Décimo cuando vio algo en su mirada que le hizo callarse al momento. Hibari estaba terriblemente enfadado, y le miraba con tanto odio que dio un involuntario paso atrás. Supuso que correría la misma suerte que Tsuna y terminaría rodando por el suelo con un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso Kyoya le sujetó de la muñeca y empezó a alejarse, arrastrando a un desconcertado Hayato con él. Para cuando procesó todo lo que había pasado y quiso replicar, ya se encontraban a varios metros de allí.

Todavía tendido en el suelo, Tsuna vio como mantenían un breve forcejeo justo antes de perderse de vista en la espesura del bosque. Soltó un leve quejido, y no tenía claro si era por lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo o de simple frustración.

-No entiendo nada... Quiero irme a mi maldita casa- se quejó Tsuna mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

En respuesta a su protesta recibió la característica risa de Mukuro, que le ofreció unos pantalones salidos de la nada. El ilusionista se había dado cuenta en cuanto apareció Byakuran. Sus movimientos, su forma de pelear e incluso el aura que rodeaba a Hibari habían cambiado. Había sido de una manera tan sutil que le había costado notarlo, pero allí estaba, su atención dividida entre las dos peleas que estaban llevándose a cabo de manera simultanea. Hibari podía mentir y decirle a Gokudera que no le importaba, pero sus acciones dejaban muy claro que no era verdad.

-Bueno... tampoco resulta tan extraño. Las nubes y la tormenta siempre han ido de la mano- murmuró el ilusionista, más para sí mismo que para Tsuna, quien parecía estar aguardando alguna clase de explicación. Sonrió a su compañero con expresión maliciosa- Dime, Tsuna, ¿deberíamos ir de la mano nosotros también?

La pregunta le provocó al castaño un escalofrío de lo más desagradable. Terminó de subirse los pantalones con un gesto apresurado y se apartó prudentemente de él.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no- afirmó con absoluta convicción.

Mukuro estalló en carcajadas ante su evidente nerviosismo. Lejos de tranquilizarle, la animada risa del ilusionista le hizo estremecer.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** me parece que se les empieza a notar a todos lo que esconden, hehehe. Ahora sólo falta que lo reconozcan de una vez. Si no me fallan los cálculos, el próximo capítulo será el último, así que nos vemos el viernes que viene con el final.  
Gracias por leer ^^


	10. Marcas de propiedad

**Disclaimer** : KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano, aunque cualquier día de estos le secuestro a la mitad de los niños.

 **Notas:** Primero de todo, decir que siento mi desaparición la semana pasada. Estuve fuera sin posibilidad de conectarme, y no pensé en avisar con antelación. Mis disculpas.

Segundo... llegamos al final. El último siempre me parece el capítulo más difícil, pero está escrito con tanta o más ilusión que los otros. Espero que os guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Marcas de propiedad**

No entendía nada. Ni porque Hibari estaba tan enfadado, ni porque había golpeado a Tsuna, y mucho menos porque se lo llevaba a rastras de allí.

-Oye, Hibari, suéltame… me estás haciendo daño- se quejó Hayato, que por segunda vez intentó soltarse.

Si le había escuchado le ignoró por completo y se limitó a tirar de él con esa fuerza ridícula que a saber de dónde sacaba. Se le estaba quedando dormida la muñeca derecha allí donde le sujetaba. Enojado, dio un violento tirón que sólo le sirvió para notar un dolor agudo extendiéndose por todo el brazo.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa?- le gritó, frustrado y enfadado a partes iguales.

Hibari se dio la vuelta y le asió por el cuello de la camiseta, estampándolo contra el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él. Notó como el moreno temblaba de rabia mientras le sujetaba y pensó que ahora sí estaba acabado.

Kyoya entrecerró sus ojos azules y le dedicó una mirada acerada. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese herbívoro rebelde a colarse en su vida, ponerla patas arriba, y decir que lo más importante era alguien más?! No había estado tan enfadado en su vida, y le odiaba profundamente por hacerle sentir así. Antes si quiera de pensar en lo que hacía se inclinó sobre Gokudera, hasta cubrirle los labios con los suyos, en un beso tan demandante y furioso que su lengua irrumpió en la otra boca sin permiso y se hizo con cada uno de sus rincones. Pronto tuvieron que separarse porque la exigencia y pasión de aquel beso fue tal que no tardó en consumir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Hayato se había quedado tan sorprendido que no acertaba a reaccionar. Hibari le estaba mirando fijamente, todavía molesto, desafiante, y con la respiración tan agitada como la suya propia. Y de pronto lo entendió todo, y los colores le subieron a las mejillas con violencia.

-No es importante en ese sentido, idiota- gruñó, terriblemente avergonzado. Kyoya ladeó la cabeza, todavía desconfiando - De esa manera… sólo eres importante tú- añadió muy bajito, sin acabarse de creer que lo que acababa de decir.

Kyoya pareció relajarse un poco ante esas palabras, aunque no perdió del todo la expresión irritada mientras volvía a acercarse a él. Gokudera reprimió el impulso de apartarse y a cambio fue recompensado con la suave caricia de sus labios. No fue un beso tierno, pero sí era muy diferente al anterior. No había rastro de enojo, sólo pasión y exigencia, y unas intenciones muy claras por parte de Hibari de dejarle claro que era únicamente de él. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo al comprender lo que eso significaba. Parecía que Kyoya también estaba interesado en él, lo suficiente como para sufrir aquel repentino arranque de celos y posesividad.

Un carraspeo persistente a sus espaldas consiguió que Hibari se separase a regañadientes de él. A un par de metros se encontraban dos miembros de Cervello, que les observaban con la impasibilidad de siempre.

-Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya, parece que han completado su objetivo. Por favor, entréguenme todas las identificaciones para que lo podamos confirmar- dijo una de ellas con voz monótona.

Por la manera en que Hibari la miró con disgusto, Hayato temió que las fuese a golpear de nuevo, pero finalmente chascó la lengua y se sacó del bolsillo la colección de chapas que habían conseguido durante aquellos cinco días. Cervello las examinó una a una y finalmente se las entregó a su compañera.

-Confirmado, su objetivo ha sido completado. ¿Se quedarán en el terreno de juego para ayudar a sus compañeros o saldrán?- inquirió.

-Nos quedamos- dijo Gokudera.

-Salimos- repuso al mismo tiempo Hibari.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, claramente disgustados con la respuesta del otro.

-La decisión debe ser unánime, aclárense por favor- pidió la segunda mujer.

-Nos quedamos- se obstinó Hayato.

El moreno resopló sonoramente pero no dijo nada más, así que el jurado lo tomó como una confirmación y, tras decirles que podían moverse libremente y sin restricciones para ayudar a los suyos u obstaculizar al resto, desaparecieron con el mismo sigilo con el que habían llegado. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Hibari le miró acusatoriamente.

-He tenido suficiente de manadas para todo lo que queda de año- protestó, claramente molesto con la decisión del peliplateado.

-Vamos, un par de peleas más no te van a hacer daño- le aseguró Hayato.

-Hmph…- masculló Hibari, reticente a darle la razón. El maldito herbívoro parecía conocerle demasiado bien para su gusto. Antes de darse cuenta, le estaba siguiendo cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso al lugar donde se habían encontrado a Tsuna.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzarles y Tsuna les estaba poniendo al corriente de su situación cuando Mukuro imprevistamente tiró del cuello de la camiseta de Hayato. Sonrió con malicia al ver varias marcas amoratadas y señales de dientes que acababan de quedar al descubierto.

-Lo suponía- murmuró el ilusionista, a quien al parecer le hacía bastante gracia la situación.

-¿El qué?- inquirió Tsuna con ingenuidad, ajeno totalmente a la situación entre sus dos guardianes.

-Métete en tus asuntos piña estúpida- se quejó un abochornado Gokudera al tiempo que se apresuraba a recolocarse la prenda de ropa. Luego cambió totalmente de actitud para dirigirse al castaño-. Nada importante, Décimo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó Mukuro, dando a su voz un tono de lo más espeluznante.

Al ver que el ilusionista hacía aparecer su tridente, Hibari pareció también interesarse en la conversación. Se había quedado a un par de pasos para mostrar su desagrado con el grupo, pero ahora los ojos le brillaban mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ya basta!- se quejó Tsuna, levantando ambas manos a los lados e interponiéndose entre los tres- Centrémonos en lo que hay que hacer. Como estaba diciendo, nuestro objetivo es reunir todas las espadas que se encuentren en el terreno de juego. Nos falta la de Yamamoto, que se reunirá con nosotros cuando lance dos X-burners seguidos hacia el cielo para indicarle que sólo nos queda la suya… y también la de Squalo- se lamentó con un escalofrío de temor.

-No te preocupes Décimo, Hibari y yo ayudaremos en la pelea- le intentó tranquilizar Hayato. Confiaba en que podrían ganarles, pero el mejor dúo de Varia siempre dejaba considerables bajas.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito que tú te encargues de otra cosa, Gokudera-kun. Todo esto de los objetivos requiere una complicada coordinación- se quejó el castaño-. Ryohei y Yamamoto necesitan todas las identificaciones del sol. ¿Podrías encontrar a Reborn y traerlo hasta nosotros? No he conseguido cruzarme con ellos un solo día…

-Claro, lo que necesites, Décimo- le aseguró Hayato, con una confiada sonrisa que se tornó en una mueca de suspicacia cuando se volvió hacia los otros dos-. Procurad no mataros mientras no estoy- advirtió a los dos guardianes más problemáticos antes de partir.

Le llevó más de media hora dar con Lambo y Reborn. De hecho fue Uri quien los encontró. Su gato había salido del anillo y, tras darle unos cariñosos golpecitos con la cabeza, había salido correteando de lo más decidido. Hayato, que empezaba a creer que tenía un gato bipolar, se apresuró a seguirle. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando vio que se detenía al inicio de un claro, meneando alegremente la cola, y vio que más allá se encontraba el dúo que buscaba. Aunque pronto palideció al ver el panorama que les rodeaba y corrió hasta ellos.

-Dioses, ¿Enma-kun? ¿Julie?- llamó a los dos Shimon, que estaban tirados en el suelo, completamente inmóviles. El pelirrojo tenía una alarmante mancha de sangre en su camisa.

-Tranquilo, sólo están inconscientes- le calmó Reborn. Se inclinó sobre Julie y le quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda-. Y con esto…

No acabó la frase porque en ese momento llegó Cervello.

-Bovino Lambo y Reborn-san, parece que han cumplido su objetivo. Por favor, permítanme que lo compruebe- indicó la mujer.

Gokudera les dejó con las formalidades mientras se arrodillaba junto a Enma y le presionaba la herida para detener la hemorragia. Su compañero de clase se quejó un poco mientras se revolvía en sueños.

-Te dije que te estabas excediendo, Reborn, maldita sea- le reprochó Lambo, que se había acuclillado junto a Hayato y estaba improvisando una venda para el pelirrojo.

-Tsk, si no me hubieras hecho perder el tiempo estúpidamente buscando tu cuerno no estaría preocupado por el horario y me habría podido moderar- objetó el asesino.

-Yare, yare, siempre es culpa mía…- se quejó la vaca.

Hayato se los miró a uno y otro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lambo, un tanto incómodo ante el escrutinio.

-Os estáis llevando inesperadamente bien- hizo notar. Era cierto que estaban discutiendo, pero no había golpes, ni explosiones, ni lloros desconsolados como era habitual cuando ambos estaban en forma de bebé.

-Pa… para nada, Hayato-nii- aseguró nervioso Lambo.

En ese momento Enma abrió los ojos así que le dio la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema. Gokudera se aseguró de que los dos Shimon estaban bien y contó a sus compañeros que el par de idiotas les necesitaba para completar su ojetivo, por lo que tomaron el camino de regreso.

Llevaban la mitad del recorrido cuando el cielo se vio iluminado por una impresionante columna de llamas del cielo. Paró y al cabo de varios segundos volvió a restallar de forma cegadora. Los tres comprendieron lo que eso significaba: Tsuna había ganado la pelea contra Varia. Aceleraron el paso de manera inconsciente, decididos a completar todas las misiones ahora que parecían tener la victoria tan cerca. Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, todo el resto de la décima generación ya se encontraba reunida allí. Cervello estaba confirmando que Tsuna había cumplido su objetivo y en cuanto Reborn le entregó su colgante a Yamamoto se escuchó por todas partes un pitido ensordecedor que daba un claro mensaje. Ya había un ganador.

La alegría de los Vongola estalló sonoramente, de forma casi unánime. Reborn sonrió con orgullo a su alumno.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo, Tsuna- le felicitó el asesino.

-Gracias pero… ¿Quién eres?- cuestionó el castaño.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron con incredulidad hacia el décimo Vongola. ¿Cómo era posible que no le reconociera? Todos lo habían deducido al momento, excepto Ryohei que parecía tan confundido como su jefe. Antes de que alguien pudiera sacarles de su ignorancia, Reborn alzó una mano, indicando que callaran.

-Esa vaca est… eh, Lambo- se corrigió el asesino para no sonar demasiado evidente- disparó a tu tutor con la bazooka de los diez años y yo he venido del futuro para sustituirle- explicó- Debe tratarse de algún fallo.

-Oh, vaya, entonces el arma vuelve a estar estropeada- dedujo Tsuna. Ya había pasado varias veces que sus disparos producían resultados imprevistos. Esta vez parecía que había traído a quien no tocaba porque evidentemente ese hombre tenía más de once años y no se parecía en nada a Reborn.

-Eh… Décimo- Gokudera estuvo tentado a sacarle de su error pero Yamamoto le dio un disimulado codazo y negó con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, seas quien seas- dijo un sonriente Tsuna a Reborn.

El asesino asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece que todo está hecho aquí, así que ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestro tiempo- indicó.

-Cuando se quiten los brazaletes, los cinco minutos seguirán contando- indicó una de las mujeres Cervello-. Enhorabuena por su victoria, ahora debemos informar de los resultados al resto de participantes- les explicó antes de marcharse junto a su compañera.

Reborn ya se había quitado el brazalete antes de que se fueran. Enarcó una ceja al ver que Lambo parecía estarse peleando con el suyo.

-No… no se abre… creo que se ha estropeado el cierre- explicó tímidamente el bovino.

-Tsk, vaca estúpida… cuando dejes de hacer el idiota te espero en mi casa- sonrió de manera retorcida- Tráete pijama, vas a quedarte a dormir- exigió justo antes de explotar en una voluta de humo.

Lambo se sonrojó al momento. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa y lo último que el asesino tenía en mente era dormir. Mukuro también debió darse cuenta porque dejó escapar su característica risa.

-Kufufu… ahora lo llaman dormir…

Nervioso, Lambo intentó una vez más deshacerse del brazalete, aunque no había manera. Ryohei optó por ayudarle e intentó abrirlo de un violento tirón que lo único que logró fue que ambos acabaran de culo en el suelo.

-Maa, maa… esto no es cosa de fuerza, si no de maña- dijo Yamamoto, acercándose para intentarlo.

-Aléjate de aquí chico del beisbol, voy a abrir esto al extremo- gruñó el boxeador tirando con violencia del brazalete, ajeno a las quejas de Lambo.

Reborn, que acababa de regresar en su forma de bebé, les miraba con expresión de autosuficiencia.

-Lo que yo decía, un idiota es un idiota, con diez años menos o diez años más- murmuró, y nadie tuvo muy claro a cuál de los dos idiotas se refería. Luego recorrió con la mirada al resto de los presentes, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro-. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, chicos- les felicitó. No tenía ninguna duda de que habían ganado. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más pero en ese momento los lloriqueos de Lambo habían subido tanto de tono que era difícil ignorarlos.

-Vas a arrancarme el brazo, Ryohei-kun- protestaba.

Reborn resopló y disparó al brazalete, que se hizo pedazos al momento. Volvió a disparar al pequeño Lambo en cuanto apareció, sólo por desquitarse, y luego retomó su interrumpido discurso.

-Sobre todo de ti, Tsuna, tendrás tu semana de descanso- le aseguró. También tendría que hacer algunas llamadas para que Chrome pudiera visitar a Mukuro en la prisión de Vindice- Y por supuesto cumpliré mi parte del trato contigo- dijo a Hibari.

El guardián de la nube asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él, con aquella sonrisa depredadora que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Dijiste que me concederías cualquier cosa que yo quisiera- recordó Hibari.

Reborn asintió con la cabeza. Kyoya miró a Tsuna un instante, con una expresión de superioridad en sus ojos azules, y luego se volvió hacia al arcobaleno.

-Quiero al herbívoro rebelde- anunció, señalando a Gokudera.

Reborn enarcó las cejas en una clara muestra de sorpresa, pero en seguida su expresión se tornó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Oh, así que ya estáis juntos… Me tranquiliza oírlo, no creo que esa vaca idiota hubiera podido guardar mucho el secreto- dijo. Después de pasar cuatro días en el futuro con ellos, resultó más que evidente el tipo de relación que había entre los dos.

Hayato, que todavía tenía la mandíbula desencajada por la inesperada petición de Hibari, pasó del sonrojo al enfado defensivo en cuestión de segundos.

-Oe, Hibari, no decidas esa clase de cosas tú solo- protestó- ¿Qué te has creído que soy, tu mascota?- cuestionó molesto.

-Mascota, novio, pareja… puedes llamarlo como quieras- replicó Kyoya con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros-. Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres mío.

La expresión de Hayato ante sus palabras no tuvo precio. No parecía tener claro si morirse de vergüenza, gritarle o golpearle, así que terminó por hacerlo todo a la vez. La risa de Yamamoto se escuchó por encima de los incoherentes murmullos del peliplateado.

-Viniendo de Hibari, creo que eso es toda una declaración- aseguró el beisbolista.

-Bien… por mí no hay problema, pero- se volteó hacia su pupilo- Hayato-kun es uno de tus guardianes. ¿Qué dices, Tsuna?

El castaño, que todavía estaba asimilando lo que eso significaba, buscó con la mirada a Gokudera. Evidentemente, la decisión era de él.

-¿Qué… qué dices tú, Hayato?- preguntó tímidamente a su amigo, y tuvo la decencia de sentirse claramente incómodo por estar hablando de temas tan personales.

-Yo… supongo que puedo aguantar al carnívoro caprichoso un poco más- murmuró un ruborizado Hayato.

-Bien, entonces todo arreglado- afirmó Reborn, y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, les hizo ponerse en marcha hacia casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hayato se detuvo frente al edificio que se levantaba ante él, dudando. Hacía cinco días que había entrado allí por primera vez. La ocasión anterior se sentía terriblemente incómodo porque no sabía en qué punto se encontraba su relación con Hibari. Ahora se sentía posiblemente más violento todavía porque sabía exactamente donde estaban. Pareja, había dicho él, sin el menor rastro de vergüenza por ello. Después de eso había acompañado al grupo en un enfurruñado silencio hasta que se empezaron a separar. En cuanto él se había despedido de Tsuna, Hibari le había sujetado del brazo y se lo había llevado sin más. Habían parado apenas diez minutos para cenar algo en un puesto callejero de comida rápida y allí estaba, frente a su casa, mientras Kyoya le esperaba en la puerta con claras muestras de poca paciencia.

-¿Es que vas a quedarte en la puerta, herbívoro?- cuestionó.

-Si me sigues llamando herbívoro, posiblemente- replicó en actitud retadora.

Hibari perdió finalmente la paciencia y dio un tirón de su camiseta, haciéndole entrar. Hayato le siguió en silencio hasta su apartamento. Parecía el único nervioso de los dos, porque Kyoya se limitaba a dejar la mochila a un lado y poner la ropa sucia en un cesto como si él no estuviera allí. Cuando acabó de ordenar sus cosas le vio sacar el futón del armario y extenderlo ante ellos. Hibari empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda al ver que no se movía de donde estaba.

-¿También tengo que traerte arrastras hasta la cama?- inquirió.

Gokudera dio un pequeño respingo y negó con la cabeza. Se deshizo de los pantalones y se tumbó en el futón. Hibari apagó la luz, pero la persiana levantada dejaba entrar suficiente claridad para que le viera llegar a su lado y colocarse a gatas sobre él. Tenía todo el aspecto de un depredador, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que la presa era él.

-Con lo descarado que has sido estos días… ¿ahora te avergüenzas?- inquirió Hibari, ladeando una sonrisa socarrona.

Hayato abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Era cierto que había sido él quien había tomado la iniciativa y quien le había invitado a dormir junto a él, pero tenía la sensación de que ese momento tenía una connotación muy diferente.

-Es que… esta vez es algo más que sexo- murmuró al fin.

-Hoh… ¿es que no lo han sido todas las demás?- se burló.

Hayato alzó la mirada para enfrentarle y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que tenía razón. Desde el principio había habido algo más. En esa época o en el futuro, Hibari no le habría dejado acercarse a él si no fuera así.

-Supongo que sí- coincidió, más relajado.

Casi no había acabado de hablar que Kyoya cazó sus labios en un beso hambriento. Hayato respondió al acto, concediéndole paso, enredando sus lenguas con tantas ganas que se le escapó un gemido bajito. Podría haberse perdido en aquel húmedo contacto para siempre, pero tuvo que interrumpir el beso cuando Hibari tiró con impaciencia de su camiseta. En cuestión de segundos la prenda estuvo olvidada en un rincón y las manos del moreno recorrían con avidez cada parte del cuerpo recién expuesto. Cuando llegaron a su entrepierna, su erección ya palpitaba bajo su prisión de tela. Gokudera se movió sin pudor, restregándose contra él, friccionando sus erecciones en una caricia que hizo que Hibari perdiera el control. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. La respiración del mayor era acelerada; su mirada, velada de deseo y totalmente electrizante.

Gimió de pura impaciencia cuando Kyoya le pasó la lengua por el cuello, mordisqueando, succionando, abrasándole la piel. Las manos del moreno estaban entretenidas acariciando su erección, y sin previo aviso descendieron directas a su trasero y notó como un dedo se colaba en su interior. Siseó de placer, y de dolor, y de ganas de más. Le encantaba notar la impaciencia de Hibari, el deseo mal contenido que dejaba entrever cada uno de sus bruscos movimientos. Pronto se encontró alzando levemente sus caderas, pidiendo más. Otro dedo se unió al primero, explorando su interior, enviando descargas eléctricas a cada rincón de su ser.

-Hibari…- susurró con la voz ahogada de deseo e impaciencia.

Éste se movió para colocarse entre sus piernas y sintió como se adentraba en él de una sola estocada. Hayato dejó escapar el aire con pesadez al notarle en su interior, caliente y palpitante. Dolía un poco pero no podía esperar más, y la manera en que se restregaba incitante contra su cuerpo se lo hizo saber a Kyoya, que no dudó en moverse con presteza. El peliplateado gimió y tembló, y le clavó las uñas en la espalda de puro placer.

-Hibari…- ronroneó al cabo de unos minutos- Aquí abajo no me puedo mover.

El moreno rió por lo bajo con su petición. Seguía siendo el mismo herbívoro rebelde de siempre que era incapaz de dejarse hacer. Rodó hacia un lado, y el movimiento les llevó fuera de la comodidad del futón, pero si alguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre el frío suelo no pudo importarle menos. Hayato se revolvió para poder acomodarse encima suyo y pronto se estuvo moviendo sin pudor sobre él. Levantaba un poco las caderas para luego dejarse caer de golpe y soltar un gemido bajito cada vez que Hibari se enterraba por completo en él. Era una visión hipnótica que le provocaba agradables escalofríos en cada célula de su piel. Llevó la mano hasta el miembro de Hayato, deslizándola por toda su longitud. En respuesta a sus caricias, el peliplateado se arqueó hacia atrás. Soltó un gruñido ronco al notar como su interior se contraía y apresaba su erección. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, así que en un movimiento brusco sujetó a Hayato de las caderas y volvió a rotar para quedar sobre él.

Gokudera soltó un quejido al notar el golpe contra el suelo, pero tan pronto como notó las embestidas de Hibari enroscó las piernas a su alrededor, buscando sus labios para besarle, acompasando sus movimientos, dejando que la pasión y el descontrol se apoderasen por completo de él. Kyoya le había colocado los brazos sobre la cabeza y se aferraba con fuerza a sus muñecas, transmitiéndole toda su necesidad.

-Hibari…- le susurró al oído en el momento en que el calor se tornaba insoportable y llegaba al clímax de toda aquella locura.

El moreno jadeó y el orgasmo le sobrevino en el instante en que Hayato se derramaba y notaba en su mano el resultado de su placer. Se dejó caer encima de él y el peliplateado rió con suavidad, enredándole los brazos tras su cuello, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su respiración se normalizara mientras Gokudera jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Era una sensación tan agradable que sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando adormecido.

-Hibari- escuchó que le llamaba- Deberíamos volver a la cama- indicó. Empezaba a quedársele la espalda helada, y ya bastante adolorido tenía el cuerpo de la reciente actividad como para pasar la noche en el duro suelo.

El moreno refunfuñó un poco pero se quitó de encima suyo para que se pudieran meter juntos en el futón. Antes de taparlos se quedó mirando con seriedad a Gokudera.

-¿Sabes que me llamo Kyoya, verdad?- inquirió, un tanto desconfiado. Había susurrado muchas veces su apellido pero no había dicho su nombre ni una sola vez.

Su comentario consiguió arrancar una risa divertida a Gokudera.

-Y tú sabes que yo me llamo Hayato y no herbívoro, ¿verdad?- cuestionó con cierta malicia.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- replicó con suficiencia-. Eres demasiado rebelde, Hayato- se quejó mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho y se dejaba vencer por un tranquilo sueño.

Lo siguiente que notó Hibari fue el roce de una mano sobre su mejilla. Sonrió para sí mismo y mordisqueó de manera juguetona los dedos que le acariciaban antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que ya era de día. Hayato tenía el pelo mojado, por lo que supuso que acababa de salir de la ducha. Estaba vestido y tenía la mochila echada al hombro.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Hibari, sin molestarse en disimular un bostezo.

Gokudera asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasaré por casa de Kyoko-chan… Le pedí antes de irnos que me guardara los deberes de la semana. Quiero hacerlos antes de volver a la escuela- explicó.

Hibari pareció complacido con su responsable actitud escolar, así que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el futón, dispuesto a dormir un poco más aprovechando que era domingo. Hayato se inclinó sobre él y le besó fugazmente los labios. El moreno abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que seguía inclinado sobre él.

-¿Qué?- inquirió con desconfianza.

-Yamamoto me ha enviado un mensaje para recordarme que esta noche estamos todos invitados a su restaurante para celebrar la victoria. Me preguntaba si… querías venir- aventuró.

-Hn, como si me interesara algo así…- ironizó- Debería morderte hasta la muerte por proponerlo- replicó, dándose media vuelta para dar por zanjada la cuestión.

-Hum, ¿de veras? Bien, volveré esta noche, para ver exactamente cuánto me puedes morder- fue la desafiante respuesta de Hayato antes de partir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El restaurante del padre de Yamamoto se había llenado por completo de risas y animadas conversaciones. Estaban casi todos los que habían participado en la competición, además de las chicas y Enma, a quien por suerte le habían dado el alta del hospital esa misma mañana. Hibari era la única ausencia, aunque a ninguno le extrañó. Yamamoto padre les había preparado una increíble cantidad de sushi y luego les había dejado solos en el local para celebrar su merecida victoria.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Lambo se subió de repente encima de la mesa y, cogiendo dos palillos, se los colocó en los agujeros de la nariz, meneando alegre las caderas a un lado y a otro en un baile ridículo.

-Mirad, el gran Lambo-san puede convertirse en una morsa- gritó el pequeño, que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Iugh, eso es asqueroso, Lambo- se quejó Tsuna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Lambo rió exageradamente, al parecer divertido con la incomodidad del castaño, y dio un paso amenazador hacia él.

-Tú también puedes ser una morsa, Tsuna-nii- decidió, sacándose los palillos de la nariz y haciendo el intento de colocárselos al aterrorizado décimo Vongola.

Se inclinó hacia él, con tan mala suerte que tiró algunas de las bebidas y éstas se derramaron por toda la mesa. Los que estaban más cerca se pusieron de pie, apartándose al momento para no ser manchados por el desastre que el pequeño acababa de provocar.

-Mira lo que has hecho, vaca estúpida- se quejó Gokudera, levantando a Lambo de la mesa para que su característico traje de vaca no se manchase todavía más.

El bovino, que tenía los pies colgando en el aire, pataleó entre sus brazos, molesto por el insulto.

-Lambo no es estúpido, Hayato-nii- se ofendió-. Vete a vivir pronto con Hibari, estás de mucho mejor humor cuando vives con él- dijo el pequeño con un enojado puchero.

Gokudera se sintió tan avergonzado por sus palabras que lo dejó caer al suelo de golpe, ante las risas generales de los demás. Después de eso Yamamoto y Haru recogieron el estropicio que Lambo había provocado y siguieron todos comiendo con el mismo animado alboroto de antes.

Las palabras del pequeño bovino habían dado que pensar a Tsuna, que estaba sentado frente a Gokudera. Miró con preocupación las visibles marcas que lucía su amigo en el cuello y en los brazos.

-Hayato… ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien con Hibari?- preguntó algo intranquilo, señalando sus muñecas.

El peliplateado se rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Décimo- le tranquilizó.

-Pero… si se pasa buscando pelea…- empezó a decir.

-Vete acostumbrando, Tsuna, porque esto va a ser siempre así- le interrumpió Reborn, sonriendo divertido ante la ingenuidad de su alumno, que parecía haber malentendido el origen de sus marcas.

Sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta del local, y todos se volvieron en silencio hacia la entrada. Es cartel de "cerrado" estaba visiblemente colocado en la puerta así que no esperaban a nadie más. Se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Hibari y siguieron con sus conversaciones. El único que se lo quedó mirando fue Hayato, que se había quedado de piedra al verle aparecer. Le vio acercarse con aspecto hastiado hasta donde estaba él, aunque en vez de sentarse junto al grupo separó una silla de la mesa que había a sus espaldas y sentó solo allí. Hayato levantó los ojos al cielo y tiró del respaldo de la silla, acercándolo hasta él. A regañadientes, Hibari se sentó entre él y Chrome, aunque se empeñó tozudamente en no participar en la conversación.

La fiesta siguió sin incidentes, y casi habían terminado con la comida cuando Hayato y Tsuna chocaron sus palillos al intentar coger la misma pieza de sushi. Sentados uno frente al otro, se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes sin saber qué hacer.

-Ah, lo siento, Décimo- se disculpó Gokudera-. Es tuyo- ofreció, pues al parecer los dos habían ido a por el último trozo de salmón.

-No, no, quédatelo tú- respondió Tsuna, avergonzado-. De todas maneras ya he comido suficiente por hoy- aseguró.

-De ninguna manera- se negó Hayato, sonrojándose ante el amable ofrecimiento de su jefe-. Acéptalo, Décimo, por favor- insistió, acercándole los palillos a la boca para que se lo pudiera comer. Tsuna sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para recibirlo.

De repente Hibari se puso en pie, dando un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa, y Tsuna tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a acabar muy mal. Emitió un sonido agudo mientras su mirada se agrandaba considerablemente.

-Hiiiii, te aseguro que no hay nada entre Hayato y yo- juró, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos.

Hibari no pareció muy convencido porque entrecerró los ojos mientras se rodeaba de un aura amenazadora. Tsuna buscó la ayuda de su tutor, suplicándole con la mirada, pero éste se limitó a hacerle un despreocupado gesto con la mano mientras se llevaba a la boca una pieza de tenpura. Su expresión decía claramente "tus problemas los resuelves tú". Se giró hacia su guardián de la nube tan aterrorizado que casi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dio un respingo cuando Hibari hizo un intento de acercarse hacia él, pero Gokudera le dio al moreno un fuerte tirón del brazo que le impidió avanzar.

-Oe, deja de intimidar al Décimo- reprendió Hayato, ignorando la mueca ceñuda que le dirigía Kyoya-, ya te ha dicho que no hay nada- le aseguró.

El molesto resoplido del moreno dejó muy claro que no estaba del todo convencido, pero tras unos segundos de tensión terminó por ceder y adoptar una actitud más relajada.

-¿Has venido porque te lo he pedido yo o para vigilar a Tsuna?- cuestionó Hayato, intentando contener una sonrisa. Y es que no dejaba de resultarle graciosa esa actitud infantilmente posesiva.

-Hmph- fue la esquiva respuesta del moreno, que jamás en la vida admitiría en voz alta que un poco de las dos.

Al final Hibari accedió a regañadientes a sentarse, pero el modo en que fruncía los labios en un enfurruñado puchero de niño malcriado dejaba muy claro que el tema no estaba zanjado en absoluto. Hayato suspiró. Parecía que así sería su vida a partir de ahora, evitar que su problemático novio la tomara contra su adorado jefe. No tenía la menor duda de que sería complicado pero… ¿para qué negarlo? Esa una complicación con la que le encantaba lidiar.

 **Fin**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Notas finales:** Y hasta aquí llega esta pequeña aventura. Acabar un fic largo siempre me deja una sensación agridulce: la satisfacción de haber terminado, la lástima por cerrar una historia con la que he pasado tan buenos momentos, la inseguridad de si todo habrá quedado cuadrado y bien. Por eso agradecería mucho a todos los que lleguéis hasta aquí un comentario final con vuestra opinión.

Cómo podéis ver, no ha sido un final romántico al estilo tradicional, con te quieros y corazones por todas partes, porque ellos tampoco son una pareja usual. Pero creo que, a su estilo, tienen un toque de lo más tierno. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Si alguien tiene interés en mis futuros proyectos, estoy maquinando otro 1859, muy diferente de este, que posiblemente tendrá también como pareja principal R27. Y es que aunque RxL es de mis parejas preferidas, hay otras que no me desagradan y con las que me apetece experimentar. Es posible que en un par de semanas empecéis a verlo por aquí, o si las musas se portan bien conmigo puede que la semana que viene y todo.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura y espero que nos volvamos a ver ^^


End file.
